I Thought We Were Forever - Ezria
by XXMollyPowellXX
Summary: I thought we were forever is part 1 of four of a series and is from Ezria's POV. I will be writing a story for Spoby, Haleb and Emmison. Each story will be 50 chapters and at the start of a new story, there will be a 5 year time jump. Once I have finished this series, I may or may not do another series from the kids POV. Please read and reveiw. I'm always happy for new suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Aria's POV:

Today is the day that I become Aria Fitz. The day where I have a new start, a fresh start with the man I love. Ezra Fitz.

Hanna: Aria, I would love to help you with your dress, but I fell really sick, I need to go to the bathroom.

Aria: It's ok Han, go, I want you to be ok.

Hanna: Thanks.

As I step off of the dressing podium, I can feel my long Lacey dress trailing behind me as I walk around the small room. The long laced sleeves down my arm are detailed with flowers. And my shoes, my shoes are white silk style with a beautiful, extravagant lace pattern covering the silk. This is perfect, everything I dreamed of.

Emily: You look so beautiful!

Aria: Thanks Em, I feel beautiful to.

Spencer: You ready to become Aria Fitz?

Aria: I sure am, but wait.

Spencer: Wait for what?

Aria: For Hanna, I'm not getting married without one of my best friends being there.

Hanna: Did I hear my name being called?

Emily: Yes, now come on, we need to take our seats!

Byron: You ready sweetheart?

Aria: Yes I am daddy and thank you for your blessing.

Byron: For you, anything darling. Come on now don't cry or you'll get me started.

As the music starts, me and my loving father start to walk down the aisle where everyone is staring at me with huge smiles, but Ezra hasn't looked at me yet.

The Vicar: You may now take your seats.

Ezra: You look beautiful.

Ezra's POV:

Aria: And you look handsome.

The Vicar: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the love and joy of Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz…. If any has any reasons why these to should not be joined in holy matrimony, then should they declare it now.

Hanna: I object!

Emily/Spencer: Hanna sit down!

Hanna: Sorry.

The Vicar: Anyone else? No, we then we will proceed. Ezra, do you take Aria to be your lawful wedded wife?

Ezra: I do

The Vicar: And Aria, do you take Ezra to be your lawful wedded husband?

Aria: I do.

The Vicar: Ok, Ezra repeat after me, I Ezra William Fitz, take you, Aria Elizabeth Montgomery to be my lawful wedded wife

Ezra: I Ezra William Fitz take you, Aria Elizabeth Montgomery to be my lawful wedded wife.

The Vicar: To love and to cherish, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do us part.

Ezra: Told love and to cherish, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part.

The Vicar: And aria, repeat after me, I Aria Elizabeth Montgomery take you, Ezra James Fitz to be my lawful wedded husband,

Aria: I Aria Elizabeth Montgomery take you, Ezra William Fitz to be my lawful wedded husband.

The Vicar: To love and to cherish, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part.

Aria: to love and to cherish, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part.

The Vicar: I now give you the greatest of pleasure to pronounce you Husband and Wife.

Aria's POV:

As the vicar pronounces us husband wife, we find ourselves locked in a kiss that feels like it could last forever, but finally breaks after a couple of seconds.

Aria: I love you so much Ezra Fitz.

Ezra: And I love you so much more Aria Fitz.

As we say these sentences, we are hugging and kissing again, the we break and walk down the aisle and out of the church.

Hanna/Emily/Spencer: CONGRATULATIONS MR AND MRS FITZ!

I chuckle and thank my three best friends who I have know for like forever.

Ezra: Shall we?

Ezra says this gesturing to the horse and carriage that we eventually climb into and then everyone else follows in their transport behind us.

Aria: Ezra, are you ok, you look un-easy?

Ezra: I couldn't be more happier than to call you my wife and the love of my life!

Aria: Awwww!

We pull up to the reception and Ezra climbs out of the carriage and offers me his hand to help me climb down.

Aria: Thank you Prince Charming!

Ezra: So Cinderella, shall we go to the ball?

Aria: Of course and we can dance the night away!

As our wedding was about the time of lunch, there was quite a lot of people around and they were staring, also shouting congratulations! Everyone is already in the reception room and as we walk in, my three best friends shout…

Hanna/Emily/Spencer: Could you please welcome, YOUR BRIDE AND GROOM!

As we enter, everyone is cheering and clapping. We then take our seats, along with the groomsmen, the brides maids and our parents at top table. We've been having the speeches, but there is a surprise one from… Hanna!

Hanna: Everyone, can I have your attention please. I'd like to say a speech about the bride and groom.

Ezra's POV:

I chuckle and give aria a peck on the lips as Hanna starts her speech.

Hanna: Aria Fitz, wish you were still a Montgomery for your own sake because, I don't want you to get hurt, by a man that really, has hurt us all in a way. Maybe not physically, but through our minds we have been hurt.

Ezra: Hanna, I think you should sit down!

Aria: No, no Ezra, let her finish.

Hanna: Thanks, as I was saying, I have known Aria for as long as I can remember, and she is more than just a friend, she is like a sister to me, and so is Spencer and Emily. I would do anything for aria, I would, like a love of her life, jump in front of a train for her or take a bullet for her, but of course he would do that! Of course Ezra would do that, to cover up who he truly is. He is a man that isn't kind, he isn't who you think he is, he is a lying fucking MONSTER!

Ezra: Hanna, you should really sit down now!

Aria: No Ezra, this sounds interesting! Go on Hanna.

Hanna: Thanks again, but when we were in high school, we all thought that Mr Fitz, our ex English teacher, was a kind and caring man, we were wrong! He did something to me that is going to take years to recover from.

Aria has Tears coming down her cheeks.

Hanna: He did something out of anger and I'm glad it didn't happen to you Aria. In fact it shouldn't of happened to me either, because I have no idea what I did to deserve it. Ezra Fitz is a man that should be locked up and the key should be thrown away.

Aria: Hanna, w,what did he do?

Hanna: Ezra Fitz r,r,r,raped me!

As she says this, she sits down crying and Spencer and emily try to comfort her. Aria stands up and I try to follow her and then she turns to me.

Aria: Is it true?

Ezra: No, you know me Aria, I wouldn't hurt a fly!

Aria: Your lying, and do you want to know how?

Ezra: How?

Aria's POV:

Aria: Because in these couple of days coming up to the wedding, you have been really shaky, you've been avoiding me, not feeling the mood when we made out. That is how I know Ezra, that's how.

Byron: Ok everyone, calm down.

Aria: When did this happen Hanna?

Hanna: A couple of weeks ago, on my birthday!

I pull Ezra's tie closer to me, but first I slap him.

Ezra: Aria, what was that for?

Aria: Don't patronise me! You know exactly what that was for, I'm giving you 10 seconds to run and if your not out of my sight by the end of the ten seconds, I swear, I will find you and I will kill you for what you have done. Oh and befor you go, I WANT A DIVORCE!

He starts to run, but when he gets to the fire exit..

Toby: Ezra Fitz, I'm arresting you for acquaintance rape, you may not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence, anything you do say may be given in evidence in court, do you understand?

As Ezra is taken away by police, I sit down and cry, my mom, dad, family and friends comfort me.

Hanna: I'm so sorry Aria!

Aria: It's ok, it's not your fault.

Ella: Aria, hunny, it's important that you tell us if he hurt you or not.

Aria: He never hurt me, but he hurt one of my best friends and I will never forgive him.

Ezra: Toby, Officer Cavanaugh, you have to believe me, I didn't rape her, we didn't even have sex!

Toby: Yeah, well you can explain what you have to say to Lieutenant Tanner at the police station.

Ezra: Please Toby, you have to believe me!

Toby: You hurt my girlfriend's best friend. What kind of sick man rapes his wife's best friend?


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna's POV:

I'm so thankful that I'm finally free of the sick and twisted man. Now I know that he can't hurt me or my friends. He will never walk or be near me again.

Aria: Hey Hanna, you ok?

Hanna: Yeah, still feeling sick.

Aria: Well, there's not much we can do about that.

Emily: Aria, you ok?

Aria: Yeah why?

Spencer: Because you look really pale.

Aria: Well I don't feel sick. I need to go to the bathroom.

Spencer: Be careful.

Hanna: Hey guys, what if aria's, you know.

Emily: Know what Hanna?

Hanna: What if Aria's preggers?

Spencer: What the hell hanna?

Hanna: Sorry, but it's possible.

Emily: Actually Spencer, Hanna might be right, I mean they have been together for more than five years.

Spencer: Sorry, I just don't want her to get hurt anymore than she already is.

Aria: Hey guys, I have something to tell you.

Emily/Hanna/Spencer: What?

Aria: I'm pregnant.

Hanna: I knew it!

Aria: Hanna!

Hanna: Sorry, I just thought.

Aria's POV:

Aria: It's ok, you were just guessing.

Emily: Do you wanna go to the doctor?

Aria: Actually, yes I do. I wanna see how far along I am, probably a couple of weeks or something?

Spencer: Ok let's go, I'll drive.

At the doctors.

Hanna: Aria, is ready to see you.

Aria: Ok.

: So Aria, how are you feeling?

Aria: Well the morning sickness hasn't kicked in yet, but I'm worried about the growth of my baby.

: Ok, let's have a look at your stomach, and there's your baby

Aria: It's so beautiful.

Me and my friends are all sobbing a little about the wonderful and amazing creature that is growing inside of me.

: If you notice anything unusual, then call me and go to the hospital. And your appointments are every three months, so that works out at about 3 appointments, but we will contact you if we need you to come in. Oh and Aria.

Aria: Yeah?

: The father, will he be attending any of the appointments or even the birth?

Aria: No he won't. We got married a couple of days ago and we split up because he did something unforgivable.

: I'm sorry if I sound rude, but may I ask, what did he do that was so unforgivable?

Aria: He raped Hanna.

: I'm so sorry Hanna and Aria. Do you think you pregnant Hanna?

Hanna's POV:

Hanna: Absolutely not. I took a pill straight after.

: Ok, just give me a ring if you ever wanna talk.

Hanna: Ok. And thanks.

After the doctors, in the car.

Aria: I can't believe I'm pregnant. I have to tell Ezra.

Emily: Are you insane, I know this is his child, but do you really think now is a good time.

Spencer: Emily! Ezra needs to know, it's only right.

Aria: I. Gonna tell him.

Hanna: When?

Aria: Today. Today is visiting and I want you to drop me off, now.

Spencer: Are you sure, do you want us to come with you?

Aria: No, I have to do this on my own.

At the prison.

Emily: We will be waiting out here.

Aria: Ok.

As I see one of my best friends walk off and I to the prison, I breathe quite heavily, almost as if I'm having a panic attack, I'm not though, I'm breathing like this because she is finally standing up to a horrifying monster.

Aria: I'm hear to see Ezra Fitz.

Officer 1: And you are?

Aria: I'm his wife, Aria Fitz, soon to be ex wife, maybe

Officer 1: Ok, he's waiting for you.

Ezra: Aria, I'm glad you came.

Aria: Ezra, please don't touch us.

Aria's POV:

Ezra: Us, what do you mean us?

Aria: I'm pregnant.

Ezra: that's amazing!

Aria: And if you want to be a part of this baby's life, then you better prove that your innocent, cause I don't want a rapist in my baby's life.

Ezra: Our baby, it's our baby Aria and I didn't rape Hanna.

Aria: Part of me believes you, but part of me believes Hanna, right now, I need time to think. Ill, be back next week.

Ezra: Ok, I love you.

Aria: Yeah, well prove it.

Ezra: Please Aria, you have to believe me, I didn't rape Hanna!

Aria: Goodbye Ezra.

Ezra: Please come back.

Aria: Oh don't you worry, I'll be coming back, and if you don't have proof that you didn't rape Hanna, then we will ask for the trial to move forward.

As I exit the hollow and disgustingly smelling prison, I walk over to Spencer's black Range Rover and get into the front passenger seat and exhale deeply.

Spencer: So, how'd it go?

Aria: It went good and I told him that you next week, if he doesn't have any proof that he didn't rate you Hanna, then we will be asking if we can move the trial forward.

Hanna: Wait, your asking for him to get evidence that he didn't rape me? He did rate me Aria!

Aria: I believe partly you and partly Ezra, I just don't know who to turn to or who to believe.

Emily: Try not to get stressed or paranoid, it's bad for the baby.

Aria: Thanks guys, for being so supportive.

Emily/Hanna/Spencer: We are always here for you Aria.

Ezra's POV:

Aria has got to believe me, and by what people think, I have no chance, but I didn't rape Hanna! She is a lying, heartless, attention seeking cow and her whole world is going to crumble around her if I am found not guilty.

Officer 2: .

As a police officer walks to my cell an unlocks the door, I jump to my feet to receive the news.

Ezra: Yes officer?

Officer 2: Your being let out on bail, we would have let you out anyway, because you have held for more than 24 hours and we don't have enough evidence.

Ezra: Thank you so much Ma'am.

Officer 2: Your welcome, but don't think for one minute that this is over, cause before you know it, we will be over flowing with evidence.

As I walk out of my cell and down the hall, I dread the thought of all the comments and looks I'm gonna get. I'm so nervous. I need to ring aria.

Ezra: Hello, Aria, are you there?

Aria: Ezra?! What, how?

Ezra: Someone bailed me out.

Aria: Who?

Ezra: It was Jackie Aria. Jackie Molina.

Aria: HER! I thought you out her in your past, you swore that she would never come back into both of our lives.

Ezra: Yeah well, she bailed me out, I told her to leave and she did.

Aria: So you are sure that she won't come back?

Ezra: I'm sure. Can we speak about you know.

Aria: Yes, I think it would be appropriate and Hanna is coming to.

Ezra: Fine, I will prove how innocent I am.

I end the phone call and climb into the taxi that was ordered for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Aria's POV:

I can't believe that Ezra got bailed out by that evil and deceiving bitch! How dare she come back into our lives! How the hell am I going to break the new to Hanna, I mean, she is going to find out sooner or later?!

Aria: Hanna, I need to tell you something and you should sit down.

Hanna: What aria you looked worried?

The doorbell rings.

Aria: I should get that!

Hanna: Why? Who are you expecting?

Aria: Well, this is who.

Hanna: No, no, no!

As I lead Ezra into the kitchen where we are sitting, Hanna stands up and backs away with tears streaming down her pale, smooth cheeks.

Ezra: Hanna, listen!

Hanna: Shut up! How dare you stroll in here without a care in the world and act as if everything is ok.

Ezra: Hanna please!

Aria: Ok, can everyone calm down. I have questions that don't have answers and the only people that can answer them are you two! So can we sit Dow and talk about this, please?

Hanna: So what do you want to talk about?

Aria: You both have been told by me that I believe you both, but what is really getting o. My nerves is that I want to know exact details.

Ezra: What do you mean 'exact details'?

Aria: I mean like, what time did this happen! And before anyone says anything, confess anything your keeping from me, NOW!

Ezra: Aria, me and Hanna did have sex, but I didn't rape her! That is the honest truth!

Aria: I don't care if you had sex or not! I just want the truth, I'm not asking for much, just the truth!

Hanna's POV:

I can't believe that I am sitting across the table, looking at a the vile man that raped me, the man I called a friend, am man that was my teacher!

Aria: I have a few questions to ask, I want them to be answered truthfully!

Ezra/Hanna: Understood.

Aria: Hanna, what time did this incident happen?

Hanna: Please stop sounding like a police officer, and it happened around 1pm.

Aria look strangely at me.

Aria: And what day did it happen?

Hanna: My birthday, 29th of May.

I DON'T KNOW HANNA'S REAL BIRTHDAY, SO I JUST MADE IT UP.

Aria: And Ezra, what time do you suppose this incident happened?

Ezra: At 3:30 am on the 29th of May.

Hanna: Hold on, that's not correct.

Ezra: Yes it is. We had sex at 3:30 am

Aria: Ezra, what was I doing at 1 pm?

Ezra: You were at the resturaunt.

Aria: And who was I with?

Ezra: You were with me! See I told you-.

Aria: Shut up Ezra!

Hanna: He's lying!

Aria: Shut up Hanna! You wanted Ezra to yourself and when you both had sex, you couldn't bear the thought of me finding out, so you made out as if he raped you!

Hanna: But it's not true! Why would I do that Aria? I'm one of your best friends!

Aria: You WERE one of my best friends.

Ezra's POV:

I knew that Hanna would crumble! I would never do that to anyone, and I know that having sex with Hanna was a big mistake, but honestly, I'm glad it happened, because Aria wouldn't of found out how much of a liar she is.

Hanna: Please, can we just talk?

Aria: What, talk about the fact that you lied to to just me and the girls, but to my whole family! The fact that you crushed so many lives? That fact that you are a lying, horrible, manipulative, nasty bitch?

Hanna: I can't believe you just said that!

Aria: After everything we have been through, this is how you repay, after Allison, after A keeping us in the dollhouse! How could you?

Hanna: I'm sorry Aria! I really am, I'm gonna leave town now, so you and Ezra can enjoy the rest of your lives without getting hurt. You can forget about everything, all of our memories.

Aria: That is 100% fine with me. I never want to see your scum face again, do you understand?

Hanna: Yes, but can you ring me, please.

Aria: When I'm ready, right now, I want to get back on my feet.

Hanna: So that's it then?

Aria: Yep, and before you leave rosewood, we are going down to the police station and you are going to tell them everything, how you lied about Ezra raping you.

Hanna: Let's go now then.

As my wife finishes ranting with her ex best friend, all three of us walk out the house and get into the car. It's a silent and intense car ride to the station, but we finally arrive.

Aria: I'd like to speak to the person in charge of the Hanna Marin and Ezra Fitz case please.

Officer 3: Yep, just go down the hall, turn left and it's the third room on your right.

Aria: Thank you officer.

Hanna: Aria please, do we have to do this?

Aria: Of course we do! If we don't, my husband will go to prison for a crime he didn't commit, and it will be all your fault!

Hanna's POV:

I can't believe that the truth has finally come out and now my world is crumbling around me. I've lost my friends, and I'm about to lose my family.

Officer 4: ?

Aria: Yes, and it's .

Officer 4: Sorry, please come in.

Aria: I want you to drop the charges against Ezra Fitz!

Officer 4: We can't do that unless we have proof that he didn't do it.

Aria: Well, we don't have proof in…

Hanna: Aria, this is my fight, let me explain.

Officer 4: Explain what Miss,Marin?

Hanna: Explain, that I lied. I lied about everything! I lied to everyone that Ezra raped me. He didn't.

Officer: Oh Hanna, I should expect more of you.

Hanna: On my birthday, me and Ezra had sex and I couldn't bear the thought of Aria getting hurt, so I didn't tell her. I should have just kept it a secret and not lied about anything.

Aria: No Hanna, you should have just told me in the first place.

Officer 4: And Ezra, is this or true, or is Hanna lying again?

Ezra: She is 100% telling the truth.

I just sit there and listen to everything that is being said. It's like sitting as if I'm frozen in time. I just want this all to be over with. I don't want to cause anymore heartbreak.

Officer 4: Hanna, Hanna? Did you hear what Ezra said?

Hanna: Sorry, no.

Officer: Ezra, could you repeat that please?

Ezra: What I said was that, I want a restraining order, I don't want you to come near me, aria or our baby!

Hanna: Consider it done.

Aria's POV:

Officer 4: Hanna, could you step outside please, I need to speak to Ezra and Aria alone.

Hanna: Of course.

As me and Ezra stay in our seats, I watch as Hanna gradually rises from her small, fragile chair and walks out of the small, box like room.

Aria: So is Hanna going to be charged?

Officer: Well, that's down to Ezra.

Ezra: Could we have a moment to talk please, I'm about to decide whether a person goes to jail or not.

Officer 4: Of course, only 5 minutes though, because I have a tight schedule today.

Aria: Well, you heard what he said, it's up to you!

Ezra: Yeah, well she is your best friend.

Aria: Yeah, well she WAS one of my best friends.

Ezra: I'm not letting her get away with this.

Aria: She is not walking free.

Ezra: But this is Hanna, she's so vulnerable, she wouldn't survive in prison.

Aria: True, they would chew her up and spit her back out. She wouldn't last a day.

Ezra: I think I have made up my mind.

As me and Ezra stand up from the cushioned chairs, we walk out the room and he whispers to the officer the decision he has made.

Officer 4: Hanna Marin.

Hanna: Yes Officer?

Officer 4: I'm arresting you for perverting the court of justice. You may not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence, anything you do say may be given in evidence.

Because the officer has a deep and loud voice, everyone turns and looks at Hanna, who's hands are being placed in hand cuffs.

Officer 4: Do you understand ?

Hanna: Yes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ezra's POV:

As me and aria walk away from the police station, we get into our car and drive off. We soon then arrive to Aria's parents house and step inside, but before I do, I have to take a deep breath.

Aria: Mom, dad?

Byron: What the hell is he doing here?

Ezra: Please, Byron, let me ex-.

Before I can finish my sentence, I am flying to the floor, with a crooked nose a blood oozing out from my nostrils. I fill kind of sissy, but then I climb to my feet with the help of my beautiful wife.

Aria: DAD!

Ella: Byron! I know that what he has done is wrong, but that was no way to treat someone in our house!

Byron: I pm you expect me to apologise, then you can forget it.

As Byron finishes his sentence, he storms up the stairs and slams a door.

Ella: So Ezra, why are you here?

Ezra: I'm here, so everyone. An now how innocent I am.

Ella: Innocent? You raped a women for go sake!

Aria: Actually mom, no he didn't!

Ella: Wait what?

Aria: Hanna was lying, she and Ezra did have sex, but she didn't want me to get hurt so she made it look like Ezra raped her.

Ella: I'm so sorry Aria, you just lost a best friend!

Aria: I know, but we are moving on now, what about dad?

Ella: Right, BYRON! If you heard any of that, then you better get your smug, fat and lazy ass down here, RIGHT NOW!

Aria's POV:

Byron: Oh I heard it alright, Ezra I'm deeply sorry for punching you in the nose, I should be more respectful to my daughters husband, please, I want to re-welcome you into the family, by going out for dinner, tonight?

Aria's POV:

Ezra: , I would appreciate that very much.

Byron: Mr Montgomery was my father, please call me Byron.

Aria: Ha ha. You think your funny.

Ella: Ezra, your nose?

Ezra: It's not broken, just blood.

Ella: Oh, Aria, there's a first aid kit in the coloured on the far right.

Aria: Ok, come Ezra.

As me and my loving husband walk into the kitchen, we sit down and talk.

Ezra: Do you think it was wise to get Hanna arrested?

Aria: I don't know? I mean the girls aren't angry, but we all wish she was still here, I mean, she has been in prison before.

Ezra: I think we should bail her out, I mean you should, cause it would sort of look suspicious if I went.

Aria: Well, let's us have time to think about it.

Ella: You two alright in there?

Aria: Mom, we are completely fine.

As me and Ezra agree to get Hanna out of prison, we tidy up the first aid kit and leave the house, and get in the car.

Ezra: Are you sure that you want to do this?

Aria: Of course, Hanna is one of my best friends, and I can't believe how selfish I have been, she is like the glue to the group. She always keeps us together.

Ezra: Hearing you say that about someone makes me feel like the luckiest man on the planet, I have such a beautiful, loving and caring wife.

Hanna's POV:

I hate being stuck in here, I feel so guilty about what I have done, but I am prepared to make it up to them.

Aria: And I think exactly the same way as you Ezra.

Ezra: I love you.

Aria: I live you more.

Ezra: Not possible.

Aria: Sure it isn't, and I'm sure this bundle of joy will live you just as much.

Ezra: It will, do you want a boy or girl?

Aria: I would be happy with either, whatever gender it is, I will live it so much.

Ezra: Here we are.

Aria: Let's go.

As I sit with my legs bunched up to my chest, I hear a rustling of some metal keys from outside my cell door.

Officer 4: Marin, you going home!

Hanna: Are you serious, who got me out?

Officer 4: Take a look for yourself.

As the police officer gestures out the cell and down the hallway, I walk that way and see them standing there. I am so happy to have my best friend back, that I run to her and collapse in her arms, and just cry and apologise.

Hanna: I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, please forgive me.

Aria: It's ok Hanna, you never meant to hurt anyone really, you were only trying to protect us, you just didn't express it properly.

Hanna: Thank you for being so understanding.

Aria: You shouldn't be thanking me, I should be thanking you, thanking you for being a great friend, for being like a sister.

Hanna: Sorry, Ezra. I'm so sorry for making your life a living hell.

Ezra's POV:

As Hanna starts to apologise to me, I pull her into my chest for a hug, then Aria joins in and I say.

Ezra: Apology accepted. There's no need to apologise anymore, I understand how sorry you are. Like aria said, you were only trying to protect everyone.

Hanna: I'm so sorry.

Aria: It's ok, and I promise to be a good friend forever and always.

As mea, my wife and her reunited best friend finally arrive at her house because we are dropping her off.

Hanna: Thank you so much again you two. Your so caring even after everything I've done. I ruined your lives!

Ezra: No, you protected our lives.

As Aria hugs her goodbye, Hanna steps out of the car and into her medium sized house.

3 Months Later

As I awake from me long and wonderful sleep, I walk into the kitchen to make my pregnant wife's one pancakes.

Aria: Ezra!

As I hear my wife call for me, stop everything that I am doing and run to her attention.

Ezra: Baby, what's wrong?

Aria: I had a bad dream about the baby.

She says this gesturing to her small bump.

Ezra: It's ok babe, I'm here now.

As I say this, I pull her into my chest and kiss her head.

Aria: Oh and Ezra?

Ezra: Yes, my gorgeous?

Aria: We have our appointment today.

Aria's POV

Ezra: Ok. Get dressed and we will go.

30 mins later and at the doctors.

Doctor McQueen: Aria, I'm ready for you.

Ezra: Thank you Doctor.

Doctor McQueen: aria, who is this?

Aria: This is Ezra, the father. He didn't commit any crime.

Doctor McQueen: Well that's very good. So Aria, how have you been feeling?

Aria: I've been feeling fine, I've been taking my vitamins daily and been eating healthy, tried to keep my stress under control and the morning sickness has stated.

Doctor McQueen: Sounds good, ok. As you already know, we are going to see your baby with the help of this cold gel.

As the cold gel comes in contact with my stomach, I shiver, but keep my eyes on the machine.

Doctor McQueen: And there is your baby, perfectly healthy.

Ezra: It's so beautiful.

From what started as a tiny egg, has now turned into a beautiful human being.

Aria: When will our next appointment be?

Doctor McQueen: In three months, that will be your six month appointment. Then we will have a quick check up a couple of weeks before the birth.

Ezra: Doctor, do you think it would be a natural birth or would it be a c-section?

Doctor McQueen: Right now, we are looking at a natural birth, but if worst comes to worst, then we will have to go for cesarean.

Aria: Thank you Doctor, see you in six months.

Me and Ezra walk out of the doctors and get back in the car.

Aria: Ezra, we need to think of names, can we get some McDonalds?.

Ezra: Of course you can princess. You can have whatever you want!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Ezra's POV:

Me and Aria are watching a movie on the sofa, when I realise that sh has fallen asleep. So I pick her up bridal style and and carry her to the bed that we both share together.

Aria: Babe,nowhere am I?

Ezra: Your at home, I carrying you to bed.

Aria: Awwww thank you. What time is it?

Ezra: Almost midnight.

Aria: Can we talk about names?

Ezra: Names for what?

Aria: The baby of course!

Ezra: Right, well for a girl I was thinking Lily Scarlet Fitz and for a a boy I was thinking Billy Byron Fitz.

Aria: Ok, for a girl I was thinking Jade Ella Fitz and for a boy I was thinking Liam Mike Byron Fitz.

Ezra: Your so creative, Ok for a girl, Jade Ella Fitz. And for a boy, Liam Byron Fitz.

Aria: Perfect, do you not want any of the names you chose.

Ezra: No, because your more original.

Aria: Thanks baby, I'm gonna go sleep now. I'm tired.

Ezra: Ok beautiful.

As I kiss my wife on the head, we both lie down and and I pull her into me as she falls asleep. I wake up the next day to the smell of coffee.

Ezra: Aria, where are you?

Aria: Im in the kitchen making coffee for you.

Ezra: Awww thanks. You want any help?

Aria: Actually yes, I have just spilt coffee granules everywhere, and I can't bend down properly to clean it up, could you help me.

Aria's POV:

As Ezra agrees to help me, he walks into the kitchen, where I am struggling to bend down.

Ezra: Let me get that for you.

Aria: Ezra, can I go out to the mall with the girls today?

Ezra: Of course you can. I'm going to go to a soccer game with Caleb and Toby.

Aria: Ok, you coming home tonight?

Ezra: Yeah, but you might want to stay at Spencer's or something.

Aria: Ok I'll ring her now. Hey spenc.

Spencer: Hey aria, how's everything?

Aria: Everything's good. So you already know that Caleb and Toby are going to a soccer game with Ezra. So could I stay at yours tonight.

Spencer: Of course you can! What time you coming over?

Aria: In about an hour.

Spencer: Ok, see ya then.

Aria: See ya spenc.

Ezra: Ok you all set?

Aria: Yeah, I'm just gonna get dressed, oh and Ezra?

Ezra: Yes hunny boo?

Aria: I love you, and can I have some money please. Me and the girls are going to the mall and my clothes are starting to get tight.

Ezra: Sure, you can have $50.

Aria: Ok babe and thank you.

I walk into the bedroom and look through my wardrobe and look for some clothes that I will be comfortable in. I finally pick out some leggings and a t-shirt and a hoodie.

Ezra: You ready to go babe?

Aria: Yeah, just need to get my purse from the…. Ahhhhhhhh!

Ezra's POV:

As soon as I hear the scream, I drop everything that I'm doing and run to my wife!

Ezra: Aria what's wrong?

Aria: I fell over, but landed backwards.

Ezra: Are you ok?

Aria: Yes I'm fine, could you just help me up please.

Ezra: Of course.

As I help my wife up, I kiss her tenderly on the lips and hug her.

Ezra: Right, let's drop you to Spencer's.

Aria: Ok, and Ezra.

Ezra: Yeah.

Aria: Could you make that $50 into a $200 please, I'm buying stuff for me and the baby, and if your good, maybe something for you.

Ezra: Sure, and I'll love whatever you get me.

Aria: Thanks.

As I help my wife to the car, my phone starts to ring. It's Caleb.

Caleb: Hey man! Where are you?

Ezra: Leaving home now, dropping aria to Spencer's then on my way to the stadium.

Caleb: Well hurry up, cause the game starts in one hour.

Ezra: Don't worry, I'll be there.

Caleb: You'd better be.

Ezra: I will, I gotta take my time when it comes to pregnant women.

Caleb: Yeah, I'll know what's that's like soon.

Ezra: What do you mean, soon?

Caleb: Well, Hanna was gonna tell everyone together, but she's pregnant.

Aria's POV:

Ezra: That's amazing! Shall I tell Aria?

Caleb: Yeah.

Ezra: Ok, see you soon Caleb.

Caleb: See ya.

Ezra ends his phone call and turns to me.

Ezra: I've got news.

Aria: Good or bad?

Ezra: Good, obviously.

Aria: Well what is it?

Ezra: Hanna and Caleb are expecting.

Aria: OMG! That's amazing!

Ezra: I know.

After a short drive, we arrive at Spencer's house where I get out the car and slowly waddle towards her front door. I then knock on the door, it's answered by Emily and I wave goodbye to Ezra.

Emily: Hey aria! How's everything? How's the baby?

Aria: I'm good and the baby is fine!

Emily: So, at the mall, we are gonna get some really cute maternity outfits, a crib for the baby and maybe a car seat, oh I'm so excited!

Aria: Calm down Emily, I'm not due for like 5 months.

Emily: Sorry, I just love kids that's all.

Aria: We know, so where is Hanna and Spencer?

Emily: Hanna's being sick and Spencer is holding her hair back. I think they are done.

Hanna: Hey Han, congratulations on getting pregnant!

Ezra's POV:

Caleb: So who do you think is gonna win?

Ezra/Toby: Phili of course!

Caleb: Well, you never know!

As we get closer to the stadium, there begins to be lots of traffic.

Toby: What the hell!

Ezra: Looks like there has been an accident!

Caleb: And it doesn't look like that this traffic will be moving any time soon.

Ezra: Shall we go and check it out?

Toby: Ezra's right, I mean, I'm a cop, maybe I could help.

As me and Toby get out of the average sized car, we walk over to see a big police barrier, and lieutenant Tanner.

Toby: Lieutenant Tanner, what are you doing here?

Tanner: There's been an accident.

Ezra: What?

Tanner: Someone was run over whist going to the game.

Toby: May we know who the victim is?

Tanner: Well no. It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's that I can't tell you, because I don't know myself.

Toby: Ok, anything else, any news about the traffic?

Tanner: The victim didn't have any ID on them so we don't have any clue at the moment of who they are, and the traffic won't be moving too soon. The game has been postponed till next month. Anyone that has a ticket for today, will be contacted.

Toby: Thank you Lieutenant Tanner.

Tanner: Toby, stay safe and say hi to Spencer for me.

Toby: Will do.


	6. Chapter 6

Aria's POV:

As me, Spencer, Hanna and Emily walk out of the house and get into Spencer's black Range Rover, I get a call from Ezra.

Ezra: Hello, Aria?

Aria: Ezra what is it?

Ezra: I'm coming home.

Aria: Why are you ok?

Ezra: I'm fine, there's been an accident.

Aria: What kind of accident.

Ezra: I'll explain later. Do you want me to come and pick you up?

Aria: No thanks. We need to have a girls night.

Ezra: Ok.

Aria: I love you.

Ezra: Love you more.

Aria: Not possible.

Ezra: Yes it is.

Aria: Ok, I gotta go, we are at the mall.

Ezra: Ok, bye.

Aria: Bye.

As me and my three friends get out of the parked car, we walk into the mall where there are hundreds of people shopping.

Emily: So where are we going to go first?

Aria: Well I was thinking that maybe we could go to 'Clothes Maternity'?

Spencer: Ok, that will be good for you, and for Hanna.

As me and m friends walk over to Clothes Materninty, we see a very familiar face, Mona…

Hanna's POV:

As we approach Mona, she approaches us, giving all of us (including heavily pregnant Aria) dirty looks.

Spencer: What are you doing here, Mona?

Mona: Oh you know, just doing some shopping, as you can see there are lots of normal people doing that here.

As Mona says this, she gestures us to look around the mall, we don't.

Mona: So, your special got you up the duff then Aria?

Aria: Fir your information Mona…!

Emily: Woah, Aria, I got this!

Aria: Ok.

As Aria backs down, Emily steps up to defend one of her best friends.

Emily: You listen Mona and you listen good. Aria is happily married to the love of her life and has been for quite a few months now and there is nothing that you can say or do that will change that. Hanna aswell, Hanna do you mind me saying?

She asks me this without turning around.

Hanna: No, go right ahead.

Emily: Thank you, Hanna is also pregnant with Caleb's baby. They might not be married, but they are sure damn happy, unlike you. You here on your own? Don't answer that. Anyway, you leave me and my friends alone, got it? And if you ever try and cross any of us again, you will be sorry. Understand?

Mona: Yeah, whatever! And is that a threat or a promise?

As she replies to Emily's rant, you says it as if she didn't hear a thing.

Emily: Both!

Mona: Oh and before I go, I am hear with my boyfriend.

She points and we turn around to look at McDonald's, and the only person standing there is….. Jason Dilaurentis.

Spencer: Didn't see that coming!

Aria's POV:

Aria: Really, you were with my brother and then you go for Spencer's half brother?!

Mona: says the girl that slept with her teacher married him and got pregnant!

As I step forward with my fists ready, Emily and Spencer pull me back.

Emily: Really Aria, do you want to risk hurting your baby and getting arrested for assault?

Aria: Sorry, I just hate it when people talk about me and Ezra like that.

As Mona walks away holding jason's hand, me and my three best friends walk in the opposite direction to 'Clothes Maternity'.

Emily: You sure your ok Aria?

Aria: I'm fine.

As we walk into the shop, me and my friends start browsing, and then I come along this cute summer dress.

Aria: Hey have you seen this?

Hanna: That is so cute, you should totally get that.

Aria: I am, it's down from $30 to £15.

Hanna: and have you seen this?

As Hanna moves away, she comes across a full length frilly summer dress that is white with splashes of bright colours on it.

Hanna: I'm so getting this one.

As we leave the shop, me and hanna have a bag each and we walk over to 'New Born'.

Hanna: What are we buying from new born?

Spencer: You don't need it yet, but Aria you need to buy a car seat, a crib and a Moses basket.

Aria: Ok.

As we enter the shop, we see so many shelves stocked up with China's and all sorts.

Emily: Hey aria, I found this crib that is in the sale.

Aria's POV

Aria: Yeah, how much is it?

Emily: $80.

As Emily shouts the price from across the store, I quickly waddle over and see the crème coloured crib.

Aria: Perfect.

Spencer: I found this car seat for $60 It's down from $100.

Aria: I like that to, and I found this white Moses basket for only $30. Everything is in the sale.

Spencer: So that all adds up to $170. I have $15 left cause the dress was $15.

Hanna: That's fine, shall we eat at McDonalds or KFC?

Spencer/Emily: KFC!

Aria: KFC it is then.

We start walking when I realise I'm not that hungry anymore.

Aria: Hey guys, I'm not really hungry anymore.

Hanna: What, we were so looking forward to the fried chicken!

Aria: Sorry, I'm just not hungry.

Emily: Do you want to go home?

Aria: Please.

As we walk to the exit of the mall, we come across Mona, again.

Mona: Awww, leaving so soon. It's obvious that your not welcome.

As Mona says this in a fake sweet voice, I step forward and… BANG!

Mona: What the fuck Aria, are you crazy.

Spencer: Aria, why did u do that.

Aria: I don't know, I'm just not myself today.

Hanna's POV:

Mona: Your lucky that I'm not going to the police, you should be locked up, but I wouldn't do that to you seeing as your in the condition that you are.

Mona says this, gesturing to aria's bulging 5 ½ month pregnant belly.

Aria: I'm sorry Mona, I'm just not myself today.

Mona: Just go Aria.

As we leave Mona, we walk out of the mall and get into the car, with all our stuff in the trunk.

Aria: Can you drop me home please, I want to see Ezra.

Emily: Sure.

As we drop Ari home, we carry her stuff into her 2 bedroom apartment where Ezra is sleeping in their bed.

Hanna: Are you sure your ok?

Aria: I'm fine, I'm gonna have a nap.

Spencer: Ok, we'll call me later ok.

Aria: I will. Love ya guys!

Emily/Spencer/Hanna: Live you to.

All three of us wait into the care until we see that Aria is safely into her apartment and then we drive off.

Spencer: Is it me or was Aria acting really weird today?

Emily: It's not just you, but she was fine at first.

Hanna: Something's up and I'm gonna find out what it is.

Spencer: It's probably just pregnancy hormones.

Hanna: I hope I don't get like this.

Emily: Yeah, you would be crazy.

Hanna: Shut up em.


	7. Chapter 7

Ezra's POV:

As I get into the shower, I hear the door open. At first, I think it's an intruder, but the I hear.

Aria: EZRA!

I run to the front door where my wife looks like she's about to cry.

Ezra: Aria!

As I say her name she runs into my arms and hugs me.

Aria: I've missed you so much.

Ezra: So have I, how is my little soldier?

Aria: You don't even know if it's a boy or girl.

Ezra: When's the next appointment?

Aria: In two weeks.

Ezra: Aria, can I talk to you for a minute?

Aria: Of course and you know that you can talk to me about anything!

We walk over to the couch and I start to talk.

Ezra: I've been offered a new job.

Aria: That's amazing!

As aria tells me it's amazing, she hugs me tightly.

Ezra: Ok, you think it's amazing. But, the job that they have offered me is in England.

As I say this, I can see tears forming in Aria's eyes.

Aria: How long?

Ezra: Do you mean: how long is the job or how long till I make my final decision or how long have I known?

Aria: All of them!

Aria's POV:

Ezra: Well the job is 6 months to 1 year and till I make my final decision, I have 2 weeks. And the job starts in 6 months, and I've known for about a week.

Aria: Do you realise what this is going to do to our future, our baby's future. What about family and friends, they can't come with us.

Ezra: I know, I've thought about that, but this is a new life for us.

Aria: a new life, that's what you want. I'm happy hear, in our small apartment. We would have been happy in a new house that I was looking for.

Ezra: You were looking for houses?

Aria: Yes Ezra, a new house. And it might come as a shock to you, but we can't raise a child in a tiny apartment with only one bed.

Ezra: That's true, but we still can raise a child in England.

At this point we are shouting and screaming.

Aria: I don't care about England, I'M NOT GOING!

Ezra: FINE!

As Ezra shouts back at me, I storm out the apartment, slam the door and head for the stairs. Actually I'm running for the stairs and…

Ezra: What the hell was that?

As I lay on my side at the bottom of the stairs with blood on my head,mi hear the noise of running feet. I try to shout Ezra's name but all that comes out is a mumble.

Ezra: Aria!

As Ezra finally finds me, he runs down the stairs and actually starts to cry.

Ezra: I'm so sorry, this is all my fault.

Aria: It's ok, I'm sorry to, I shouldn't have stormed out like that.

Ezra: None of this s your fault. You need to go to hospital.

As Ezra stands up, he gets his phone out and dials 911.

911: Hello this is 911 what is your emergency?

Ezra's POV:

Ezra: Hello, it's my wife, she's 5 and a half months pregnant and she's fallen down a block of stairs.

911: ok sir, an ambulance is on its way. Whilst your waiting, try to keep her warm and keep her talking. It's vital that she stays awake.

Ezra: Ok.

911: The ambulance is on its way.

Ezra: a thank you, you've been very kind.

911: Happy to help, now go help your wife.

As I end the phone call, I tell Aria I'll be back in two seconds and I run back up the stairs to the apartment and fetch a blanket, Aria's favourite blanket. Then I run out the apartment again without closing the door and head back down the stairs, where the paramedics are already treating her.

Ezra: Please help my wife.

Paramedic: We are going to do everything we can, but we can't promise anything.

Ezra: Can I come in the ambulance with her?

Paramedic: Of course.

As we leave the block of flats with Aria lying on a stretcher wearing a neck brace, we get into the ambulance and Aria is strapped tightly in.

Ezra: I live you so much Aria, promise me you won't go.

I don't get a response as she is unconscious.

Paramedic: He body is going to start shutting down soon if we don't get to the hospital.

Ezra: What's wrong with her?

Paramedic: Well she has a suspected spinal injury, a broken ankle and a suspected brain injury. None of this is good for the baby. The baby has little chance of survival.

Ezra: This is all my fault.

Paramedic: What do you mean?

Ezra's POV:

Ezra: Well I was telling Aria that I've been offered a new job in England.

Paramedic: And…

Ezra: And she didn't take it too well, she stormed out of the apartment and fell down the stairs,

Paramedic: Congratulations on the job.

Ezra: That's not the point though, if I didn't tell her, none of this would have happened. I can't take the job.

Paramedic: How far are we from the hospital?

Driver: We are there now.

As we arrive at the hospital, they get Aria out and I'm still holding her hand.

Ezra: Aria, you're a fighter, you're my fighter, fight for our baby.

Paramedic: Please you can't go any further. You can wait in the waiting room and a nurse will update you whenever she can.

Ezra: Promise me she will be ok.

Paramedic: I can't promise that she will be ok, but I can promise that she is in safe hands.

Ezra: I LOVE YOU ARIA!

I still don't get a response even though she is now awake.

Nurse: Excuse me sir, is she your wife?

Ezra: Yes.

Nurse: Ok, the paramedics didn't give any information about her, could you fix that?

Ezra: Ok, where do you want me to start?

I ask this s as I walk up to the front desk and take a seat in a stool.

Nurse: Ok, first of all, what is her name?

Ezra: Aria Fitz.

Aria's POV:

Nurse: And how old is she?

Ezra: 25

Nurse: How far along is the pregnancy?

Ezra: 5 and ½ months.

Nurse: And lastly, how did this happen?

As she asks me this question, I have to stop for a moment. I have to take a deep breath in and then I realise that I am about to re-tell the whole story of how my wife nearly died.

Nurse: Sir, are you ok?

Ezra: I'm fine. Ok, she got home from a shopping trip with her friends and I told her I needed to talk to her about something.

Nurse: Go on.

Ezra: The news that I had to tell her was that I had been offered a new job in England.

Nurse: And.

Ezra: And she didn't take it well. We started to argue and she got so stressed that she ran out the apartment and fell down the stairs.

Nurse: thank you sir, you've been very helpful.

Ezra: Your welcome and please, call me Ezra,mor . What ever suits you best.

Nurse: Ok and we will keep you updated about Aria's condition.

I lay there thinking, why, why did I have to storm out, why did I do this!

Nurse 2: Aria, can you hear me?

As a nurse shines a bright light in my eyes, I blink rapidly. I try to move but I am held in place by straps.

Aria: Where am I? Where's Ezra? I want Ezra!

Nurse 2: Tour in the hospital and whoever Ezra is, then he will be in the waiting room probably.


	8. Chapter 8

Spencer's POV:

Spencer: Hey guys, Ezra's calling.

Emily: Well answer it then.

Spencer: Hello? Ezra?

Ezra: Hello, it's Aria.

Spencer: What is she ok? You sound worried.

Ezra: I am worried.

Spencer: Why what's happened?

Ezra: S-s-s-she f-f-fell down the stairs.

Spencer: Calm down Ezra, is she ok?

Ezra: I don't think so, she has got a suspected spinal and brain injury and aphas a broken ankle.

Spencer: Ok, me and the girls are coming. Don't worry.

Ezra: Please hurry.

Spencer: We will, what hospital are you at?

Ezra: Philadelphia general Hospital.

Spencer: Try and see her, it might help.

As the call ends, I alert Hanna and Emily that Aria is in hospital.

Emily: Is everything ok?

Hanna: Spencer, what's happened?

Spencer: It's Aria, she's fallen down the stairs.

Hanna: Oh my god!

Emily: What hospital is she at?

Spencer: Philadelphia General.

Ezra's POV:

As I sit in the waiting room with my head in my hands, the nurse that spoke to me earlier comes over.

Nurse: Ezra, sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, I'm Nurse Swan.

Ezra: Nurse Swan, please tell me, is my wife ok?

Nurse: We put her through some scans and it shows that there is no damage to any major vertebrates in Aria's spine. She will just find it a bit painful to walk.

Ezra: So She will walk again?!

Nurse: After her ankle has heeled, yes. Whilst her ankle is broken, she will be in a wheelchair.

Ezra: So what about her suspected brain injury?

Nurse: No damage to the brain apart from I tiny bit of swelling. We have put her on anti-biotics, after a week or two she should come off the.

Ezra: And the baby?

Nurse: Yes, I knew you would get to that.

Ezra: Well, is the baby ok?

Nurse: Well Ezra, we did an ultrasound, and the baby is still there in the amniotic sack, safe and sound. But, we won't know if there is any extensive damage until the baby is born.

Ezra: Well I guess that is good news. What about Aria overall, is she in a stable condition?

Nurse: Yes, she is just getting ready for surgery to re-build her ankle seeing as it got shattered.

Ezra: Ok, we you be able to monitor the baby during the operation?

Nurse: Yes, the operation shouldn't bring any harm to the baby.

Ezra: Thank you so much. Am I allowed to go and see her know quickly and am I allowed to stand by the viewing window?

Nurse: You can have five minutes with her and yes you are allowed.

Ezra: Thank you so much Nurse Swan, you've been ever so helpful.

Aria's POV:

I lay there on the hospital bed with a wet cloth being dabbed on my face. My whole body aches, but the thing I am most worried about is my unborn baby. I'm so stupid for running in my condition.

Doctor: Right , I am going to go through all the information about your injurys.

Aria: is my baby ok?

Doctor: I will get to that, but first lets talk about your spine. You have not damaged and of the major vertebrates, just some bruising on the minor ones.

Aria: And my brain?

Doctor: Just a little bit of bruising again, nothing major. Your very very lucky to not have any brain damage.

Aria: And my ankle?

Doctor: Your ankle got shattered so you are going to need surgery to re build it.

Aria: How long will I be in a wheelchair for?

Doctor: About 6 weeks, then you will move to crutches.

Aria: Ok and my baby?

Doctor: At the moment, the baby looks completely fine, but we won't know if there is any major trauma until the baby is born.

Aria: Ok, is the surgery going to be a risk to the baby?

Doctor: No, it won't. Your husband has requested to see you before your surgery. I'll be back in five minutes.

Aria: Thank you.

As the Doctor leaves, the love of my life walks in.

Ezra: Oh Aria.

As he walks in, I start to cry and reach out to hug him.

Ezra: Carful, don't strain your fragile body.

Aria: I'm so glad the baby is ok. I'm so sorry Ezra, if I hadn't been running, then this would never of happened.

Ezra's POV:

Ezra: None of this is your fault.

Aria: I love you.

Ezra: I love you to, it's time to go to surgery now. I. Ant come in, but I'm allowed to stand but the viewing window.

Aria: Promise me that you won't leave.

Ezra: I promise, I won't even leave to go to the toilet!

As the doctor wheels Aria out of the room, I turn around cause I can't bear to look at something so damaged. Aria is my wife, nearly a mother, I should protect her.

Nurse: Ezra, would you like to come to the viewing window?

Ezra: Yes, how many more minutes until it starts?

Nurse: 5 minutes.

Ezra: Ok, I'm just gonna go and tell the girls, could you tell that to Aria please?

I walk quickly to the waiting room, where Aria's worried friends and parents are waiting.

Byron: What the hell happened Ezra?

Ezra: Byron, I will explain everything. Aria is going to surgery cause she shattered her ankle. At the moment the baby seems fine.

As I tell them that the baby is fine, the all sigh with relief.

Ella: So my baby girl is gonna be ok then?

Ezra: As far as I know, yes. Look I really have to go, Aria wants me at the viewing window.

Spencer: When she gets out of surgery, make sure you tell her that we love her and we will come see her.

Ezra: Of course, I really gotta got now.

As I leave, I realise the time and run towards the operation viewing window..

Ezra: Doctor, has her surgery started?

Doctor: Yes, you haven't missed much, she should only be in surgery for about 2 hours, maximum 3 and a half.

Ezra: Ok.

As the doctor walks away, I take a seat at the viewing window. I start to sob and eventually put my head in my hands.

Ezra: This is all my fault.

Nurse: Ezra, you shouldn't blame yourself, you need to be strong for Aria. Aria is doing fine. They have got to the bone and are taking out the shattered pieces and replacing it with metal plates.

Ezra: How's the baby doing?

Nurse: He or she is doing fine.

Ezra: How long till the end of surgery?

Nurse: Well, they have to screw the plates in and sew up the skin. Not long now.

Ezra: Wait before you go Nurse Swan, could you just keep me company please.

Nurse: Of course.

Ezra: The baby.

Nurse: What about it?

Ezra: We go for our next appointment in a week. Will we need to re-schedule or will Aria be ok to go?

Nurse: I'll check with her other Doctor and .

Ezra: Ok, thank you.

3 Hours Later

I sit there, still With my hand in my heads, when I hear the opening of doors. I quickly look up to see if it is Aria and it is. I stand up immediately and rush to her side. I can see a tube helping her breath. She just looks so fragile.

Nurse: Ezra, maybe you should go talk to her other family, they wouldn't hear what's happened from the doctors, they want it from you. Aria should be awake soon.

Ezra: Ok.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Aria's POV:

Doctor: Ezra, I think you should go home and get some rest. I'll call you if Aria wakes up.

Ezra: Are you sure.

Doctor: Yes. Got tell her parents, they should go aswell. You've been here for a long time.

I wake up staring at a White ceiling. I can hear a beeping and a breathing machine. I try to say something, but my voice is stopped by the tube that is in my mouth. I try to scream, but it sounds like I'm tied up with tape over my mouth. I manage to reach the emergency button. A nurse comes rushing in and sees that I'm awake.

Nurse: Doctor, could you tell Ezra and Aria's family that she is awake.

Doctor: Sure will.

Doctor: EZRA!

Ezra: Yeah?

Doctor: Aria's awake!

I can hear everything that the Doctor is saying, and as soon as he tells Ezra, I hear his shoes squeak on the floor and speed back to my room.

Ezra: Aria.

Ezra walks in as the nurse takes off the tube and hands me an oxygen mask.

Ezra: Aria, I'm so sorry. I live you soon much. I'm so glad the baby is ok.

Nurse: Just so you know the baby might be born a couple weeks early, but we are prepared.

Aria: Ok.

Nurse: Well leave you to, to it.

Ezra: Thank you.

As the nurse and doctor love, Ezra leans his head over, and kisses me like never before.

Aria: I'm sorry Ezra.

Ezra: Stop apologising.

Ezra's POV

Aria: No, I need to apologise for being a selfish cow. I was so self centred, I was only thinking about myself and not you. I a think you should take the job.

Ezra: That's the problem, I don't want to.

Aria: Why not?

Ezra: I realised, that our child needs to grow up around its family, our family.

Aria: Are you sure.

Ezra: Yes, I want what's best for you and our child. And especially after what happened, the baby needs to be somewhere where it can get immediate medical attention.

Aria: If your sure, then I'll go where you go.

Ezra: I love you.

Aria: I live you too.

As I give my wife a long kiss in the lips, the nurse comes in.

Nurse: Aria, I have good news.

Aria: Yes.

Nurse: Your allowed to go home today, but you will have to be in a wheelchair as you can walk on your ankle. You'll be in the chair for about 3-4 weeks and after that you'll move to crutches, which you will be on for about 2 weeks. You should be alright by the time that your baby is born.

Aria: Thank you.

As the nurse leaves the room, I help Aria into her clothes and into the wheelchair.

Aria: Ow.

Ezra: What, did I hurt you?

Aria: No, I didn't mean ow I meant wow, the baby gave a kick. There it is again.

As aria feels another kick, she grabs my hand and places if on her stomach.

Aria's POV:

Ezra: Wow, thats amazing.

Aria's POV:

As Ezra pushes me out of the hospital room and down the hall, we go past the waiting room, where my mom and dad and my fiends are waiting.

Spencer: Aria!

Aria: Hey guys, you've been here all this time?

Ella: What do you mean have we been here all this time, of course we have.

Byron: Is the baby ok? That's all we want to know are you and the baby ok?

Aria: Im fine, the baby is to, at the moment. It might be born a bit early.

Emily: Will that harm it?

Aria: I don't know. Can we leave please Ezra, I'm tired.

Ezra: Sure. Everyone, Aria's had a long day, she needs space.

Byron: Ok, give us a call tomorrow or something?

Ezra: We will.

As Ezra wheels me out the hospital and into the car, we see Doctor McQueen.

Doctor McQueen: Aria how you feeling?

Aria: Fine, I just wanna go home cause I'm tired.

Doctor McQueen: Ok, see you next week.

Ezra: See you then Doctor McQueen.

Doctor McQueen: Please, call me Kathy.

Ezra: Ok, Kathy.

Ezra's POV:

Aria: Ezra?

Ezra: Yes?

Aria: You know that it's my birthday next week.

Ezra: Yes?

Ezra's POV:

Aria: Well, can we go out for something to eat?

Ezra: Of course.

As me and Aria drive home, we turn and look at echother and…

Aria: Ezra stop.

Ezra: Sorry was I hurting you?

Aria: A little. You can kiss me, but not to rough.

Ezra: I'm sorry.

Aria: It's ok, could you help me out of the car?

Ezra: Of course, princess Aria.

Aria: Thank you Prince Ezra.

As I help Aria out of the car and into her wheelchair, Aria feels another kick.

Aria: Ezra, I felt another kick.

Ezra: That's amazing.

Aria grabs my hand again and as she holds it there, she tilts her head up and we kiss.

Aria: We created this,many it was nearly taken from us.

Ezra: I won't let any harm come to you or our baby.

Aria's POV

Aria: Quick get inside, I'm cold.

As I wheel a Aria inside, we get into the elevator and arrive on the 4th floor at our front door.

Aria: Ezra, can I have pizza for dinner?

Ezra: Of course.

I help Aria onto the couch, and sit down with her.

Aria: Ezra, why don't you want the job?

Ezra: I already told you.

Aria's POV:

Aria: No you didn't, not the real reason.

Ezra: Well, i don't want to tear you apart from your friends, your parents. I don't want to leave my brother.

Aria: Really, does Wesley even know that he's gonna be an uncle?

Ezra: No. I'm not talking to him.

Aria: Why not?

Ezra: I don't want to talk about it.

Aria: Ok.

6 Hours Later

I wake up to the noise of Ezra's snoring. We are still sitting on the couch, but I shove Ezra so he wakes up.

Aria: Ezra, take me to bed.

Ezra: Ok baby.

As Ezra carry's me to bed bridal style, he is very careful about my ankle.

Ezra: Aria, tomorrow we are going to stay home. I'm going to go to the store and buy loads of junk food and a couple of movies. We are gonna have a lazy day.

Aria: Sounds fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Ezra's POV:

Aria is now 6 months pregnant. We are on our way to our second scan.

Aria: Ezra, can you're hurry up please, we are going to be late.

Ezra:Ok, ok.

As I leave the apartment with my pregnant wife, we carefully go down the stairs and get into the car.

Aria: Ezra, do you think there are going to be any complications during the birth?

Ezra: Aria, after your accident where you almost died, anything could happen. And I'm not saying that to scare you, I'm only saying what is the truth.

Aria: Your not scaring me. I sort of know what to expect.

After about a 15-20 minute drive, we arrive at the clinic. I help Aria out of the car and hold her hand whilst we walk in. We sit down and then all of a sudden…

Speaker: Could Aria aborts please come to room five, is waiting for you.

Aria: That's us.

As we walk out of the waiting room and down the hall, we get to room five and we go inside.

: Aria, Ezra, how nice to see you.

Aria: Nice to see you.

: How's your ankle?

Aria: Healed almost completely. A lot faster than I thought.

: Let's get to it then.

As I help my wife onto the bed, Aria pulls her shirt up a little and the doctor squirts a bit of gel on.

Ezra: Calm down Aria, I sure everything is fine.

: This is your baby.

Aria: It's so beautiful.

: Would you like to know the sex of the baby?

Aria's POV:

As the doctor asks us if we want to know or not, me and Ezra turn to eachother and we know our answer.

Aria/Ezra: Yes please.

: Ok, depending on how big your nursery is, you'll need to stock up on pink paint.

Aria: It's a girl?

: Yes it is. Have you got any names yet?

Ezra: Yes, our little princess is gonna be called Jade Ella Fitz.

: Awww, that's beautiful. Ok, from the looks of the scan, there is no damage.

Aria: Thank you.

: Your next appointment is in 2 and ½ months.

Aria: Ok and thank you again.

Me and Ezra walk out of the doctors room and out of the clinic. We get into the car and just sit in silence for a couple of moments.

Ezra: Can you believe that this is happening in only three months?!

Aria: Yeah, hey Hanna just texted me. She's having a baby shower next week on Thursday.

Ezra: Cool. How far along is Hanna?

Aria: I think she's about three, four months.

Ezra: Do you know what the date is?

Aria: Yeah, Thursday.

Ezra: Aaah, I can't make it.

Aria: Why?

Ezra: I have a meeting at work. I turned down the job in England, so they offered me a job a Hollis.

Aria: That's amazing!

Ezra's POV:

Ezra: Thank you, but please don't freak out this time.

Aria: Ezra, I'm not going to freak out.

Before I can answer, Aria pulls me in and we are kissing.

Aria: We should celebrate.

Ezra: No, I don't want a big thing going on, I mean it's only Hollis.

Aria: Are you sure.

Ezra: Yes. I just want to concentrate on my wife, and my daughter.

Aria: Ezra,mum gonna get my mom to drop off all my baby clothes from when I was a baby.

Ezra: Ok, and I have something for you for your birthday.

Aria: Ooh, what is it?

Ezra: Well, you'll just have to wait and see.

Aria: Please tell me Ezzie.

Ezra: One, no and two why are you calling me Ezzie?

Aria: You know, to get an answer out of you.

Ezra: Well Aria, it's not gonna work.

Aria: Ezra, can you help me into the bath tub please, it's gonna be difficult cause of my ankle.

Ezra: Of course.

As I follow my wife into the bathroom, I help her get undressed, to reveal her growing baby bump. I then help her climb into the tub and I place her ankle on top of a towel on the side of the tub.

Aria: You can stay here if you want babe.

Ezra: Nah, there's no room in the tub.

Aria: Oh please Ezzie.

Aria's POV:

As Ezra finally agrees to joining me in the tub, I sit up and he slides in behind me so he doesn't squash my bump.

Ezra: You know Aria, maybe we will change our baby name.

Aria: To what?

Ezra: Lola-Jade?

Aria: What so Lola Jade Ella Fitz?

Ezra: Well, if you don't mind, Lola Jade Fitz.

Aria: You know what? It's even better.

As me and Ezra kiss over our new agreement, the water in the tub starts to go a little red.

Aria: Aria, did you spill some juice or wine in the tub?

Ezra: No, I didn't bring a drink in.

Aria: Wait Ezra, I think I'm bleeding.

Ezra: Is it your ankle?

Aria: No, I think there's something wrong with the baby!

Ezra: OMG! I'm gonna get you to the hospital.

Aria: Ezra, we don't need to panic too much, there's only a little bit of blood.

Ezra: Aria, your bleeding, you could be loosing the baby!

Aria: Ok, take me to Philadelphia General, and don't forget to ring .

As Ezra climbs out of the tub, he picks me up and carry's me to our bed where he gets me some clean underwear, and a tracksuit. He helps me get dressed.

30 Minutes Later

We arrive at the hospital where I'm still bleeding, but alive.

: What's wrong with Aria?

Ezra: She was in the bath, I joined her, then about 5 minutes later, she started bleeding. I got her out immideientley.

Ezra's POV:

: She seems fine, has she been bleeding a lot?

Ezra: Not loads,in was just worried so I brought her in.

: Ok, we will do an ultrasound and if the baby doesn't look ok then we will keep her in for observation.

Ezra: Shes's nearly 7 months, so is there much chance of survival for Lola?

: Who's Lola?

Ezra: Our baby, we changed her name to Lola Jade Fitz.

: Ok, we will do some blood tests to check Aria's blood sugar levels and blood pressure.

Ezra: Ok, can I sit with her please?

: Yeah, she's just down the hall in room 9.

Ezra: Thank you.

I walk down the hall to room nine and enter. I see my wife awake laying on the bed, crying.

Ezra: Baby what's wrong?

Now I'm sitting on the chair next to her bed.

Aria: I'm scared, I'm scared something bad is going to happen. Like the baby won't make it through birth, or maybe I won't make it.

Ezra: Don't you dare say that. You and the baby will live. To hell with the medical bill. I don't care if it was 1 dollar or 1000 dollars, I'll only be complete if you and Lola are in my life.

Aria: Ok. But if we are told its me or the baby, then promise me, God promise me you'll choose the baby.

Ezra: But Aria, you can have more kids.

Aria: I don't want to go through that again.

Ezra: Ok, I promise I'll choose the baby, only if that's the last option.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Aria's POV:

It turns out that the bleeding was just a small cut from when I fell down stairs. It's been 2 months since I got out of hospital. I have one month till I'm due, hanna's five months pregnant. I missed her baby shower though. Ezra is so protective.

Ezra: Aria, do you want anything from the store?

Aria: Yes, could you get me some popcorn?

Ezra: Salted?

Aria: Yes please.

Ezra: Ok, are you sure you want to stay home?

Aria: No, I'm coming.

After me and Ezra get into the car, we drive to Walmart.

Ezra: We only need a few things.

Aria: Ok.

Me and Ezra have walked around the shop and we are almost done when…

Ezra: There's one thing missing from our salad. Do you know what it is?

Aria: Artich-aaaaaaaaaaa!

Ezra: Aria what wrong?

Before I know it, I'm on the ground, on my knees, clutching my stomach and sitting in a puddle.

Aria: Ahhhhhhh!

Ezra: Is it the baby?

Aria: Yes.

Ezra: Ok, just breath. Hello?

911: Hello, this is 911, what is your emergency?

Ezra: it's my wife, she's eight months pregnant and she in labour.

Ezra's POV:

911: Ok, have her waters broken?

Ezra: Yes.

911: Ok, it very important that she lies on her left side to increase the blood supply to the baby.

Ezra: Ok, hold on a sec.

I lay the phone on the floor and help my wife onto her left side.

Ezra: Ok, what do I do now?

911: Keep her warm and paramedics will be on scene soon.

Ezra: Is it bad if I can see a tiny bit of the baby head?

911: No, I just means that if you can see the head, it very important that she doesn't push.

Ezra: Ok. Aria, sweetie, I can sort of see the baby's head. You must not push!

Aria: I can't have my fucking child in Walmart! I need to be at the hospital!

Katy: Ezra, Aria? What going on?

Ezra: Doctor McQueen, have you been here the whole time?

Kathy: Yes, I heard some screaming and came over. Is she in..

Ezra: Labour yes,the baby's head is crowning.

Katy: Ok, it's too late to move her. We nee clean towels, I'll pay for them after!

Some clean towels get brought over. Two are put on the floor, one is put aside for the baby.

Kathy: Ezra, you need to listen to me very carefully. I want you to sit by Aria's head. I need you Aria to sit up and Ezra your going to put you arms underneath Ari's arms. This way, Aria can lean back in you.

Ezra: Ok, come on Aria, your strong, you CAN do this.

Aria gets into position.

Kathy: Aria just lean back on Ezra and pant. Good. The heads born, now I need you to give a big push.

Aria's POV:

The pain is so intense, I feel like 1000 needs are poking me one after the other.

Aria: Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

After the final push, I hear the sound of a little baby crying. Everyone in the store claps and congratulates us.

Kathy: Congratulations. Welcome to the world Lola Jade.

After our daughter is wrapped in a towel, she is handed over to me and I hear Ezra crying.

Aria: Are you crying Ezra?

Ezra: Yes, we made this beautiful creature. We made it together.

Aria: I love you Ezra.

Ezra: And I love you too, Aria Fitz.

The ambulance arrives not long after I gave birth. I get taken into the ambulance. Ezra decides to drive as he doesn't want to leave the car at Walmart. I'm still cradling my daughter, whilst the nurse cuts the cord and delivers the placenta. We arrive at hospital. And I find Ezra waiting.

Aria: Hey Ezra. Have you told my mom and dad and the girls.

Ezra: I've told the girls, I was just about to roping your mom and dad.

Aria: Do you mind if I speak?

Ezra: No, of course you can speak.

I dial my moms number and the phone rings. After a couple of seconds, she picks up.

Ella: Hello, Ezra?

Aria: It's me mom.

Ella: Oh hi Aria. Are you crying? Is the baby ok?

Aria: She's fine, she's perfect.

Ella: Aww- wait, you just said she's perfect! No! You haven't?!

Aria: She finally arrived!

Hanna's POV:

Hanna: Hey guys, Ezra just called.

Spencer: Why is everything ok with aria?

Hanna: Everything is more than ok!

Emily: Well, what's happened?

Spencer/Hanna: Don't you get it Em? Aria gave birth!

Emily: OMG! We need to go see her right now!

Hanna: We are, Spencer can you drive?

Spencer: Yeah sure.

30 Minutes Later

Me and my two friends hurry to the car, put on our seat belts and drive off to the hospital.

At the hospital.

Spencer: There's Ezra.

We see Ezra walk towards us.

Ezra: Aria is doing great. Lola-Jade has been taken for a checkup and she will be put in an incubator for 4 to 6 weeks.

Emily: How come 4-6?

Ezra: Because of all the damage that happened, like her falling down the stairs and the bleeding, and the fact that she was born a month early, but the doctors did expect that.

Spencer: Ok, can we see Aria?

Ezra: Yeah, of course.

We follow Ezra to the room 9.

Aria: Hey guys.

Hanna: Hey Aria, how you feeling?

Aria: A little bit sick, but apart from that, I feel fine.

Aria's POV:

Spencer: I have a gift for you, but it's back at toby's place because we didn't expect you to give birth so soon.

Aria: Awww thanks, you can drop it round one day if you want.

Spencer: Sure.

As Spencer agrees to my suggestion, my parents and my brother walk in.

Ezra: Guy's, let's give them some alone time.

As Ezra says this, he follow's everyone out the door. Now it's just me, my mom, my dad and my brother.

Byron: So where is our little princess?

Aria: She's been taken for a checkup. Then they are putting her in an incubator for about 4-6 weeks as of the damage that happened.

Ella: Have you given her a name?

Aria: Yeah, Lola-Jade Fitz.

Mike: Hey Aria, I know this started years ago, but is it weird that your former English teacher is the father of you child.

Byron: Mike!

Aria: Dad, it's ok. I'm actually glad he asked. When I first thought about your question, I was like woah, but then I remembered that he is the love of my life and he is a part of my life forever and always.

Mike: Ok, as long as he treats you right, because if he doesn't I will hunt him down and after I'm done with him, he will need serious face reconstruction.

Aria: Ok Mike, I think he will get the picture.

Ezra: Hey, visiting I me is just about to end.

Ella: Ok, we will be back in a couple of days.

Aria: Ok, love you mom, love you dad and love you Mike.

As everyone leaves, and Ezra has gone home. I fall asleep, knowing that my baby girl and my family and friends are safe. At least I thought they were…


	12. Chapter 12

Ezra's POV:

It's 1 am and I'm woken up by the noise of my phone ringing. I pick it up and see that I have over 3 missed calls from Aria. I instantly get another call and I answer it straight away.

Ezra: Hey Aria? What's up?

Aria: Ezra, y-you need to get down to the hospital right now.

Ezra: Aria, calm down. What's happened?

Aria: It's Lola, she's having trouble breathing. They have tried to use breathing tubes, but nothing's working! They don't know if she will survive or not!

Ezra: Calm down, I'm on my way. Do thee girls and your parents know?

Aria: Yeah, I told them not to come right now. All I want is you Ezra.

Ezra: I'm coming.

As I end the phone call, I pull some clothes on, grab my car keys and head to the hospital. I get there within 10 minutes. When I finally enter the hospital, I run to the room where aria is.

Ezra: Oh Aria!

I see her sitting on the hospital bed with her head in her hands, crying hysterically. I run over and give her a hug.

Aria: What if she doesn't make it Ezra?!

Ezra: Don't you dare think or say that!

I'm crying now.

Aria: But it's the truth. This is all my fault. I should have been more careful during the pregnancy.

Ezra: Aria, you do not have to blame yourself for this. This is no ones fault. These things happen. I know that you're a fighter and Lola Jade has inherited that from you. She will pull through.

Aria: I hope so.

Kathy: Aria, Ezra. Can I talk to you.

As Doctor McQueen comes in, she sits on the chair and I'm sitting on Aria's bed.

Aria's POV:

Kathy: We don't know what has caused Lola-Jade to have breathing difficulty's, we have managed to get in under control, but she will need medical supervision 24 hours a day.

Aria: Is she going to be ok?

Kathy: We will know more in a day or two. Her heart rate is steady at the moment, but it did dramatically drop.

Ezra: What's gonna happen in a day or two?

Kathy: Well, we will probably do some checkups and see if she can breathe on her own. When we do the checkups, it will be tests to see if there's anything wrong with her insides. I'll leave you to talk.

Aria: Oh My God!

Ezra: Calm down. She said that her breathing is under control.

Aria: Yeah, by a machine that almost failed.

Ezra: You know what Aria! Our baby is fighting for her life and all you can do is fear the worst and think negative!

By now, me and Ezra are shouting at eachother.

Aria: Ezra, I'm trying to be strong, but after everything, this is pushing me to the limit.

Ezra: Be negative, is not being strong. It's being selfish and only thinking about yourself.

Aria: I'm sorry. I'm scared ok. I'm scared for you, for me and for Lola Jade. If she dies, I will never forgive myself.

Ezra: There it is again. Stop blaming yourself for god sake. I know your scared. I dint think I could feel any different, but your attitude need to change. I don't want a wife who always thinks negative and is so fucking self centred.

Aria: You don't mean that.

Now I'm crying.

Ezra: Change you attitude, or something we will both regret.

Aria: What are you talking about?!

Ezra: I'm talking about a divorce!

Ezra's POV:

I'm about to leave when…

Aria: Please don't go Ezra. I love you so much, and the thing that keeps me going is your positivity. I realise now that Lola-Jade will pull through. Your right, I am being self centred and selfish. I love you.

Ezra: I can't stand to be angry at you. Divorce is not an option for us. I love you so much, and I promise to come and see you tomorrow. Right now, I need space.

Aria: Ok. I love you.

Ezra: I love you to.

As I kiss and hug my wife tenderly and I leave with a couple of tears streaming down my face. Just as I'm outside the door, I can hear my wife crying into her pillow. I run back in, not being able to bear the sound of her being upset.

Aria: Ezra!

I walk fast back over to her bed and her her tight and kiss her passionately the lips.

Ezra: I'm sorry I shouted. We are forever.

Aria: No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so rude.

Ezra: We are together forever.

Aria: And nothing will change or break that.

Ezra: I'm going to see Kathy about Lola-Jade.

As I leave the room, I walk down the hall where Kathy is talking to another doctor.

Ezra: Kathy. I've been thinking about what you said, and I realise you know something that me and Aria don't.

Kathy sighs.

Kathy: Ezra, sit down.

Me and Kathy sit down on the chairs where we were standing

Ezra: What's wrong with my daughter?

Kathy: Ezra, the doctors did a scan. They think that Lola-Jade has a hole in her heart.

Aria's POV:

I'm sitting in the bed reading a book when Ezra walks on slowly with his hand over his mouth. He looks shocked. The he bursts into tears and drops to his knees on the floor. I get out of bed and go straight to him and give him a hug.

Aria: What's wrong Ezra?

Ezra: It's Lola-Jade.

Aria: What about her?

Ezra: The doctors think she has a hole in her heart!

I burst into tears and Ezra hugs me back.

Ezra: They are going to do some more tests and if they come back positive, then she will need a heart transplant.

Aria: Oh my god! This can't be happening.

Now I'm pacing around the room and Ezra's sitting on a chair.

Aria: They must have read it wrong. None of this can be true. I want all the tests done again.

Ezra: Aria calm down! This is going to happen, and we have to stick together.

Aria: Does my mom know?

Ezra: Yeah, the doctors have the girls and your family's details.

There's an knock at the door and my mom walks in.

Aria: Oh mom!

My mom runs over to me and wraps her arms tight around me. You can tell that she has been crying for at least an hour.

Ella: Aria,my our so strong. If this was you or Mike, I don't think I would have found the strength to get through this.

Aria: Mom, my strength came from my husband. Ezra is being so supportive. He is going to make a great father.

Ezra: I'll always be there for my family and for yours Ella.

Ella: You are our family Ezra. You have been from day one.

Ezra's POV:

Ezra: Thank you Ella.

Ella: Ok, I gotta go. Your father will probably be wondering where I am.

Aria: Ok, send my love to him and Mike.

Ella: Right now, you need their love more than anything. But I'll do it anyway.

Ella pecks her daughter on the head and leaves.

Ezra: I'm going to feast some coffee, do you want anything?

Aria: Yes please, tea, with milk.

Ezra: And two sugars.

Aria: So you do listen to me?!

After about 5 minutes, I return with a coffee in one hand and a tea in the other.

Aria: Thank you baby.

Me and Aria are slurping away at our hot drinks. We seem happy, but that is only short lived. Then Aria's face drops and she puts her tea aside.

Aria: This is what I've dreamed of for years. To be happy with a baby and a husband.

Ezra: You have both of those things.

Aria: Yeah but one could be taken away, just like that.

There's a knock on the door, and Kathy walks in.

Ezra: Whats happened.

has a very concerned look on her face.

Aria: Did you do the tests or not?

Kathy: We did do the tests Aria. It was very difficult to get accurate, so we had to do them a couple of times. We sent the tests off eventually and they came back quicker than expected.

Aria: Well?

Kathy: the tests came back…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Aria's POV:

As me and my husband receive the amazing new, I have my emotions all over the place.

Kathy: But, she will have some breathing difficulties when she's older.

Ezra: So is she going to be ok?

Kathy: We think so.

As I just sit there tears rolling down my face and my hands over my mouth, Ezra comes and hugs me.

Ezra: I told you it's gonna be ok baby.

Aria: Will she need like and oxygen thing when she sleeps or something to help her feed?

Kathy: No, but she will need a monitor attached to her so if she does stop breathing, then the alarm goes off.

Ezra: Ok. When can she go home?

Kathy: She is allowed to go home today.

Aria: Ok and me, am I allowed to go home today?

Kathy: Yes,my our allowed to go home today. I'll leave you two to talk.

As Kathy leaves,I get out of bed, I run up to Ezra and he picks me up and spins me round. Then he puts me back down and we passionately kiss. I then decide to get ready and when I come out, Ezra is holding our tiny daughter.

Aria: Hey baby.

I hold my arms out to hold her and within a flash, the wonderful human being that I helped make is wrapped in her blanket with a cute little hat on. Then me and Ezra leave the hospital and head to the car. He straps Lola-Jade in and then gets in the drivers seat. Even though it's a short drive home, me and Lola-Jade fall asleep.

Ezra: Aria, sweaty. We're home. Do you want to get Lola or shall I?

Aria: It's ok, I'll get her.

After I get my precious daughter out of her car seat and carry her in my arms, we walk into the apartment where…

Ezra's POV:

Everyone: Surprise!

Me and my family are absolutely stunned to see that all our loved ones are standing in a party-decorated apartment.

Hanna: Hey, can I hold my little niece?

Aria: Sure, but make sure Emily and Spencer hold her as well.

Ella: Hey aria!

Aria: Hey mom.

As Ari hugs her mom, I talk to Byron.

Byron: So know that you have a baby on your hands, how are you going to cope?

Ezra: Well, how did you cope when Aria was born?

Byron: Actually better than expected. The only bad bit was that she took ages to learn to walk.

Ezra: It's probably going to be the same case with Lola-Jade.

Byron: Well, if you ever need help with the medical costs, you know where I am.

Ezra: Thank you very much.

As me and Byron shake hands and end our conversation, I walk over to Caleb and Toby who are chatting with a glass of champaign in their hands.

Toby: Hey man, how do you feel now that you're a father.

Ezra: Well Toby, I feel with great power, comes great responsibility.

As I say this, me, Toby and Caleb crack up laughing.

Caleb: No really, how do you feel?

Ezra: I feel amazed that I have made another person of the human race, and not only that, I have a second person to protect in my family.

Caleb: Hope I feel like that when Hanna gives birth.

Toby: Boy or girl?

Aria's POV:

Caleb: Boy.

Ezra: Any names?

Caleb: We're thinking Jacob or Tyler.

Aria: Ezra, Lola looks a little tired, can you come and help me put her to bed.

Ezra: Sure.

As my husband gets given our daughter, he carrys her carefully to our bedroom where we see our crib all built. He lays her down and places her blanket on top. I then connect her to her breathing machine and take the wireless watch-size monitor with me. We carefully close the door without waking her and rejoin the party.

Byron: Excuse me everyone.

As my dad clears his throat, everyone turns to his attention.

Byron: Id like to raise a toast, to Aria and Ezra and their new daughter, Lola-Jade. May all your lives be filled with happiness and joy and have more babies to come. Aria and Ezra everybody!

Everyone: Aria and Ezra.

As people clink glasses and take a sip, me and Ezra quickly kiss. Everyone goes back to chatting and Ezra is chatting with Toby and Caleb again.

Emily: Hey Aria, how you feeling?

Aria: Thanks for asking, I feel great. I still feel I little dizzy form the morphine they gave me, but apart from that, everything's good.

Hanna: Hey Aria, does it hurt?

Aria: Does want hurt Hanna?

Hanna: Giving birth?

Aria: Yes, but it's so worth it. I had no pain relief, so it was harder.

Hanna: Hmm, this little baby boy betta be easy to push out.

Aria: Wait did you just say baby boy?

Ezra's POV:

Hanna: Yeah, we found out last week.

Aria: Oh congratulations. How many months till your due?

Hanna: Two and a half.

Spencer: Well it's going to fly by.

Emily: Yeah, before you know it, you'll be in so much pain.

Hanna: Shut up Em!

Ask see my wife joking with her friends, I gets everyone's attention so I can say a speech.

Ezra: I'd like to say a few words. I just want to thank everyone for coming and doing this. Thank you for all the support that we've had and thank you for all the get well soon cards. We are going to be very happy together. Thank you.

As everyone cheers, Aria pulls me into the bathroom.

Ezra: Aria what's going on?

Aria: I found it. The perfect home.

Ezra: What do you mean?

Aria: I mean that I found us a 4 bedroom house. It's a 10 minute drive from Hollis and a 15 minute drive from here.

Ezra: Please tell me you are joking?

Aria: Why, are you not happy?

Ezra: That came out wrong, of course I'm happy, we can finally have our own space and Lola-Jade can have her own room. When do we move?

Aria: Next Tuesday.

Ezra: Why don't we tell everyone now?

Aria: Great idea.

As me and Aria walk out of the bathroom holding hands, she gets everyone's attention for the third time.

Aria's POV:

Aria: Everyone, me and Ezra have some news. Ezra, you should tell them.

Ezra: Well, as most of you know, I got a job a Hollis. So me and Aria have decided to move to a bigger house. It not far from hear, so you can still visit. So we thought we would just let you know.

To my surprise, everyone is clapping and cheering and my mom is CRYING!

Spencer: me and the girls have come to an agreement.

Aria: And what is that?

Spencer: We let you move if we can come and visit whenever we want and you come and visit every other weekend.

Aria: Deal.

Everyone laughs a bit and goes back to chatting.

2 Hours Later.

Everyone has left and it's about 9:30 pm.

Ezra: Baby, I'm gonna check on Lola-Jade and then I'm going to bed. I'm so tired.

Aria: I'll be there in a minute, I just need some water.

As Ezra goes over and checks in Lola-Jade, he walks up behind me, picks me up and we start kissing. He carry's me to the be and now he's on top of me. We are still in the very passionate kiss. He tries and takes my top off but then…

Aria: Ezra wait, I came home from hospital today. I know Lola-Jade won't know hat we are doing but it's wrong to do it with her here. Maybe in a couple of nights.

Ezra: Ok, I don't want to hurt you.

Aria: Thanks for understanding. And to make up for it, we will make it a special night. I've seen these ads about cabins up in the smoky mountains.

Ezra: What's the price?

Aria: Well I think maybe 5 days should be enough, I looked that up and it was 350 dollars.

Ezra: I'll book it tomorrow. And Spencer, Hanna or Emily can look after Lola-Jade.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Ezra's POV:

I wake up at about 9:45 am and I roll over in bed to find that my wife isn't where she was. I look over to the crib, Lola-Jade is gone too. I start to panic and then I hear a loud screaming noise. I smile and then get out of my bed, I'm just in my underwear.

Aria: Hey baby!

Ezra: I've been thinking.

Aria: Yeah, tell me.

Ezra: Well.

I start to beging my sentence as I sit on the sofa.

Ezra: I think we a rushing things. I mean, you came home from hospital YESTERDAY! And I think we should wait till Lola-Jade is around 6 months old. Until she's stronger to cope without us.

Aria: What are you saying?

Ezra: I'm saying that I think we should postpone our Smoky Mountains Trip.

Aria: Yeah, I was going to say the same thing. And we are moving next week so that's all going to be stressful.

Ezra: So what are you doing today?

Aria: Well, I was going to go to the mall with Lola-Jade, you can come to if you want.

Ezra: Sure, our first family day out.

1 hour later.

As Aria takes our daughter, I carry the push chair down the stairs. She then straps the baby in her car seat and the gets her self in. I do the same.

Ezra: All set.

Aria: Yep.

Ezra: Aria, can I tell you something.

Aria: Anything baby.

Aria's POV:

Ezra: I love you so much and I never want to loose you.

Aria: I love you to.

Ezra leans in for a kiss!

Aria: Ezra watch out!

We nearly collide with a car in the other lane, but Ezra swerves and comes off the road. Just as we get to the edge of the road, the car flips three times before coming to a stand still. (The car is normal way up)

Aria: What happened?

As I regain consciousness, I start to realise what's happened. Then I hear the ear piercing scream of may daughter who is still strapped in her seat. Then I look to my husband, he looks lifeless. Blood pouring down his face.

Aria: Ssh, ssh. Don't cry sweetheart. We're gonna be okay. Someone will come and help us.

As I turn away from my daughter who had no stopped crying, I start to cry myself. The tears make my cuties on my face sting.

Aria: PLEASE DEAR GOD SOMEBODY HELP US!

Stranger: Hello, are you okay?

Aria: Hello, please help us. My feet are trapped. Is my baby ok?

The stranger looked through the back window.

Stranger: She looks fine. I was driving in my car and I saw the whole thing. I'm gonna call, for help.

Aria: Thank you.

As a huge flood of relief covers my bloody body, Ezra starts to wake up.

Aria: Ezra, wake up.

Ezra: What happened?

Aria: We've been in a car accident.

Ezra: Where's Lola? Is she okay?

Ezra's POV:

Aria: She's fine, I can't move though. I'm trapped.

Ezra: I'm sorry.

Aria: Don't be.

Ezra: But it's my fault. If hadn't of leaned in for that kiss, none of this would have happened.

Aria: Don't worry.

Stranger: Ok, help is on the way.

Ezra: Who's that?

Aria: Someone who saw the whole thing.

Ezra: Aria, my ear feels wet, is there water in my ear? Have we been swimming?

Aria: What? What are you…! NO!

As my wife turns to look at me, there is blood gushing out my ears. I'm now unconscious!

Aria: SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US! MY HUSBAND MIGHT BE DEAD AND I CAN SMELL GAS!

With this, Lola-Jade starts to cry again.

Stranger: Ok, emergency services at here.

Paramedic: Ok, can you tell me where the pain is?

Aria: My legs hurt a bit, there trapped.

Paramedic: Okay, we are going to get you out as quickly as possible.

Aria: Ok, but please help my baby and my husband.

Paramedic: Your baby has been taken to safety and someone is helping your husband.

Aria: Please, I'm scared.

Firefighter: Ok ma'am. We're going to cut off the back door. Then a paramedic is going to get in the back seat and put a neck brace on you.

Aria: Ok.

Aria's POV:

Firefighter: We also need to brake the rest of the glass. So we need to put a safety sheet to cover you so you don't get cut by the glass.

As the sheet is placed on my, the glass is broken. Then the neck brace is put on me. I'm so worried for Ezra and my daughter.

Firefighter: Ok, we are going to take the door off now so we can free you. Your husband has been taken to safety.

Aria: Please hurry. I think there is gas leaking!

Firefighter: Ok, we will get someone to check.

As I see the firefighter go over and tell someone, he comes back with a concerned look on his face.

Aria: Please get me out. I'm scared!

Firefighter: Ok, you need to listen to me very carefully. We need to get you out as quickly as we can. There is gas leaking, so we are going to give you an oxygen mask.

Aria: Please hurry!

Now I'm really crying. I just want to get out of the wrecked car.

After 15 very long minutes, I'm freed from the car. I'm placed on a spinal board and carried to an ambulance. As the lift me into the ambulance, I can see my husband in another one. He looks so peaceful. I must if passed out, because before I knew it, I was in a hospital bed, connected to a machine. My spine can't be damaged because I'm sitting up.

Aria: Hello.. Where am I?

Doctor: Your at the hospital, you've broken your right leg, but your going to be just fine.

Aria: Where's my baby? Where's my husband?

Doctor: What are their names, and I'll have a look?

Aria: My Abby is called Lola-Jade Fitz and my husband is Ezra Fitz.

Doctor: Ok.

The doctor comes back with a piece of paper in her hand.

Aria: Well? Where are they, are they ok?

Ella's POV:

Doctor: Your daughter, Lola-Jade is it?

Aria: Yeah that's her.

Doctor: Well, she's in a special baby unit and your husband, he's in the ICCU.

Aria: Oh my god! Is he going to be ok?

Doctor: Well, his ear drums are badly damaged, hence the blood gushing out. He's in a coma at the moment.

Aria: When can I see him?

Doctor: Not at the moment, but I can bring your baby to you.

Aria: Please.

The doctor leaves and returns with my baby who is wrapped in a soft white blanket with a few cuts on her face.

Aria: Hey baby. I'm so sorry. I love you so much and daddy's loves you to. Daddy's to weak to see you, but he will get stronger.

Doctor: Since Lola-Jade is completely fine, would you like a relative or someone come pick her up?

Aria: Yes, but has her breathing problem got worse.

Doctor: You just need to stay in the same routine, her condition isn't as good as it was, but over the next couple of weeks, she will get better.

Aria: Ok. Thank you. I'm going to get my mom.

As I sit down, ready to watch big brother, my phone vibrates.

Ella: Hello? Who's this?

Aria: Mim it's me on the hospitals phone.

Ella: Hospital? Are you ok?

Aria: We were in a car accident. Don't worry. Lola-Jade is completely fine. I've broke my leg, and I'm bruised.

Ella: What about Ezra?


	15. Chapter 15

15:

Aria's POV:

As I explain everything to my mom, she rushes to the hospital. My mom arrives at the hospital. She comes over to me and hugs me tightly.

Ella: Aria? What about Ezra?

Aria: The doctors put him in the ICCU. He's in a coma.

Doctor: Excuse me, I hope I'm not intruding.

Aria: No not at all.

Doctor: We have updates about your husbands condition.

Aria: Well?

Doctor: Ezra, has broken some of his ribs. And one of them completely came out of place and punctured his right lung.

Ella: Oh my god.

Doctor: We have got him on a ventilator, but he's still in his coma. We will try to wake him up tomorrow.

Aria: Ok. Do I need to stay overnight?

Doctor: No, we will put a proper cast on and then you will be discharged.

The Doctor leaves and then comes back with all the stuff that they out on a cast. After finishing, I carry my daughter whilst my mom pushes me in my wheel chair.

Ella: Aria, I think you should stay at our house for a couple of days.

Aria: Ok. What will I do about clothes?

Ella: I'll get Spencer and Emily to go round.

Aria: Ok.

Just as we get to the exit, someone very familiar is rushed in. It's Hanna.

Aria: Hanna, Caleb? What are you doing here?

Caleb: Hanna has gone into labour.

Aria: We were just leaving, but we can stay?

Hanna's POV:

Hanna: Please stay. I want you hear.

Aria: Ok.

As I'm taken to a delivery room, aria is being pushed behind me. I'm in the room and Aria is outside.

Kathy: Ok Hanna. If you don't already know who I am, I'm , but you can call me Kathy. I was Aria and Ezra's doctor.

Hanna: Please get me some pain relief.

I'm given some pain relief and just as I start sucking on the grass and air, aria is walking in on her crutches.

Aria: Do you want me in here?

Hanna: Yes, I want you and Caleb.

Aria: Ok.

Caleb: Hanna, your doing so well. I love you.

Hanna: I love you to. I feel like I need to push.

Kathy: Ok, I'll talks a look. It looks like your 10 centimetres dilated.

Hanna: What does that mean?

Kathy: It means your ready to push.

Hanna: Oh ok. When do I push?

Kathy: NOW!

As I push with all my might, I collapse back in the bed and I'm breathing heavily.

Kathy: Take some gas and air if you need it.

I take my gas and air a gain and push.

Kathy: Ok, the head is crowning, so it's very important that you don't push. Just pant.

I start to pant, and within minutes, my baby's head is born.

Caleb's POV:

My beautiful fiancé is pushing with all her effort. After five minutes of panting, we finally hear the sound of a crying baby.

Kathy: Congratulations, you have a baby boy.

Hanna: Can I see him?

Kathy: After the cords cut. Caleb do you want to?

I cut the cord and then wrap my baby son in a blanket. Then I take him to Hanna.

Aria: So have you got a name?

Hanna: I think Jacob Daniel Rivers.

Caleb: It's perfect.

As me and my fiancé cradle our new bundle of joy, Aria is pushed out of the room by her mother.

Ella: Two down, two to go.

Aria: Yep, mom, can you see if I can go and see Ezra?

Ella: Do you think that now is a good time?

Aria: It's a perfect time.

Ella: Ok. Excuse me Doctor? Is Amy daughter allowed to see her husband, Ezra Fitz?

Doctor: Yes, but only for five minutes.

Aria: Thank you.

Ella: You ready?

Aria: Yeah.

Ella: Oh my god!

Aria: Can I kiss his head?

Doctor: Yes.

Aria: Mom take me home.

Aria's POV:

As we drive home, I have to cradle my baby as we need a new pushchair and a new car seat.

Ella: Are you ok?

Aria: I'm fine. I just miss talking to Ezra.

Ella: Im sure he will be ok.

Aria: But you do t know that. What if he never wakes up.

Ella: He will wake up.

Aria: Like I said, you don't know that.

Ella: Ok, ip he might wake up.

Aria: Hmmmm.

Ella: Well, tomorrow, do you want me to order a new car seat and pushchair for Lola-Jade, your father can pay.

Aria: If you and him don't mind.

Ella: Anything for the safety of my granddaughter.

Aria: Thanks mom, you're the best.

As we pull up to mine and Ezra's apartment, my mom leaves the car and quickly goes up to grab mine and Lola's things. She's only like five minutes.

Ella: So, what do you want for dinner?

Aria: Can we just have pizza?

Ella: Sure, homemade or ordered.

Aria: Home made.

Ella: Ok.

Aria: Will Mike be home, he needs to spend quality time with his niece.

Ella: Actually I just got a text from him, he just arrived home from a friends house.

Aria: Good. I've missed him to.

Byron's POV:

As I'm watching the football game on t.v, I hear a car pull into the driveway. I instantly know that it's my wife, my daughter and my granddaughter. I get up immediately to open the door and help my daughter.

Aria: Hey dad.

Byron: Oh Aria, I've been so worried.

Mike: Aria!

As Mike comes running down the stairs, her runs over to Aria and hugs her tightly.

Aria: Careful Mike.

Mike: Sorry, where's my little niece, I haven't seen her for ages.

Aria: Here she is.

As my son carefully takes my granddaughter into his arms, he starts to talk to her.

Mike: Hey Lola-Jade. Wanna see my room?

We all laugh and then they goth disappear upstairs.

Ella: I'm going to get the stuff from the car.

Aria: I'll help.

Byron: Aria, sit down, you need to rest. I'll help your mother.

As I help my daughter out of her wheelchair and onto the couch, I leave the house to help carry the stuff in.

I return within minutes with a bag in each hand.

Aria: Mom, where will Lola sleep?

Ella: Hanna and Caleb have a travel crib that they are not using.

Aria: Ok. Can you pass me my crutches, I want to go upstairs.

Ella: Are you sure you don't want help.

Aria: I'm fine, I just want to go upstairs.

As my wife gives the crutches to our daughter. She carefully pushes herself up the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Ezra's POV:

I slowly wake up, not realising what's happened. My body aches all over. I can hear an air sort of sound and a beeping. I then realise there is something in my mouth. It's a tube. I feel something around my neck. I try to lift my arms up to feel it, but it's no use. Then a nurse walks in.

Nurse: Your awake, thank goodness.

As she takes to tube out and gives me a small tube to hooks to my nose, she starts to do something with a needle.

Ezra: Where's Aria? Where's my daughter?

Nurse: So you remember everything?

Ezra: Yes, but you didn't answer the question.

Nurse: They left not long ago.

Ezra: Is my family ok though?

Nurse: Your wife sustained a broken leg and bruising on her ribs and your daughter is fine.

Ezra: What's wrong with me?

Nurse: Now that your awake we can do some spinal x rays.

Ezra: Ok. Can you call my wife please.

Nurse: Sure, I'll tell reception.

As the nurse leaves, she returns with two other doctors.

Nurse: Ok, these doctors are going to take you for your x Rays. If there are no problems, we will sit you up.

I'm pushed out of the room. All I can think about is my family. The last thing I remember is my wife screaming for help. I'm in the x Ray room now.

Doctor: Ok, this will only take a second.

Ezra: Ok.

Doctor: We're done.

Aria's POV:

Me and my family sit down to eat. My daughter is asleep in the travel crib that we borrowed from Hanna and Caleb. Halfway through eating, my mom's phone rings.

Ella: Excuse me, hello who is this?

Hospital: This is the Philadelphia General, we have a request for a patient to talk to Aria Fitz.

Ella: Aria, it's for you.

I take the phone and put it to my ear.

Hospital: Hello is this Aria?

Aria: This is she.

Hospital: He's awake.

I instantly drop the phone and start crying.

Byron: Aria what is it?

Aria: Ezra, He's awake. Ezra's awake!

Mike: That's amazing.

Ella: Shall we go and see him?

Aria: Yes of course.

Mike: I'll stay here with Lola-Jade.

Me and my parents race to hospital. Waits the speed we are going, we get there with 10 minutes.

Byron: Are you sure you ready to see him?

Aria: Yes.

As we find a parking space, my mom hands me my crutches and I move towards the entrance.

Aria: Uh, excuse me. Could you tell em what room is Ezra Fitz in?

Receptionist: His room is 142, he's in x Ray at the moment, but you can wait there if you want.

Ezra's POV:

As I'm wheeled back from x Ray, because I'm sitting up now, the first person I see is my wife.

Aria: Ezra!

As my bed is put back in place, my wife shifts herself towards me. We endure a long passionate kiss. I'm holding her head as we kiss. I break from the kiss and hug her.

Ezra: I'm so sorry. I should never of leaned in for a kiss.

Aria: Stop apologising!

With this, Aria kisses me and I kiss her back. She runs her fingers through my hair and I have one hand on her head and one on her back. We eventually break and aria sits herself on the chair right next to my bed. We didn't even realise that the nurse was still in the room.

Nurse: I love seek love.

We all chuckle and then the nurse picks up some paper.

Nurse: Aria, Ezra. I don't know how to tell you this, but..

Aria: But what, will my husband walk again?

Nurse: Ezra, your not going to be ok!

Ezra: What?!

Nurse: a your going to be better then ok! It looks like you'll make a full recovery.

Ezra: That's amazing! Thank you!

Aria: When will he be discharged?

Nurse: Hopefully tomorrow.

Ezra: Will I be able to walk straight away?

Nurse: Yes, just take it easy.

Aria: sorry if I sound rude, but could I ask, how long will my leg take to heel?

Nurse: Around 6 weeks.

Aria: Could you not make the recovery any quicker?

Aria's POV:

Nurse: Well, if you rest it and don't use your crutches, you could be heeled writhing 3 weeks.

Aria: Ok, Ezra you don't mind doing a lot with Lola-Jade?

Ezra: No, speaking of which, where is she?

Aria: She's at my moms house with Mike. Me and her we're going to stay there until you got discharged from hospital, but it seems we will have to move all our stuff back home.

Ezra: Well stay there tonight and you can come home tomorrow.

As I say goodbye to my husband, we endure yet another long and passionate kiss.

Ezra: See you tomorrow babe.

Aria: See you tomorrow baby.

We kiss one more time quickly and I get my crutches and leave.

As I shift long, my mom catches me up after getting a coffee.

Aria: Where's dad?

Ella: He's in the car.

Aria: I can't wait till tomorrow! Before Ezra comes home, you don't mind helping me move my stuff back to ezra's?

Ella: Of course not.

As I continue to shuffle down the hall, my mom keeps me steady. We eventually arrive to the pick up point where my dad has the car ready and waiting for us. He gets out and helps me into the back seat and we eventually drive away, back to my moms house.

Byron: So how was everything?

Aria: It was amazing dad. Ezra is going to be perfectly fine and he's being discharged tomorrow.

Byron: That's great news.

Aria: oh, I need to tell you something.

Ella: What is it?

Ezra's POV:

As I sit in my bed reading a book, a nurse comes in with my dinner. The sight of the food makes me lick my lips, realising that I still have the taste of Aria's lip gloss on them.

Nurse: Would you like the radio on sir?

Ezra: Please.

Nurse: Any certain music station?

Ezra: The first thing that comes on.

The nurse switches the radio on and within a few seconds the music starts to play. To my amazment, the song that is play, why its B-26!

Nurse: I love this song.

Ezra: It's our song!

Nurse: Excuse me?!

Ezra: Sorry, I meant that it's mine and my wife's song. We divided that when we first met because that's the song that was playing.

Nurse: That's lovely, here's your food.

She places the tray on a moveable table and pushes it up to me. I only just realise that the food is lasagne, my favourite meal that Aria can cook. The nurse leaves me to eat my food. By the time B-26 is finished I'm halfway through my dinner. And then….

Ezra: Wes!

As my brother walks in, he comes over to the bed and we hug!

Ezra: How did you know I was hear?

Wes: It was on the news.

Ezra: Well, it's great to see you!

Wes: It's great to see you to, where's your wife and my niece?

Ezra: They are at my mother in law's house.

Wes: Oh, great. Now when you leaving hospital?

Ezra: Tomorrow actually.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Aria's POV:

As we arrive to the house, I slowly get out and shuffle into the house. My mom and dad are following behind me when I almost fall but my dad catches me. Slow down there champ.

Aria: Thanks dad.. And don't call me champ please.

I moan in annoyance. After the door is shut, Mike comes down.

Aria: Where's Lola?

Mike: She's asleep, Spencer and Toby dropped the travel crib round.

Aria: Thanks. I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Mom can you help me get into my pyjamas.

Ella: Sure.

As my mom helps me up the stairs, we enter my room where I sit on the bed and my mom starts to get my pyjamas. I'm finally in them and my mom then helps me get under the sheets. I look over at my daughter who is fast asleep, still connected to her breathing machine though.

Aria: Goodnight mom.

Ella: Goodnight sweetheart.

My mom kisses my softly on the head and leaves my room, closing the door behind her. All I can think about is Ezra. I just can't wait to be with him. Even though I can't fully walk without help, we won't have to delay out move. I sort of roll over to grab my TV remote. I switch op it on and the first programme that comes on is KUWTK (Keeping Up With the Kardashians).

Khloe: So what do you think about Kim being pregnant?

Kendall: I don't know, it's exciting I guess.

Kourtney: Yeah it's exciting, but when the baby is here, the press are going to be all over it. It's gonna be new baby west this and new baby west that.

Kylie: What about North, do you think she will feel jealous?

Kendall: She's too young to understand what it's like to feel jealous, I mean Koutney how did you feel when Kim was born?

Kourtney: I'm not sure I mean I was only one

KUWTK was really boron me so I just turned my TV off and closed my eyes.

Ezra's POV:

Wes has already left and it's getting late. All I can think about is Aria and my daughter, they mean so much to me, but because of me they could have been taken away! Its about 1:30 am so I just decide to close my eyes and fall asleep and then a dream comes along, well a nightmare actually.

Ezra: Aria wake up!

Aria: W-what happened?

Ezra: We've been in a car crash.

Aria: What? Where's Lola-Jade?

Ezra: She's in the back, she's ok.

Aria: Ezra, I can't feel my legs.

Ezra: Don't say that, we're going to get out of here. It's ok, see. Help is already here.

My wife is dragged from the car wreck and then me and my daughter are freed. Then I see CPR being performed on my wife.

Ezra: No! I never even got to say goodbye!

Paramedic: Time of death…12:47 pm.

Ezra: No, you have to keep trying!

Paramedic: I'm sorry, she's dead.

Ezra: Please!

I eventually wake up with cold sweat running down my face. I immediately sit up and grab a tissue to wipe my face. I then slowly lay back, trying to think positive and happy thoughts. I eventually fall back asleep, but then wake up again at 3:00 am.

Nurse: Your wife told me that you like a coffee if you ever wake up, shall I get you one?

Ezra: Please.

The nurse comes back with a coffee in her hand, she then hands it to me.

Ezra: Thanks.

Nurse: Im going to have to go now.

Aria's POV:

I wake up to the sound of knocking on my door.

Aria: Come in.

My mom enters my room and sits on my bed.

Ella: Morning honey.

Aria: Morning mom.

Ella: Me and your father have decided to move your's and ezra's stuff to your new house on Sunday.

Aria: But that's today.

Ella: Oh I know, your father has taken the stuff back to the flat and is loading up a truck.

Aria: Thank you. Wait does that mean we move today.

Ella: No, but you move tomorrow. Everything is going to be moved today, so you and Ezra will have to stay here tonight, is that ok?

Aria: I don't care, thank you so much!

As I hug my mom, my baby wakes up and cries.

Ella: I'll get her.

As my mom picks my daughter up, she carries her carefully in her arms and sits back down on my bed. Then she hands me my daughter.

Aria: Morning sweetheart, daddy's coming hoe today.

Ella: What time are we picking Ezra up?

Aria: noon. I think it's only right to take him to the apartment one last time so he can say goodbye.

Ella: Yeah that's nice. Ok, I'll take Lola-Jade downstairs, you set dressed and we will go out to the mall, get a new pushchair and a new car seat. Then we will go and get Ezra.

Aria: Ok.

As I get dressed and go downstairs, my brother quickly runs up behind me and helps me to the car.

Ezra's POV:

I've just had another coffee and my breakfast. I start to get bored, so I decide to call Aria, only realising that my phone got destroyed in the crash. So I then decide to call for a nurse.

Nurse: Is there anything I could do for you sir?

Ezra: Can I make a personal call please?

Nurse: Yep.

The nurse hands me a special hospital phone and I dial Aria's number.

Aria: Hello, who's this?

Ezra: Aria, it's Ezra.

Aria: Ezra! Morning babe, how ha feeling?

Ezra: I'm feeling great, I can't wait to sleep in our apartment tonight.

Aria: About that, my dad and Mike have moved all of our stuff to our new house and we are moving tomorrow.

Ezra: Oh.

Aria: Are you angry?

Ezra: No, I'm thrilled. Where will we stay tonight if all of our stuff is being moved?

Aria: Well, me and you and Lola-Jade are going to stay at my moms.

Ezra: Ok. When you coming to get me?

Aria: Well, me and my mom are going to the mall to buy a new push air and a new car seat, then we are coming to get you.

Ezra: Ok, oh Aria.

Aria: Yes baby?

Ezra: I love you so much!

Aria: And I love you too babe. I gotta go, we are at the mall.

Ezra: Ok, bye.

I end the call and hand the phone back to the nurse.

Aria's POV:

We arrive at the mall where my mom gets out the car, walks over to my side and takes my daughter whilst I pull myself out of the car.

Ella: So where did you get op your stuff from?

Aria: New born, but there was a sale and it was ending the next day so maybe we could go Mother Care?

Ella: Ok.

As we go to Mother Care, we find the hints we need and purchase them. Then we find a clear space to assemble the push air as it gets really annoying to carry a baby around.

Aria: Right, we are done here. Let's go.

As we exit the mall, we get back in the car and my mom clips Lola-Jade into her car seat. We eventually drive off to the hospital to pick up my beloved husband. I can't wait to get to our new house, it's going to be a new start. Ezra might have to start his teaching job a little late, but we will be ok.

As we arrive to the hospital, my mom gets the pushchair out of the trunk and puts Lola Jade in it. I then shift myself out of the car. We head to wards the entrance of the hospital, my on my crutches and my mom pushing Lola.

Ella: Uh yes, we are here to pick up Ezra Fitz.

Receptionist: I'm sorry, but it says he has already been discharged.

Aria: Well can you check again? He's my husband.

Ezra: There's no need for her to check again, cause I'm right here.

I instantly spin around to see my husband standing there with open arms. I hug him tightly.

Ezra: Careful aria.

Aria: Sorry. So do you want to go back to the apartment one last time.

Ezra: Yes.

With that. Me my mom, and my husband walk out of the hospital, Ezra holding my hand and my head on his shoulder. We eventually get to the car and drive off. The car ride to the apartment is silent, but it's not intense. I've just missed being by ezra's side, being able to hold him, being able to kiss him, I just missed him.

Aria: Here we are, let's say goodbye…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Ezra's POV:

I get out the car first so I can help my wife.

Ezra: Well only be 5 minutes.

Ella: Okay, take as long as you need.

Me and my wife walk into the block of apartments and head to our old place. After a few minutes of standing at the door, we decide it's time to go back down. We eventually get in the car and drive back to Aria's parents house. We eventually get into the house. I. Quite tired so I go upstairs to where me an Aria will be sleeping. I lay on the bed and before I know it, my wife is laying next to me.

Aria: I locked the door.

Ezra: Yeah, what do you suppose on doing?

Aria: I don't know, role play?

Ezra: a I think we should save naughty student and teacher for our new house.

Aria: Yeah, but can we do this?

Ezra: Do what?

Before I know it, my wife is pulling at my top and kissing me. I roll on top of her and we start to make out.

Ezra: Aria, we can't, not here, not with your family in the house.

Aria: Ok, but we are so doing it when we get to the house, and properly when my cast comes off.

Ezra: I love you.

Aria: I love you to.

Aria switches on the t.v and a random film comes on. We just lay there and eventually fall asleep. Few house later.

Ella: Knock, knock, are you awake?

Aria: Yeah, we're awake mom. Come in.

Ella: Your father and I thought it would be nice if we got take out for dinner?

Aria's POV:

Aria: Ezra do you want takeout for dinner?

Ezra: What?

Aria: I said do you want take out for dinner?

Ezra: nah, I'm not hungry.

Aria: Yeah, neither am I?

Ella: Ok, me your father and your brother are going to go to a restaurant. Do you to wanna stay here and have some time alone?

Aria: Yes, we need some quality family time.

As we here my mom, dad and brother leave the house, I turn back to look at Ezra.

Ezra: Aria, if we weren't married, if I didn't even know you, I don't know how I would have got through life with someone like you standing by my side.

Aria: Ezra, if we didn't meet in that bar, if you were never my teacher, then would never of met and I don't think anyone loves some as much as I love you.

With that, we kiss. We break and we kiss for a long time now. Then we break again, because Lola-Jade is crying.

Ezra: I'll get her.

As Ezra carefully gets our daughter from the travel crib, he cradles her in his arms.

Aria: I know we've only just had Lola-Jade, but do you think we'll ever have another baby?

Ezra: Only time will tell sweetheart.

Aria: Ezra, can I hold her?

Ezra: You never need to ask, she is your daughter to.

As Ezra passes me our daughter, she wriggles her fingers, then hiccups.

Aria: Did you see that?

Ezra: Yeah.

She hiccups again.

Ezra's POV:

It's 12:00 pm. My daughter is safely strapped in her care seat, my wife however is still sleeping. We are off to our new house, so I run back inside and up the stairs. I get ready to carry my wife bridal style, but I walk in her room to see her getting dressed.

Ezra: Oh I thought you were sleeping.

Aria: I was faking.

As I say my next sentence, I crawl on top of her and give her a quick peck on the lips.

Ezra: Well, , you're are avery good actress.

Aria: And you , are a very lovely lover.

We kiss again and then I crawl off her. By the time I have, she's is all set. Aria says goodbye to her room and we walk out closing the door behind us. We are in the car now. The next fifteen minutes, is the start if a new chapter.

Aria: Here we are, our new home.

Byron: We put everything on certain rooms, like you bedroom and apsuff, but you can put the furniture where you want.

Aria: Thanks dad.

Ella: Do you want us to come in?

Ezra: No thanks. But thank you for all your help.

Aria: Ezra could you get Lola's pushchair and mom could you get her car seat.

Ella/Ezra: Of course.

As my wife gets out of the car, I take our house keys and go to open the front door. I p,ace the pushchair in side and go back for my daughter. Me and my family stand at the front of the house. We wave to Aria's parents as they drive off.

Ezra: Ready princess?

Aria: Ready.

We step inside our new home, and Aria instantly starts crying.

Ezra: Babe, why are you crying?

Aria: It's tears of joy, I just can't believe we're here.

Aria's POV:

Ezra: Yeah but we could have been in England.

Aria: What did you just say?

Ezra: Nothing.

Aria: Hmmm.

Ezra: So what do you want to do first?

Aria: Well, at the moment, upstairs is more important than downstairs, so I think we should do lola's room, then our room, and then we can sort the two guest room out in a few weeks. Only because we need to buy beds and stuff.

Ezra: Ok, I'll move all the stuff, you can watch me whilst you look after Lola-Jade.

Aria: Ok.

As Ezra carry sour daughter up the stairs, I'm following behind him, pushing myself up.

Ezra: Ok, and this Lola-Jade Fitz, is your bedroom.

As we enter the bedroom, we see that it is painted pink and all the furniture is in the exact right place.

Aria: It's perfect, I don't want to change it.

Ezra: Same, shall we look at our room?

Aria: Yeah. As we go across the hall, we walk into the room and like Lola's, it's painted and the furniture is in all the right places. All our clothes are hung up, everything is perfect. Our room is painted jungle red and it makes the room look even better.

Ezra: I can't believe this.

Aria: Now the gusts rooms?

As Ezra walks in front I the first guest room, I shuffle along behind him.

Ezra: Oh..My..God!

Aria: a it's amazing.

The first guest bedroom is painted a light Aqua colour, with a double bed in the middle on the back wall. All the bedrooms are big and they are all en suits.

Ezra's POV:

We've finished looking round the house. Lola is asleep in her room and me and aria are laying on the bed.

Aria: Ezra, you never got me a birthday present.

Ezra: Well, your birthday wa going to be the trip to the smoky mountain, in a very luxorious cabin.

Aria: Are you serious?

Ezra: I'm sorry you didn't get anything on your actual birthday, but how about this?

I go on top of Aria and quickly kiss her quickly.

Ezra: And this.

I kiss her again.

Ezra: Oh and this one.

I kiss her again.

Aria: Best present ever.

Ezra: Aria, I know things haven't been good in the last year, but I want to make things right.

Aria: Things are right Ezra, we have a family to think about.

Ezra: Aria, on Wednesday night, we are going to get Spencer to baby sit and we are going to a restaurant. I don't care what you say. We are going. I have a surprise for you.

Aria: What is it?

Ezra: Well, you'll have to wait till Wednesday night.

I kiss aria again and roll off her. We cuddle together and fall asleep. About half hour later, we are women by the sound of a screaming baby.

Aria: I'll get her,

Ezra: No, you go back to sleep. Me and Lola are going to make some noodles for dinner.

Aria: Ezra it's only like 1:30.

Ezra: Yeah, but these noodles take a long time to make, I'm making the noodles from scratch.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

6 Weeks Later

Aria's POV:

It's been six weeks since the car crash, six weeks since Hanna gave birth, six weeks since our lives changed. Im due to get my cast off tomorrow. Ezra was meant to start his teaching job at hollis 5 weeks ago, but had to take time off to help out with Lola-Jade and had to have a few sessions of physical therapy.

Ezra: Aria, you ready to go and see Hanna?

Aria: Uhh, don't you remember, they are coming here.

Ezra: Right.

Door bell rings

Aria: Ezra can you get the door please, I'm just finishing getting ready.

Ezra: Sure thing.

I hear my friends Exeter the house, Hanna with her son. I hear Ezra greet them and they sit in the cousin. I then go down stairs with Lola.

Spencer: Hey Aria, can I hold my niece?

Aria: Sure.

I hand Spencer my daughter as Hanna hands me Jacob-Daniel (My nephew).

Aria: So how you finding motherhood?

Hanna: Really hard, but it's the best job ever.

Ezra: Ok, Aria, girls, I'll see you later. I gotta go to Hollis to meet with the dean.

Aria: Ok see you later babe.

Ezra quickly kisses me and leaves.

Aria: So Spencer, tell me, are you and Toby planning for a baby?

Spencer replies instantly to my question whilst handing my daughter to me and I pass Jacob-Daniel to Hanna.

Spencer: Actually we've been trying for about 3 weeks and no luck. We decided that if we have nothing by Christmas, then we will look into adoption.

Hanna's POV:

Aria: I'm so sorry Spence.

Spencer: Please don't apologise, im sure we will get pregnant soon.

As I cradle my baby boy, he starts to cry.

Hanna: He hasn't had his afternoon nap, can he have one in Lola-Jade's bed?

Aria: Of course, Lola needs a nap two.

As me and Aria walk up the stairs an I to the nursery, we put our children in the crib and we leave silently. Now we are sitting back on the couch.

Emily: Hanna.

Hanna: Yeah?

Emily: When did you say the wedding was?

Hanna: Well the day I become will be in 2 months.

Aria: So when are we going brides maid dresses shopping?

Hanna: Well, I was thinking next Saturday?

Aria/Spencer/Emily: Perfect.

Hanna: Have you had any colours in mind?

Aria: au was thinking aqua blue.

Spencer: Oh my god yes.

Emily: What about baby pink.

Hanna: Ok, it's out of the choices of aqua blue and baby pink. Well try you all in bot colours and see what looks best.

Spencer: Wait, what about purple!

Hanna: Oh my god yes! I can see you all in purple dresses.

Aria: I agree.

Emily: Yeah. And I don't think baby pink would suit all of us.

Spencer's POV:

Hanna: So its settled then.

As me and the girls start getting into a deep conversation, I start to feel really sick, light headed, not normal. Before I know it, I'm collapsed on the floor, almost unconscious.

Emily: Oh my god, Spencer.

Hanna: She doesn't look good, we need o get her to the hospital.

Aria: Ok, Em you drive Spence to the hospital, I'm gonna ride with hanna. Era has left Lola's car seat in the porch,man you put it in your car and I'll get the kids.

Hanna: Ok. But before we do anything, we need to get Spencer in Emily's car.

Now I feel myself being picked up by Emily and Hanna and taken into a car where Emily puts a seatbelt over me.

The Emily gets in the car and starts driving to the hospital.

Aria: Right Hanna, you get the car seat in, and then we will get the kids.

Hanna: Ok. I've done it.

I hear Emily's phone beep. It's Hanna saying that they are on their way and that they have called Toby.

Emily: Your going to be ok Spencer.

We arrive at the hospital, where Emily starts shouting for help. Within seconds, nurses bring a wheelchair over and I'm wheeled into a cubical.

Nurse: Ok, can you tell me her name?

Emily: Her name is Spencer Cavanaugh.

Nurse: Ok, can y tell me what happened.

Emily: We we just having a conversation, the four of us, then she just collapsed.

Nurse: Ok. We are just going to examine her. Did she say if she had any pain?

Emily: No, but her hand has been clutching her stomach.

Nurse: Ok, we will take it from here. You can't stay here though, we need as much space as possible to try and find out what's wrong.

Emily's POV:

As I leave the cubical, I walk over to the waiting area and sit down. I then sweating running in with Hanna and Aria following behind him.

Toby: Where is she? Where's my wife?

Emily: Toby calm down. She's in a cubical and doctors are trying to find out what's wrong.

Toby: LET ME SEE HER!

Nurse: Excuse me sir, you need to calm down and stop shouting otherwise I, going to have to call security.

Toby: Sorry ma'am.

Toby takes a seat next to me. I can see that he is really frightened and upset.

Aria: How is she?

Emily: I don't know?

Hanna: Toby, if it will help, do you want me to ask a nurse to see if you can see her?

Toby: Please.

As Hanna goes over to the front desk, she comes back in a mixed expression on her face.

Toby: Well?

Hanna: The doctors need to do a scan on her stomach. That's where her pain is. You can't see her yet, but once they have done the scan, they will tell you the results together.

Toby: Ok, did they say how long till I can see her?

Hanna: Yeah they did, about 10-15 minutes.

Toby: Ok. Does anyone want a tea or coffee from the machine?

Emily: Tea please, two sugars.

Hanna: Coffee for me please.

Aria: Coffee for me to please.

As Toby leaves knowing our orders, he returns with three cups in his hands.

Toby: Coffee for Aria, coffee for Hanna and tea for Emily.

Toby's POV:

Im sitting down and it's been 15 minutes., and I've heard nothing.

Nurse: Excuse me sir? Are you Cavanaugh?

Toby: Yes, why?

Nurse: You can see you wife now if you want?

Toby: Thank you.

As I get up and walk to the cubicle where Spencer is lying, I burst into tears. She looks so sick. I sit on the chair that is by the bed and I grab hold of her hand.

Toby: Can you tell me what's wrong with her.

Nurse: Well…

As I receive the news, I cry even more. It's been about 30 minutes and Spencer wakes up. She's been sleeping because the doctors always say that sleep is the best medicine.

Spencer: Toby?

Toby: It's ok, I'm here.

Spencer: What's wrong with me?

Toby: Well…

Spencer: What I can't be!

Toby: You are, your pregnant.

Spencer: But I can't be. We have been trying and had no luck.

Toby: Well, it's happening. I'm gonna be a dad and your gonna be a mom. We having a baby.

As Spencer's emotions turn from upset to excited and happy, she starts crying herself and hugs me.

Spencer: Do you know how far along I am?

Toby: About 6 weeks.

Spencer: When can I go home?

Toby: We have to wait for the doctor to come back with the discharge papers.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Spencer's POV:

The doctor eventually comes back with the discharge papers. I sign them and then me and Toby walk out.

Aria: Spencer!

As my friends see me come out of the cubicle all three of them walk up and hug me.

Spencer: Careful.

They pull away and notice that my hands are on my tiny bump.

Emily: No, but I thought..

Hanna: Spencer, are you.

Spencer: Pregnant, yes! I'm gonna have a baby.

Aria: Congratulations.

We all hug again.

Spencer: Ok, me and Toby are going to go home. What are you guys doing?

Emily: We are going back to Aria's for dinner.

Aria: Your welcome to come if you want.

Toby: It's up to you Spence?

Spencer: We would love to.

Kathy: Aria, I didn't know you were here.

Aria: Oh we just brought Spencer in, she's expecting.

Kathy: Oh congratulations. Aria you know, the nurse that is taking your cast off tomorrow hasn't got any patients for three hours, shall I see if she can take it off now?

Aria: Oh my god, that would be amazing!

As the nurse walks away, she comes back with another nurse.

Doctor: Would you like to follow me aria, so we can cut off you cast.

Arias POV:

I follow the doctor into a room and I take a seat on the bed.

Doctor: Ok, you might feel a slight pain, but it'll be worth it.

Aria: Ok.

I squeeze my eyes shut whilst she cuts my cast off and be for I know it, it's over!

Doctor: Ok, we are done.

Aria: Really? Thanks.

As I leave the room, walking perfectly, I feel free, and I can't wait for tonight.

Emily: How does it feel?

Aria: air feels great, I can't wait to drive again.

Emily: Do you want to come with me Aria?

Aria: Ok, can you baby sit for me tonight em cause me and Ez haven't had a night to ourselves for weeks.

Emily: Of course.

Aria: thank you so much.

As we all leave the hospital, we get into our cars and drive to my house. We arrive and I see that Ezra is already home.

Emily: Do you want me to help you get the travel crib?

Aria: Please.

As me and Emily go into the house to get the travel crib, we are just carrying it out the door when we are stopped by Ezra.

Ezra: Hey babe, should you really be doing that sort of activity with a cast on?

I clear my throat and point down.

Ezra: Oh you got it off. How does it feel.

Aria: It feels good. Em is having Lola for the night.

Ezra: Ok. I got to go to the store for something.

Ezra's: I walk out the door to got to the car. I can here my wife explaining everything to Emily. I get into the car and head the the local convenience store. All I actually need is chocolate and starwberrys's. I get to the store and park my car. It doesn't take me long for me to find my items and pay. I'm back home now.

Ezra: Aria? Baby, I got strawberry's and chocolate.

As put my things down in the kitchen and head upstairs.

Ezra: Aria? Ok your starting to freak me out now.

I start to search upstairs. I keep calling her name, but every time I say it, I sound more and more worried. I then smell a scent of burning lavender, it smells like the candle that I got Aria last Christmas. I eventually give up and think that she has gone to Soencers's or something, but that all changes when I walk into our room.

Aria: Why hello ? Now, your late for our class, we better get started hadn't we.

I stand at they door way, eyes wide, mouth open. My wife is laying on her side with our silk bed sheets over her. She has one arm over her stomach and one arm holding her head up. I quickly turn around to out my shoes away and when I turn around, I see my wife is walking towards me in…

Ezra: Are those?

Aria: Yes , these are the Victoria Secret's lingerie set that you got me for my birthday last year. The set that has navy blue silk, with black lace.

With her second sentence, he has her hands round my neck and is whispering in my ear.

Ezra: Well, , I will have to tick you off my list because I can clearly see that you have completed your assignment.

Aria has a confused look on her face.

Ezra: Your assignment was to seduce me, and I'm giving you an A*.

Aria: Why thank you Mr,Fitz. I will be sure to keep up the good work.

With this, I pick my wife up from just below her but. She wraps her legs around my waist and I move my hand to her back. We are kissing as I carry her to the bed. I throw her on and I get on top of her.

Aria: , how will we be able to complete our special activity if you still have your clothes on?

Ezra: Well, we must fix that.

Aria's POV:

As Ezra kneels, I follow and I start stripping him of his clothes. I up button his shirt and fling it onto the floors I do the same with his pants. Now he is just in his boxers. Ezra then climbs back on top of me and we start to aggressively make out. Ezra starts grinding his hims against mind.

Ezra: , I think it's time for these panties to come off.

Aria: Let me help you with that.

Ezra goes back to kneeling and I stand up, I slowly pull my panties down and then I unhook my bra. The sight my Ezra rub his eyes so he can make sure it is real.

Ezra: Holy shit Aria, I forgot how sexy you are.

Aria: Well Ezra, there's a lot more where that came from.

Ezra: Er excuse me! A student like yourself should not be calling a teacher by their first name.

Aria: I'm sorry . Please tell me punishment.

Ezra: I'm going to have to shank you.

Aria: Ooh.

I lay on the bed with my ass in the air. Ezra spanks me ten times and everything, I get a feeling of pleasure washing over my body.

Aria: Are we done yet Ezra, oops sorry I mean Mr,Fitz.

Ezra: I told you, your not allowed to call me by my first name.

Aria: More punishment for me then!

Ezra then spanks me another ten times, even harder. I enjoy every sing,e one though. It's pure bliss.

Ezra: Do you think you've been punished enough?

I turn around and grab Ezra's shoulders and pull myself up. I whisper in his ear something he will like.

Aria: I want you… I need you… I want you to rock my body right now.

Ezra: Your wish is my command.

Ezra's POV:

As me and Ari start making out agin, she strips me of my boxers, we are both completely naked. Before we do it, I slip on a condom and then for the next three hours, we have very intimate sex. After those very lovely and ling three hours, we part and lay on our side of the bed breathing heavily.

Aria: God I've missed you.

Ezra: When was the last time we did it like that?

Aria: I don't know, but it needs to happen more often.

Ezra: I've been thinking, we haven't done Lola passport yet and I'm starting to dislike her name.

Aria: So you want to change it?

Ezra: a Yeah, it gets annoying when we sometimes say Lolo or Lola Jade. I think we should go back to Jade Ella Fitz.

Aria: Yeah, when we do the passport, we will get a new birth certificate.

Ezra: Let's not think about that now. I need to give you something.

Aria: What?

I move back I tip of Aria and I kiss her tenderly.

Ezra: Kets take this to the shower.

Aria: No, cause we will never get out.

Ezra: Ok, fine. Do you want to go for dinner?

Aria: Anywhere you are, I will always be there.

As me and Aria get dressed and leave for the local restaurant, we have to call a taxi, cause our car got destroyed in the crash. The taxi eventually arrives and we are off. We get to the restaurant in no time.

Aria: Well isn't this fancy?!

Ezra: National. I think I've been here once before, but I can't remember the quality.

Me and Aria go in and we are given a table, then we are given drink and food menus.

Waitress: Can I take your order?

Aria's POV:

Me and Ezra order our drinks and wishing seconds the waitress comes back with them?

Waitress: Have you decided your food or do you still need time?

Aria: Can I have the large stake please, medium with fries on the side and the salad with no dressing please?

Waitress: Of course and you sir?

Ezra: Can I have the quarter pounder burger with fries, salad and the three sauces please.

The waitress scribbles down our orders and walks away. About ten 15 minutes later, she comes back with a tray that has two plates of food on it. She hands us outer food and asks if we want anything else, we say no and we carry on with our meal.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Aria's POV:

After nearly two hours at the restaurant, me and Ezra decide to leave. We pay the bill and head home. My feet are like crazy, I think it's because I'm wearing 6 inch heels. Me and Ezra gets home and her carry's me up the stairs to our bedroom. He gets my pyjamas and dresses me. We get into bed and I cuddle into his chest. We fall asleep.

Ezra: Aria.. Aria wake up!

Aria: What Ezra? I'm trying to go to sleep!

Ezra: Don't you know what today is?

I look over at my phone clock.

Aria: Ezra fitz, may I remind you that it's 2:30 am!

Ezra: Yes, but what happened ten years ago today?

I suddenly realise what happened exactly 10 years ago.

Aria: Ten years ago today was the first time we did it.

Ezra: Correct.

As Ezra smiles at me, he kisses me softly. We snuggle again.

Aria: I love you.

Ezra: I know, and I love you to.

Aria: Night babe.

Ezra: Night.

Ezra kisses me on the head and lays back down again. We eventually fall asleep again. We wake up again at like twelve and we spend the whole day in bed. The memory's of yesterday are still swimming in my head.

Ezra: Depending on what time Jade is coming home, we may have a few house to ourselves.

Aria: Ezra kept your thinking sex, then no.

Ezra: Are you sure?

Ezra starts to try an make out with me, but I push him away.

Ezra's POV:

Aria: I said no.

Aria shoves me.

Ezra: I'm sorry baby.

Aria: Just leave me alone Ezra, you put me in a bad mood!

Aria grabs some clothes and goes into the bathroom and locks the door.

Ezra: What you now can't even get dressed in front of me?!

Aria: Piss off Ezra!

As Aria curses under her breath, I get dressed myself. I know she can hear me muttering under my breath. I finish getting dressed and I go down stairs to make some lunch. I hear Aria come down stairs. I look at her and she looks at me.

Aria: I'm going to Spencer's house.

Ezra: Ok. When will you be home, because Jade will be home soon.

Aria: I texted Emily and told her to drop Jade off at Spencer's house.

Aria grabs the car keys and I notice she has a duffel bag.

Ezra: Why do you have a bag?

Aria: Before last night, I didn't feel right around you. I need some time to think.

Ezra: Well can I see Jade today?

Aria: No, you won't be seeing her tomorrow either. I'm not coming home tonight. For now, we over, we will see how we are after a week.

Ezra: Aria please don't do this!

As I plead for her not to leave, she walks out and slams the door behind her. Aria is the love of my life and I couldn't bear to live without her. As she gets in the car, I collapse on the floor and I actually cry. You know what they say, when a man cries over a girl, it means her really loves her. For the next 6 hours, I spam Aria with texts and phone calls. She doesn't answer or reply to any of them. But finally at about 7:30 pm, I'm watching TV in the living room when my phone buzzes. I pick it up to see that it is Aria and I answer immidiatly

Ezra: Aria, baby I'm sorry!

Spencer's POV:

Spencer: Ezra, hello?

Ezra: Spencer? Where's Aria?

Spencer: I was going to ask you the same question!

Ezra: What are you talking about?

Spencer: Aria has disappeared. Jade is still here, everything is here apart form the car.

Ezra: Did she leave a note or anything?

Spencer: Yeah, she left a note saying that she has gone to an old friends house in NYC for a week. She also put that she lives Jade… And you. When she comes back, she wants to come home.

Ezra: Ok, can you bring Jade home please.

Spencer: Of course.

Ezra: Ok bye.

I end the phone call and take Jade to the car. I start driving, and I'm at Ezra's house within 30 minutes. As I pull up to the house, Ezra notices that I have arrived and comes out of the house to greet me.

Ezra: Thank you so much Spencer.

Spencer: It's ok, I just don't know why she left.

Ezra: Maybe you should come in.

I agree to Ezra's offer. I lock my car and walk in, closing the door behind me. I sit down and Ezra does to.

Ezra: Ok, Aria left because. This morning, I wanted to have some fun before Jade got home and she didn't want to. I asked her if she was sure. That's when I started kissing her neck, then she pushed me away.

Spencer: Oh Ezra!

Ezra: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it. I'm gonna make it up to her, and I need you, Hanna and Emily to help me.

Spencer: What have you got in mind?

Ezra's POV:

Ezra: Well…

I explain the plan to Spencer and sh likes the sound of it. Then she make it quick phone calls to Hanna and Emily and all three of them agree to help.

Spencer: I gotta go because Toby is cooking dinner and I think it's nearly ready.

Ezra: Ok, thank yuk Spence.

Spencer: It's ok.

Spencer leaves the house and drives away. I'm still holding my baby girl. I look at her and realise that she is asleep, so I take her to her room, p,ace her in her crib and connect her to the machine. I close the door behind me and walk to my own room. I walk I. And close the door, I strip down to my boxers as that is all I sleep in and I lay in. I can smell Aria's perfume on her pillow. I put my arm on her side of the bed and fall asleep. I'm waken up at 7:30 in the morning by the crying noise of my baby.

Ezra: I'm coming Jade.

My daughter cries even more, but she stops straight away as she sees me walk into her room. I give her a warm bottle of mil and put her back to sleep. I try to go back to sleep myself, but it's no use. So I decide to look up for things that I will need for my sunrise for Aria. By the time I've finished looking, it's 9:30 am I've spent $200 and my daughter is now awake.

Ezra: So, what do you say we go for a walk?

Obviously I'm not gonna get a reply, but my daughter does look at me. I smile at her and I carry her upstairs to get her dressed. I dress her in a little pink dress with white tights and pink spots on them, and little ballerina shoes. She looks so adorable that I take a picture and send it to Aria.

Ezra: Come on then princess.

I carry her to my room where I quickly throw in jeans and a t-shirt. I then take her down stairs and put her in her pushchair. It doesn't take us long to get to the park.

Hanna: Ezra, hey.

Ezra: Oh hey Hanna, didn't think you'd be here.

Hanna: Yeah, Caleb had to go to work, so I thought I'd take Jacob fro a walk.

Ezra: Wait, I thought he was called Jacob-Daniel?

Hanna's POV:

As me and Ezra carry on with our conversation, we sit down on a near by bench.

Hanna: Oh yeah, me and caleb thought it was too tongue tying so we just have him as Jacob.

Ezra: That's the same situation with me and Aria, we thought the same about the name Lola-Jade so we have her just as Jade.

Hanna: Awww, well it was good to see you Ezra.

As me and Ezra stand up, we say goodbye and walk off in opposite directions.

Hanna: Shall we call daddy?

I smile at my tiny son and dial my fiancé's number.

Caleb: Hey Hanna? Is everything on with Jacob?

Hanna: Everything's fine, we just wanted to give you a call.

Caleb: Let me say Hello to my little man.

I put the phone to his ear and Caleb starts talking to Jacob.

Caleb: Ok baby, I gotta go the boss wants me.

Hanna: Ok see you tonight babe.

Caleb: I love you.

Hanna: Love you to.

I end the phone call and I head home. Just before I get to the road where I have to turn to get to my house, I decide to keep on going straight to my moms house. I finally arrive and knock on the door.

Ashley: Hey Hanna!

Hanna: Hey mom, how are you?

I push my son into the house and take him out of the pushchair and give him to my mom. We then sit down and start to talk.

Ashley: So how have you been?

Hanna: I've been good mom.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Aria's POV:

I got to NYC at like 1:00am. I'm sleeping on my friends couch which is really giving me bad back pain. I wake up at 1:00pm cause I needed a lie in.

Becca: Hey Aria, how you feeling?

Aria: I don't know, I'm not sure if I made the right decision. I left my husband and my daughter behind.

Becca: Hey, don't feel guilty, none of this is your fault.

Aria: But it is.

Becca: What are you talking about.

Aria: I know it's only a little thing, but it's not just that. All this stress has been building up and that small thing was the straw that broke the camals back

Becca: What small thing, Aria?!

Aria: The kiss!

By now I'm crying hard because I need to let out my stress.

Becca: What? Who?!

Aria: A few weeks ago, can't remember exactly, but we had a girls night out. We want to a bar and the girls needed the bathroom. I stayed at the bar and then this guy comes and starts chatting to me.

Becca: Do you know who this guy is?

Aria: No, I'm so ashamed.

Becca: Oh Aria.

My friend pulls me in for a hug.

Aria: I know I need to tell Ezra, but the fact is that I tried o push him away. Other people had to pull him off of me.

Becca: Stay here for the rest of the week, clear your head, and when you go home, make sure he is calm when you tell him.

Aria: Thanks Becca.

Ezra's POV:

I'm sitting on the couch with my laptop sitting on my thighs. I've just paid for some more stuff for my surprise for Aria. I dropped Jade to Spencer's, just so I could have some peace and quiet. As I move my laptop aside, my phone starts to ring. I groan but answer it.

Company: Hello, is this Mr.E Fitz?

Ezra: This is he.

Company: Hi, we were just calling to confirm that your order for fireworks, music, dancers and the lights has been successfully sent through. Would you like to ask any questions?

Ezra: No. Thank you for your help.

I end the call and pull my laptop onto my legs again, I start searching for the style Aria likes.

Ezra: Oh my god.

I come across the perfect one, it's so beautiful, it looks perfect just like Aria. I look at the clock and it's getting super late. I decide to go up to bed. I wake up normal time to my phone on my bed side table ringing.

Ezra: Hello, Ezra Fitz speaking?

Aria: Babe? It's me.

As I hear my wife's voice, I instantly sit up.

Ezra: Aria, baby. Tell me where you are, I'll come and get you!

Aria: Woah, Ezra stop. Don't come and get me. I'm coming back at the end of the week, if you will still have me.

Ezra: What are you talking about?

Aria: Ok, I should really tell you this in person.

Ezra: Aria, your scaring me, I want to know now!

Aria: Ok.

I can hear my wife pacing around a room, but she then sits down.

Aria: A few weeks ago, me and the girls went out. We want to a bar and the three of them went to the bathroom.

Ezra: Aria…

Aria's POV:

I can feel tears forming on my eye lids.

Aria: This guy came up to me and tried to make out with me.

Ezra: What the fuck Aria!

Aria: I tried to pull away. And when we had sex not log ago, I did that because I missed you. But the other day, it made me have a flashback.

Ezra: Why didn't you tell me Aria?!

Aria: I didn't know how. Are you angry?

Ezra: No, of course not. I love you so much. Anyone can throw Anyang at us and we will never brake.

Aria: Ezra, I love you so much. I miss being around our little family, I'm coming home in two days.

Ezra: Aria are you sure, I mean, I have something big, very big planned for you.

Aria: I'm sure, the sooner I get home, the sooner I can find my surprise.

Ezra: I gotta go baby, I've missed your voice. I love you so much.

Aria: I love you to.

As I hear the fine call, I find myself collapsed in a heap crying. Then I feel my old friend, Becca, scoop me up and into her arms.

Becca: It's over, you cry it out. He knows the truth, he isn't angry.

Aria: Thank you Becca, but what if he gets angry in future?

Becca: Listen, Aria, when you go home in two days, your going to be in the arms of the love of your life, you'll be holding your baby girl again. Everything's going to be ok!

Aria: I feel so bad. I love him so much. I love Jade so much.

Becca: Tell you what, I'll drive you down to Rosewood in two days, I'll drop you back to you house. I can't let you travel alone!

Aria: Well, what if I drive my car. I can't leave it in New York!

Me and Becca chuckle. I stand up, wipe away the tears and sit on the couch. Becca sits next to me. We start to watch KUWTK Season One Episode One.

Ezra's POV:

After hearing Aria's voice and knowing she's ok, a huge sense of relief washes over me. I remember saving the page where I found the gift for Aria, so I quickly pay for it and shut down my computer. I need to call the company so the y can make sure I have everything in time. I dial the number and wait for them to answer.

Company: Hello, this is Big Nights and Bright Lights, how may we help you?

Ezra: Hello, This is Ezra Fitz. I'm calling to let you know that I'll need my order, which contains: Music, Dancers Fireworks and lights, to be moved forward.

Company: Ok, when do you need them for?

Ezra: I need them in two days, is it possible?

Company: It will be a stretch, but we will aka sure every little detail is perfect.

Ezra: Ok, thank you very much.

I end the phone call and call Spencer.

Ezra: Hey Spencer could you drop Jade home please, I miss my little girl?

Spencer: Well, me her and Toby are actually on our way over. Me and Toby need to go to our scan.

Ezra: Ok, and good luck.

Spencer: Thanks, see you in a minute.

Ezra: Ok bye.

I end my second phone call and wait in the living room for my daughter. Within 25 minutes, Spencer arrives and hands over my daughter.

Spencer: So you excited for Aria coming home at the end of the week?

Ezra: Actually she's coming home in two days, so we need to make sure everything's perfect. I'm going to the mall the pick up the gift I brought.

Spencer: Ok, do you want me and the girls to come?

Ezra: No thanks. I'm only going for the gift.

Spencer: Ok, call me if you need anything.

Ezra: Ok thanks.

Aria's POV:

Since I'm going home in basically one day and a bit, I decide to start packing. I've loved every minute here, but I've also hated every minute being away from my family and friends.

Becca: Aria, before you go him in basically a day and a half, I want to take you to see the production Wicked!

Aria: What, are you serious?!

Becca: Why do you sound so surprised?

Aria: I've wanted to see that show for years, but have never had the chance to get tickets!

Becca: Well I have booked our tickets for the seven o'clock show.

Aria: Cool.

Becca: What's the time Aria?

Aria: About 8:30pm.

Becca: Ok, thanks.

Aria: Why do you want to know?

Becca: I've got a date at nine with my boyfriend. We don't live together at the moment, but we've been thinking about moving in.

Aria: Aww, I remember the time when Ezra asked me to move into his apartment. More to weren't happy at first, but then they got used to us being together. You know, cause he was my teacher and I was his student.

Becca: Shut up!

Aria: What you didn't know?

Becca: No! But so mysterious.

Aria: Yeah, we did have some hurdles, but we jumped over them and kept on going.

Becca: I hope me and Andrew are going to be like that.

Aria: Well, you finished getting ready.

Becca gets up from the couch and goes back into her room, she comes out 28 minutes later in a just above knee red dress that is strapless. She has a diamond necklace and bracelet and rings on.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Ezra's POV:

Aria is due home today. Actually in a few hours. Me and all her family and friends are at the mall preparing for everything. The dancers are practicing, the fireworks at her moms house (we are eating there later) the music is being tested and my gift, well that's with me.

Ella: Ezra does Aria know to come to the mall?

Spencer: Oh, me Emily and Hanna are going to meet her at her house and we are going to pretend that we are taking her on a shopping spree.

Ella: Ok, Ezra are you sure this is what you wan to to do?

Ezra: It's more than what I want. It will bring us together. Wait where's Jade?

Byron: I've got her here.

Ezra: Ok, when Aria sees me, I want Jade in my arms please.

Hanna: Guys, Aria just texted me, she's only 15 minutes away!

Ezra: She's early. Ok, calm. Ella you tell the dancers we need them in their places now. Hanna, Emily and Spencer, you go and get Aria. All family, make sure you are in the shops around, at the end come out.

Emily: Ok we will be back soon.

It's been 15 minutes since the three girls left. Spencer texted me that the four of them are on their way. I quickly text Spencer.

Ezra: Have you told aria to remove all jewellery.

Spencer: Yeah, she seemed suspicious, but she did it anyway.

Ezra: How far away are you?

Spencer: I'm not even kidding, 10 minutes.

Ezra: Ok.

Aria's POV:

As we get closer to the mall, I become more and more suspicious.

Aria: Seriously guys, what are we doing at the mall?

Emily: SHOPPING SPREE!

We park and lock the car and walk into the mall. There's an announcement on the speaker.

Speaker: Can Aria Fitz, Hanna Marin, Spencer Cavanaugh and Emily Fields please report the the centre of the mall on floor two.

Aria: What's going on, this isn't a shopping spree is it?

As we get to the second floor, we get to the centre where a single chair is. Someone walks over to me and hands me a letter. I turn to my friends, but they have dissapered. I open the letter.

My beautiful Aria,

These last few days have been the hardest of my life. I shouldn't have let you leave like that, but now you're here. I live you and Jade more than anything in the world and I want to spend every second of the day with you. I have some very important instructions for you.

1\. I want you to sit on that chair

2\. I want you to keep calm

3\. I want you to always love me if I love you

Close this letter, sit back, and relax.

Love Ezra XXX

I close the letter, follow the instructions and then I hear our song playing. Then people start to dance. Then more people, then j realise it's a dance mob. Then it goes dark. I can see people filming it but I don't care. Then bright light go everywhere, then they finally stop on one person. Ezra.

Ezra: B-26, It's a number, it's a song, it's a girl. Smooth, pearl joy packed, gold falafel, as through ice. It's four thirty, morning with, phone calls, it's deaf mute.

As Ezra reads the poem he wrote about us, I start to feel tears run down my cheeks. He continues.

Ezra: It's cheap, a foreign car, maybe bingo, lucky night? Something says, it smells bad.

Ezra finishes the poem. He starts to slowly walk towards me with microphone in his hand. I try to stand but he tells me to sit.

Ezra's POV:

I'm standing right in front of my wife now. She is crying. A lot and I'm crying a bit. I reach for her hand and she stands up. I hand my microphone to a dancer. And I talk to her.

Ezra: Aria, I love you, no words can describe my love for you.

Aria: Ezra…

Ezra: Sssh, I know we are already spending the rest of our lives together, but I want to reconnect.

I pull out the small box and go down on one knee. We can both see that people are filming, we want them to. Now that Aria knows what I'm doing, she put her hands over her mouth and crystal very hard.

Ezra: Aria, you my love, you're my life, you're my everything. We've been through so much, but as long as we stuck together, we got through it. You and Jade mean more than anything to me and I couldn't bear to live without you. Your so special to me. I love you.

Aria: I love you so much. I never want to leave you.

Ezra: After all that, I hope you understand how much I love and care for you. Aria Elizabeth Fitz, will you marry me… Again?

Aria: There is no way on earth…

As Aria replays to my intense question, people are shocked by what she says, but then…

Aria: There is only one person I belong with, you. Of course I will marry you!

Ezra: Thank you.

I get up from kneeling and we hug tightly.

Byron: I hint that was a yes everybody.

We kiss for what feels like an eternity. Everybody is cheering, and then all her family and friends come out. Everyone come in for a huge huddle. Then it breaks.

Ezra: I love you so much Aria!

Aria: Ezra, I love you too.

I kiss my wife again and pick her up bridal style. As I carry her to our car, we can hear everyone cheering again.

Aria: Hey where's Jade?

Aria's POV:

Ezra: Staying at your moms.

We are at the car now. We kiss one more time and Ezra put me in the car. It doesn't take us long to get home. Since I left all my jewellery in the car, I decide to put it back on. I get to my rings. The ring that Ezra proposed to me with is the one that we will use as my eternity ring. I slide on my engagement ring, my wedding ring and then my eternity ring.

Aria: Do I really mean that much to you?

Ezra: Of course, and I want to make love to you tonight, if your okay.

Aria: Ezra, I know what I did was wrong.

Ezra: No, what that man did was wrong.

Aria: Ezra, if you want to make love to me, then I want to make love to you.

Ezra: Are you sure, I don't want to sound like I'm forcing you!

Aria: Your not. I want you.

We pull up to the house and Ezra runes off the engine. We kiss and the we almost start to undress.

Aria: Not here…

Ezra: Let's take this to the bed.

We get out the car and Ezra locks it, we then get into the house and close the door.

Aria: Fuck it, I want you to make love to me on the couch.

Ezra: Oh Aria, God I've missed you.

We undress, and me and Ezra are laying on the couch with him on top, then, we make love for a few finishing our amazing activity, we just lay there, with Ezra's arm around me.

Aria: I've just realised, since I've been gone, you've had to look after Jade, how did you get off work.

Ezra: Ph you know, had a talk with the dean and he left me have as much time off as I need. I have to go back tomorrow though.

Aria: I'm sorry I left.

Ezra's POV:

Ezra: For god sake Aria, stop blaming yourself.

Aria: Hmmm.

I kiss Aria's head and then lay with her until she falls asleep. I fall asleep myself, but I wake up not long after. Aria is still asleep,miso I put a blanket around her bare body and carry her up to bed.

Aria: Ezra…

Ezra: It's ok, I'm taking you to bed.

With that, Aria snuggle her head into me and goes back to sleep. I finally manage to put her in the position she likes (sleeping on her side facing me). I put the duvet on both of us, I put my arms around her and we fall asleep, once again.

Aria: Ezra, Ezra!

I wake up to the noise of my wife trying to shake me and shouting my name.

Aria: Ezra, Ezra!

Ezra: What, are you ok?

Aria: I'm more than ok.

Before I get a chance to wake up properly, Aria is kissing me gently.

Ezra: What was that for?

Aria: For last night… And just for you.

Ezra: Well, there's a lot more where that came from.

Aria rolls over to me and we start to kiss passionately.

Ezra: When is Jade coming home?

Aria: Not till Friday. My mom is coming to get some stuff later.

Ezra: Ooh, what do you think we could do wishing that time?

Aria: If sex is what your thinking then no. I just.. Too tired after last night.

We kiss again, and I get up to go to the shower. I purposely lave the bathroom door open, so my wife can admire me through the glass shower. I'm now showering. She's staring at me and I'm staring at her. I smile and she blows a kiss. I the see her get up and puts her pyjamas on. Then I see her leave the room.

Aria: EZRA! WHAT DI YOU WANT FOR BREAKFAST? I'M MAKING PANCAKES, WITH BANANAS, OR CHOCOLATE CHIPS, OR SYRUP, HAVE WHAT EVER YOU WANT!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

1 Year Later

Aria's POV:

It's been a year since Ezra proposed to me, but the wedding still hasn't happened. We are only having a small wedding, with just me him and Jade, obviously my parents. Hanna and Caleb haven't got married yet due to money problems, but I think they are due to get married in July (It's March). Spencer gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Mason, he's about 3 months. Emily got married to a beautiful young women called Danielle Carter, so now she is Emily Carter-Fields, and they adopted two amazing twins called Lucy and James. They are both 3 years old. We had Jades name officially changed and everyone is happy.

Ezra: Babe, I'm going to work and I'm gonna drop Jade off the play group on the way.

Aria: Ok, I'm going back to work next week anyway, so you'll have to talk to the dean about doing part time.

Ezra: Ok babe, I'm gonna make both of us late.

I kiss Ezra and my daughter goodbye. Ezra carry's her on his waist out the door and puts her in the car. I stand at the door until they drive off. Once they have, I go back inside and start to tidy the house, but not long after I started, I get a phone call fm Hanna.

Hanna: Aria?

Aria: Hey Hanna how are you?

Hanna: No time for questions, get over to mine right now,mere going bridesmaid dress shopping. Me and Caleb finally got enough money to have a wedding.

Aria: You'll have to come and get me, Ezra took the car.

Hanna: Ok we will pick you up on our way to the store.

Aria: Ok.

I get dressed and Hanna arrives. She beeps the horn and I quickly grab my phone and purse and head out. I get into the back of the car and Hanna drives off.

Aria: So how are you and Danielle?

Emily: We are both really good, and we love having Lucy and James.

Hanna's POV:

Hanna: How is it having a baby boy Spence?

Spencer: It's hard work, but I love it, Toby is so helpful.

I drift to the parking lot at the store we get out. Just before we enter the store, I quickly lock my car.

Layla: , how lovely to see you. These must be your bridesmaids.

Hanna: Yes, girls meet Layla.

Emily/Spencer/Aria: Nice to meet you.

Layla: So, Hanna has told me your sizes and has given me a range of colours. I have a dress in your size and each of the colours to try on.

Spencer: How many dresses are there to try on?

Layla: Five. Your first one is red.

The girls collect their dressing and go into the dressing rooms. They come out and twirl.

Spencer: I don't like, it.

Hanna: It doesn't look right on any of you.

The next dress that the girls try on is a light blue, strapless, full length, netting-like fabric dress.

Aria: I really like this one.

Once the girls have come out. They go back in and come out in a purple dress.

Emily: No way!

I feel really annoyed, but they girls try in their next dress witch is baby pink, the same sort of description as the blue dress.

Hanna: This one looks so nice.

Aria: I'm not too sure.

The girls try on their final dress which is a mint green. They come out and stand in a line.

Hanna: Thus looks nice, but my favourite is the blue.

Spencer's POV:

Aria: Me to.

Emily: Me three.

Spencer: Me four.

Layla: So it's decided then.

Hanna pays for the dresses and we carry a bad each. We put them in the trunk and drive off.

Aria: Hanna can you drop me home p,ease, I seriously need to get the house tidy before Ezra gets home.

Hanna: Sure.

We arrive at Aria's and she gets out the car.

Aria: Ok by girls.

Emily/Hanna/Spencer: By Aria.

Hanna: Aria, your dress.

Aria: Keep it at yours.

Hanna: If you say so.

We wait until we know Aria is safe in her house. After she shuts her front door, Hanna drops the rest of us home. I'm the last person to get dropped home. Hanna waits until I'm at my door. Toby greets me with our baby son, Mason.

I wave to Hanna and she drives away.

Toby: So did you get your dress sorted?

Spencer: Yeah, it's a light blue, strapless, full length, netting like material dress.

Toby: Sounds very sexy.

Toby put our son into his Moses basket and starts to kiss me.

Spencer: Ooh, Toby.

Toby: You like that huh?

Aria's POV:

I've been home for about and hour now and the house still isn't up to my expectations. The only room that really needs tidying, is the kitchen. I walk in to start cleaning, when I hear Ezra pull up to the house.

Aria: Oh no…

Ezra: Honey I'm home… Wow.

Aria: Ezra I'm so sorry, I was trying to clean the house, but then we went bridesmaids dress shopping and I've been home for like an hour, and.

Ezra puts our daughter on her play mat in the living room and walks over to me and hugs me.

Ezra: I was going to say that up you did an amazing job. The house looks great.

Aria: Thank you. So how was Jade at nursery?

Ezra: They said that she has almost learnt how to crawl.

Aria: That's amazing. How was her eating?

We break from the hug and we sit at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

Ezra: She like potatoes and chicken soup.

Aria: Ezra, Hanna and Caleb are getting married in July, when are we going to renew our vows?

Ezra: Well, I wanted it to be a surprise, but now I may as well tell you. I wanted to do it on Christmas Day, that's a little too far. So I was thinking how about we get your simple dress, me a simple suit, Jade a white flowery dress and we just go to the registry office.

Aria: Well…

Ezra: And then after, we will go to the smokey mountains for a week.

Aria: Oh Ezra.

I jump up to hug Ezra, not realising I made my daughter turn and look at us.

Ezra: Hey Jade, mommy and daddy are going on a little trip.

Ezra says this whilst walking over to our daughter and picking her up.

Aria: Ezra, do you think I'm ready to go back to work.

Ezra's POV:

Ezra: Only if you think you are. We are going to have to get another car if your going to be working at rosewood high and I'm working at hollis.

Aria: That's the problem. I know it's been over 10 years since I was at rosewood, but the same principal is there. Some of my old teachers are there. Don't you think it will be awkward if I go to work one day and they be like 'Oh hey Aria, how are you, are you still with , you know the teacher you slept with' what am I meant to tell them?

Ezra: Tell them the truth. So what if people don't approve of our relationship. It's our life not theirs.

Aria: You know what Ezra your right. I'm gonna walk in and act normal. If they ask me, I will tell them that I am married to Ezra and we have a beautiful daughter. And there's nothing you can say or do to change that.

Ezra: That's the spirit. Well you think your ready?

Aria: Of course. I'm gonna cook roast chicken with corn, peas, fried cabbage and carrots.

Ezra: Sounds delicious. Why don't you make up some mashed potatoes for Jade?

Aria: I was going to do that anyway.

Aria rolls her eyes at me whilst she starts the dinner. I take my shoes off and start to play with Jade. She then looks tired so I put her down for a nap in her room.

Ezra: I'm just putting Jade down for a nap.

Aria: Ok.

I carry my sleeping daughter upstairs and put her in her crib. I close the door and walk into my room to get changed out of my work clothes. I return down stairs with the baby monitor.

Aria: Dinner will be ready in about an 45 minutes.

Ezra: Ok.

Aria comes over to the couch and sits with me. She cuddles into me and I put my arm around her. We start to watch Call the midwife on Netflix. Within 30 minutes, we are interrupted by the crying noise coming from upstairs.

Aria: I'll get her, it's time she woke up anyway

Ezra: I'll check dinner.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Aria's POV:

Me and Ezra finished dinner about 15 minutes ago. Ezra washed the dishes and we all went to bed because we are so tired. Jade is asleep, but me and Ezra are laying awake, carrying on with Call The Midwife.

Ezra: You want to look for cars tomorrow?

Aria: Well whilst your at work and Jades at nursery, I'll make a list of cars that I find.

Ezra: Well, I have a Porsche, why don't you get the same.

Aria: Don't be silly, we can't afford one.

Ezra: Well, I have a surprise for you.

Aria: What?

Ezra: We won.

Aria: Won what?

Ezra: Well, I was watching the XFactor one night and you know how they say text this number and you can win a big prize.

Aria: Yeah!

I give Ezra an excited look.

Ezra: Well, we won $10,000 and a brand new convertible Porche, just like my one but in white.

Aria: When did this happen?

Ezra: About two weeks ago!

Aria: Where's the car?

Ezra: It's getting delivered in three days.

Aria: Oh Ezra.

I hug Ezra.

Aria: What did you do with the money?

Ezra's POV:

Ezra: I put it in my bank account. I was going to use it to take us all on a family holiday to France.

Aria: Thank you so much.

Ezra: The holiday is in 6 weeks.

Aria: Thus is all happening so quickly! What are we going to do with the rest of the money?

Ezra: Well, let's just save it and over the years we can spend it, there's no rush.

Aria: Oh Ezra.

Me and Aria kiss, we then brake and hug. We brake form that and lay in bed, cuddling together. We continue watching T.V and I realise Aria is asleep so I switch the t.v off and go to sleep myself.

I wake up before Aria, so I decide to wake my little girl up and get her ready for nursery. It takes me about an hour to get ready, and just before I'm about to leave, my wife comes down, rubbing her eye.

Aria: Oh you going to work honey?

Ezra: Yeah. I'll be home soon.

I give my wife a kiss and I head off with my daughter.

Ezra: Daddy's gonna drop you off at nursery and your gonna see all your friends.

I talk to my daughter as we drive along the road to her nursery. We get there and I sign her in. Then I kiss her goodbye and drive myself to work.

The Dean: Ezra, how are you?

Ezra: I'm good Charlie.

The Dean: Good.

Ezra: Oh actually, I wanted to talk to you about something.

The Dean: Yeah.

I follow the dean into his office where I explain how in six weeks I need a week off work.

Ezra: I know that I have had so much time off over the last year, but can it happen, please.

Aria's POV:

It's been about three hours since Ezra left for work. I've been doing some course work since I'm not actually working. I've been on maternity leave much longer than expected. I finally finish my work and pit it in the draw. I then ring Ezra.

Ezra: Hey baby. Hold on, let me get into my office.

Aria: You there?

Ezra: Yep. So how was your course work?

Aria: Done and dusted. What do you want for dinner?

Ezra: Uuhh, take out, we have the money.

Aria: Sure.

Ezra: Oh hold on a sec babe.

Student: Excuse me, professor Fitz. Could you explain what the assignment was again please.

Ezra: Of course.

I finish explaining to one of the students. They leave and I return to my phone call.

Ezra: Sorry honey, what were you saying?

I get no response.

Ezra: Aria!

I start to panick.

Ezra: ARIA!

After calling her name numerous amount of times, I drop everything. I grab my car keys and my jacket. I run out of my office and run down the hall to the nearest car park exit. People are staring but I don't care.

The Dean: Ezra is everything ok Ezra?

Ezra: I'll be back later, I gotta go home quick, it's Aria.

The Dean: Ok. Take your time.

Aria's POV:

I lay on the floor. I don't know why I collapsed. After laying on the floor for about 10-15 minutes, I hear the front door open. Then I can tell that Ezra is looking around for me. He then notices me on the floor.

Ezra: Aria! Are you ok?

Aria: Yeah I'm fine, I think I collapsed due to stress.

Ezra: Well do you want me to stay home?

Aria: No, I'll be be fine, go back to work I'll see you later.

Ezra: Are your sure your ok?

Aria: I'm sure.

Ezra hugs and kisses me and returns to work. All that I'm stressed about is work. I'm so nervous about seeing people that disapproved of mine and Ezra's relationship.

I fall asleep on the couch and I'm woken up by something lightly tapping me.

Jade: Mmmm.

Aria: What?

I turn over and see the Ezra is holding my daughter and she is slightly tapping my face.

Aria: Hey sweetie.

I take my daughter into my arms and start playing around with her. Then I put her on her play mat and she starts to play with her teddy bears.

Aria: So how was work babe?

I get up and walk to Ezra who is standing in the kitchen.

Ezra: It's was good babe, I spoke to the dean and he said that its fine that I need to go part time. Oh I got a text saying that the car is getting delivered tomorrow morning. You can take it out for a spin.

Aria: I can't wait!

Me and Ezra start to kiss.

Ezra: So shall I order take out?

Ezra's POV:

Aria: I'm not hungry.

Ezra: Aria you've got to eat something, especially since you collapsed today.

Aria: Ezra, I'm not hungry, I'll just have some fruit.

Ezra: Aria, honey, I'm worried about you.

Aria: Ezra I'm fine, I just want fruit.

Ezra: Or how about I make some home made fries?

Aria: Ooooh, how can I resist?

Aria says that sarcastically. She returns playing with our daughter and I cook chips for her and me and I make up some chicken casserole for Jade.

Ezra: Dinner will be ready in about and hour, I'm using a very special recipe.

Aria: Ezra, can I ask you a question?

Ezra: Of course honey.

Aria: Do you want another baby?

Ezra: Well, I've been thinking about it and yes, I do want another baby.

Aria: So do I. Maybe we should start trying.

Ezra: I'll tell you what. Let's wait until Caleb and Hanna's wedding is over, Kets wait until we have had our holiday to France. Let's just wait till we renew our vows.

Aria: Ok. Here's an idea. Let's wait till Christmas, around then, let's start trying.

Ezra: Ok.

Aria: Ezra, why wait. Why do we have to wait till Hanna's wedding and after our holiday. Why not just start when ever.

Ezra: Aria, your not listening. We won't have quality time together. It needs to be special. I promise that on November 1st we will start trying. And we will keep on trying until we get pregnant.

Aria: Ok. I like that idea.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Hanna's POV:

Today is the day I turn over a new leaf. Today is my wedding day. I love Caleb so much that it hurts.

Emily: You all set?

Hanna: Yep, you three look amazing!

Aria: Thanks. Where's Toby and Ezra?

Hanna: There sitting out on the front row.

Spencer: Oh Hanna, before we go out there, I wanted to give you something.

Spencer quickly leaves the room and returns wit a square navy blue velvet box.

Hanna: Spencer what is it?

Spencer: Take a look for yourself.

Spencer hands me the box. I open it and gasp at the sight of the gold locket. I take out the necklace and put down the box. I open it and there's a picture of Caleb and Jacob in each side.

Aria: It's from all of us.

Hanna: Thank you so much guys.

Emily: Don't cry, you'll ruin your make up.

Hanna: It's gonna get ruined anyway.

We all gather for a group hug when my dad pops into the small room.

Tom: Your ready sweetheart.

Hanna: As ready as I'll ever be.

My three brides maids line up in single file and leave the room. I can hear the music starts as they walk down the aisle. Then about thirty seconds later, we hear the vicar say please be upstanding for your bride. We start walking slowly, my big dress brushing against the wooden benches. We finally get to the end of the aisle where my dad goes to kiss me on my cheek, but I stop him. He looks confused, but then I hug him.

Hanna: Tahnk you.

Caleb's POV:

As my soon-to-be-wife breaks from her fathers hug and faces me, everyone sits down and the ceremony officially begins.

Vicar: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the love and joy of Hanna and Caleb.

It's been about ten minutes and we now get to the part of the objections.

Vicar: If anyone knows of any lawful pediment why these to people should not be joined in holy matrimony, may they declare it now, or forever hold your peace.

After a few moments of silence,none vicar continues.

Vicar: Hanna do you take Caleb to be your husband?

Hanna: I do.

Vicar: And Caleb, do you take Hanna to be your wife?

Caleb: I do.

Vicar: Ok, Hanna, repeat after me. I Hanna Louise Marin take you Caleb Peter Rivers to be my lawful wedded husband.

Hanna: I Hanna Louise Marin take you Caleb Peter Rivers to be my husband.

Vicar: To love and to cherish, till death do us part.

Hanna: To love and to cherish till death do us part.

Vicar: Caleb, repeat after me. I Caleb Peter Rivers take take you Hanna Louise Marin to be my wife.

Caleb: I Caleb Peter Rivers take you Hanna Louise Marin to be my wife.

Vicar: May we have the rings.

Toby walks over with a pillow that has two gold rings on it.

Vicar: Hanna, could you take Caleb's ring and place it on his finger and say these words. I give you this ring to show my love and gratitude towards you.

Hanna: I give you this ring to show my love and gratitude towards you.

Hanna slides the ring onto my finger and I do the same, saying th same words.

Hanna's POV:

Vicar: With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

I start to cry. Everyone claps and me and Caleb endure a long kiss.

We walk back down the aisle and get into the old vintage car that takes me and my husband and our son to our reception.

Caleb: So how do you feel now that you are Mrs Hanna Rivers?

Hanna: I feel great, and how do you feel now that mommy and daddy are married.

I start to talk to my 1 ½ year old so . I get no response cause he is watching something on the iPad.

Caleb: Hanna, where would you like to go for our honeymoon?

Hanna: Why not England. I know it's always raining during the winter, but I've never been there before and neither have you.

Caleb: England it is.

Hanna: Oo were here.

My son get out the car first and walks over to his aunties, then Caleb gets out and offers me his hand.

Caleb: May I present, my beautiful bride.

I step out of the car and Caleb kisses me. Confetti rains over us and we enter the reception venue. We are now sitting on the top table, we have been for about an hour now. We've all eaten and now it's time for the speeches.

Tom: Excuse me, I'd like to say a few words about the bride and groom.

I turn to look at my dad who looks a little nervous.

Tom: First I'd like to say congratulations. Second of all, I want Caleb to know that he needs to take good care of my daughter. Or else. I'm very happy for you, and I hope for many more grand babies. To the bride and groom.

Everyone: The bride and groom.

People raise their glasses and then the three girls get up to make a speech.

Aria's POV:

Spencer: Hanna, today is your special day. Your beautiful, your smart and we hope that you get to spend many happy hears with Caleb.

Emily: We've had so many memories that the list is endless. We wish the best for you.

Aria: And we love you so much. And our gift to you is this.

As we finish our little sentences, we go to the middle of the room and the music from the pitch perfect two finale begins. By the time we've finished, we are out of breath. Everyone is clapping and we sit back down.

Hanna: Thank you girls. I ant to thank everyone for being here, and I want you to know how much I really love Caleb. By the way, I want to give you a present.

Caleb: Really now.

Hanna: Yes. Bring it down.

As everyone looks around in confusion, a white screen slowly comes down behind the top table. Every has their eyes on it. It has the music of 'Sugar' by Maroon 5. It shows pictures of Jacob, Hanna and Caleb. Then it has a question mark and it has a drum roll.

Computer: In 8 months and two weeks, there will be a new rivers on the loose.

Caleb: Are you serious?

Hanna: We're having another baby!

Every claps and cheers. Hanna and Caleb hug and kiss. Then the screen goes back up. The wedding eventually ends and Caleb and Hanna go off to a luxury hotel. Tom takes care of Jacob for the night.

Ezra: Aria, you stay here with Jade, I'll drive the car round.

I wait for my husband to drive round. My daughter is asleep in my arms. She looks cold, so I take my fur coat of and put it around her. It doesn't take long for Ezra to come round. When he does, I quickly strap her in and close the door. I get myself in and fall asleep on the journey home. I wake up the next day in my warm bed with Ezra's arm on my face. I shove it off and sit up. Then I feel like I'm going to be sick. I run to the bathroom and throw up in the toilet.

Ezra: Aria?

Aria: Ezra!

Ezra's POV:

I can hear a slopping noise coming from the bathroom. I follow the noise and the calling of my name and find my wife crouching by the toilet. I instantly hold her hair back.

Ezra: Aria,my out don't think?

Aria: Maybe. I mean we have been active lately.

Ezra: How about I go down the the drug store and buy a test?

Aria: Oh please.

I leave the house, looking really messy, I don't care though. I return with a small paper bag and hand it to Aria.

Aria: Ok, now we have to wait three minutes.

The next three minutes are the longest if my life.

Ezra: Well, what does it say?

Aria: I did all three of them.

Ezra: And, negative or positive.

Aria: Stick one, negative. Stick two, negative. Stick three, negative.

Ezra: So, what is it then?

Aria: Probably the amount I drunk last night.

Ezra: Oh well, you still want a baby?

Aria: Of course I do.

Ezra: Well. I don't have to go to work till Monday, u can take care of you.

Aria: Thanks. When do Hanna and Caleb get back from their hotel?

Ezra: Tomorrow.

Aria: Ok. So now that they are married, now that Hanna is pregnant. I think we should wait till next year to have a baby, I still want one though.

Ezra: Ok. Let's say we will start trying by February.

Aria: That's not long before Jade's birthday.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

6 Months Later

Hanna's POV:

It's been 6 months since the wedding. I'm heavily pregnant with a baby girl. Aria and Ezra finally renewed their vows. They're trying for another baby to. I mean they were going to next year, but they obviously got excited. They went to France and had a lovely time.

Caleb: Hanna, are you going to be ok with Jacob. Do you want me to drop him to Spencer's? Jade James and Lucy are there. They are having a play date.

Hanna: Please, I need to relax.

Caleb: Ok, I need to pop into work, so I'll drop them on my way.

Hanna: What do you need to go in for?

Caleb: Well it was meant to be a surprise, but I'm getting a raise, I just need to work out when my first payment is.

Hanna: That's amazing!

As my husband tells me the good new, I try to stand up and go over to him to give my congratulations, but I collapse back on the sofa because of my bulging bump.

Caleb: Woah, slow down.

Hanna: See you later, I'll call you if I need anything.

Caleb: Ok.

My husband kisses me and then leaves. I wave to him as he drives away. Then I pick up my phone and call Aria.

Aria: Hello.

Hanna: Hey Aria.

Aria: Oh hey Hanna, why are you calling me, you know I'm at work.

Hanna: Sorry, shall I'll call later?

Aria: No it's fine, I'm on my lunch break.

Hanna: Your probably wondering why I called you.

Aria's POV:

Aria: Yeah, I am.

Hanna: Well I was wondering if you still had any maternity clothes that you didn't want?

Aria: Oh yeah, there all in the attic. I'm getting new ones if I get pregnant again.

Hanna: Oh ok, can I get Caleb to pick them up?

Aria: Sure, Ezra will be home. Ive got to supervise after school detention.

Hanna: Ugg, I hated detention.

Aria: Ok I gotta go, I've got a class to teach.

Hanna: Okay, by.

I end the phone call I put my phone away. Then I open the door allowing my last class of the day to enter.

Aria: Ok class, settle down. Can you get out your text books and turn to page 172.

Student 1: Uh, . Like we know you returned to work like over a year ago, but there have been rumours going around that an ex teacher slept with a student when she was in high school.

The class starts to snigger and point, whilst I have a flashback of the moment Ezra gets arrested.

Aria: Excuse me, if you want to know something about me, ask.

Student 1: So was that student he slept with you?

Aria: I'm not hiding the truth from anyone, yes. It was wrong, but we loved each other. He was my teacher, so what.

Student: Yeah, buts it's disgusting. It's basically saying that the principal being with that really young math teacher.

Aria: RIGHT! I've had enough of you lot talking about me behind my back, you do not get permission from anyone to treat a teacher like that. You have no respect for me at all. I'm married to the man I love and we have a daughter. Is that what you wanted to know?

The class that I'm teaching is quite shocked about how mad I went.

Student 1: Sorry . It's your life not ours.

Ezra's POV:

I've just finished work. I assume Aria is now supervising after school detention. I get a quick text saying that Caleb was going to pop round for the old maternity clothes in the attic. I get in my car and drive to get my daughter.

Spencer: Hey Ezra, how are you?

Ezra: I'm good, where's my little princess?

Jade: Da, da!

My daughter can almost fully speak and she can almost walk now. As soon as she is in my arms, I lick her up, giver her a kiss and cuddle her.

Ezra: Did you have fun with your cousins and auntie Spencer today?

Jade can't fully speak yet, but I know she understands my question because she nods.

Ezra: Let's go home. We can watch peppy pig on Netflix and we can have some nice snacks.

I walk with my daughter to the car. When we get there, I help her climb in the car. Then I strap her in her car seat and begin our journey home. It takes about 45 minutes because there was a lot of traffic, but we finally make it.

Ezra: Som you wanna do some drawings or watch peppa pig?

Jade: Rins, Rins!

Ezra: Shall we make mommy a picture?

Jade nods to me again. We get in the house, get changed and sit at the dining table. It's about 5:00 by the time Aria gets home. When she does walk in, she comes to the couch and sits down. Then Jade runs over with the paper flapping in her hand.

Aria: What's this baby.

Aria says this pulling Jade up into her knee, and kissing her head. She then looks at the paper, it's just scribbles, but I think Aria likes it anyway.

Aria: Did you draw this?

Jade: Ye.

Aria: It's beautiful. I'll stick it on the refrigerator.

Aria sticks it up and returns to the couch. Jade starts to play with her toys and me and Aria start talking.

Aria's POV:

It's pretty late because me and Ezra are lying in bed.

Aria: Ezra, you awake?

Ezra doesn't respond, but I start to tickle him in his really sensitive spot.

Aria: Ezra.

Ezra: Oh I give up.

I kiss him on the lips, and we lie on our bead, head to head, facing each other.

Ezra: How about in the summer this year,new go to the smokey mountains.

Aria: Yes, we've postponed it for too long. Well go after Jades 2nd birthday.

Ezra: Aria, you know I love you so much I love you.

Aria: I know, and renewing our vows was the right thing to do.

Ezra: Aria, I want another baby.

Aria: Ezra, I love you and everything, but let's just wait till the smokey mountains trip.

I fall asleep knowing that I have news for Ezra tomorrow. It could be bad, it could be good, it could be bad. I wake up at my normal time. I get up and get dressed for work.

Ezra: You leaving already?

Aria: Yes, I'm dropping Jade to nursery today, and I'll pick her up.

Ezra: Ok, let me say goodbye.

I carry my daughter into our bedroom. She gives Ezra a cuddle and Ezra kisses her head. He then gives me a kiss on the lips. I then leave for work. It's Ezra's day off today.

Aria: So sweetie, mommy's gonna drop you off at nursery and I'll be back later.

I drop my daughter off at her nursery and drive off to get there, park my car, and head to my class room. By the time I get there, some of my first lesson students are waiting in their seats.

Aria: I'm so sorry I'm late class, I had to drop off my daughter. Ok open your science textbooks to page 100 and read through the paragraph. Then answer questions 1-5.

Student: , I'm still a bit confused on what elements are.

Ezra's POV:

I lay in bed, wishing that my wife could be there with me. I've got nothing to do until tomorrow, so I decide to get out of bed, put a tracksuit on and drive to McDonald's for breakfast.

Speaker: Hello, can I take your order.

Ezra: Uh yeah, can I have a sausage mcmuffin, two hash browns, an orange juice and pancakes please.

Speaker: Is that everything?

Ezra: Yep.

Speaker: Ok, just drive round to the second window to collect your order then window three to give your payment.

Ezra: Ok.

I drive round to the second window, then the third to pay. I drive home and eat my breakfast. I then decide to clean my room and ash the dishes, after all that, it's about 12:30 so I start to make a special dinner. By the time I'm fished, it's around the time that Aria gets home.

Jade: Da da.

As my wife and daughter walk through the door, I turn and see my daughter slowly running towards me with open arms. I hug her thigh toy and give her a kiss. I stand up and Jade goes to play.

Aria: Hey babe.

Ezra: Hey, how was work?

Aria: It was good.

Ezra: I'm making those special wraps that I made a few weeks ago.

Aria: God they were delicious. Now I'm home, can you keep an eye on Jade, I need a shower.

Ezra: Sure.

My wife goes upstairs and I hear the bedroom door close. I sit down with my daughter and I start to play with her. She keeps passing my toys, but I put them down.

Ezra: I love you so much sweetheart.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Aria's POV:

I get out of the shower knowing dinner is almost ready. I have my surprise in the candy draw downstairs.

Aria: Ezra, is dinner ready?

Ezra: Almost, just dishing it up.

Aria: I quickly tie my hair back and out my pyjamas on. Then I go down stairs.

Ezra: Enjoy your shower?

Aria: Yeah, very relaxing.

Ezra: You get Jade and yourself sat at the table, and I'll bring dinner over.

I sit my daughter in her high chair and Ezra comes over, we start to eat and Jade minds her own business.

Ezra: So, you think we're ready for a baby?

Aria: Of course. It's time that Jade got a sibling. It's her birthday soon as well.

Ezra: Yep, only 6 weeks till our beautiful daughter is two.

We finish dinner and I get some candy out for the three of us, making sure that Ezra gets his surprise. I unwrap jades for her and then do mine. My body slowly goes tense as I see Ezra peel the wrapper. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. It's over, his eyes go wide at the sight of the positive pregnancy test. He has water in his mouth, he coughs but then swallows.

Ezra: Aria…

Aria: It finally happened. We're pregnant.

Ezra: I'm gonna be a father again?

Aria: Yeah.

Ezra: I love you so much.

Ezra hugs me and I can tell he is shedding a few tears.

Aria: I'm not sure how far along I am, but we have an appointment next week.

Ezra's POV:

I've just found out that I'm going to be a father to another baby. I'm speechless.

Aria: Ezra, we both gotta go to work tomorrow, do you want to take Jade or shall I?

Ezra: I will.

I carry my daughter upstairs, dress her in her pyjamas and go to bed with my pregnant wife.

Aria: Ezra, I love you.

Ezra: Aria, I love you, Jade and this baby so much.

Aria: a night baby.

Ezra: Goodnight sweetheart.

I kiss my wife on the head and we fall sleep. We wake up at about 7:00 am. I don't wake Aria up, but I get dressed and have breakfast. Then I wake Aria up.

Aria: Morning babe.

Ezra: Do you wanna give Jade a bath, it's 7:45?

Aria: Uuh yeah, I'll do it now.

My wife takes our daughter into the bathroom in her room. By the time we are all ready to go, it's 8:15. I put Lola in my car. Aria gets in hers. I drive left, she drives right.

Ezra: Your gonna have a new little brother or sister!

Jade: Bubba, bibba.

Ezra: Brother, sister.

I drop Jade off at her nursery and drive to work. I eventually get there and it's 8:40.

The Dean: Morning Ezra.

The dean starts walking and talking as I walk to my office. Once I get there, I sit at my desk and start to mark some papers from students.

The Dean: So how are you Ezra?

Ezra: I'm good, found out that my wife is pregnant with our second baby.

The Dean: Aah, congratulations!

Aria's POV:

I arrive at work and I go to the staff room.

Teacher 1: Hello Aria, who are you?

Aria: I'm fine thanks.

Teacher 2: I remember when it was your first day at this school. You were so lovely then, you are now.

Aria: Thank you. I'm not trying to brag or anything, but I want to tell you that I'm pregnant, with my second baby.

Teacher 3: Who's the dad, Ezra?

Aria: Why would that surprise you? We've been married over two years.

Teacher 3: Sorry, I'm really happy for you.

Aria: Thanks. I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got a meeting with the principal

I leave the staff room and head to the principal's office. I'm halfway through my walk, when I stop in my tracks. I then feel a sickness feeling go through my body. Luckily I'm right next to the bathroom. I drop everything and run in. When I'm done, I walk out and collect my things from the floor. Then I get to the principal's office.

Aria: Hi, sorry I'm a bit late, I was sick.

Principal: That's ok. So I wanted to talk about your wages.

Aria: Aah yes, this may have something to do with that.

Principal: What will?

Aria: Aah, well, I'm pregnant, again.

Principal: Congratulations, I'm assuming you'll need to go on maternity leave.

Aria: Yes, but not for a while yet.

Principal: Ok, well your attendance has been a bit low, but I hope it will improve, or I'll have no choice but to fire you.

Aria: I knew, and I'm sorry, but you have to take this into consideration, when I went to my friends wedding, it was during the holidays, so was my family holiday to France. I only had one day off after both events

Ezra's POV:

I've taught three of my classes and I'm about to teach my last class of the day as a have a free period last.

Ezra: Ok everybody, settle down. I want you to open your text books to page 272. Your going to watch a video on William Shakespeare and I want you to answer questions 1-4. Don't worry if you don't get them all down, but try and get at least one down.

As I set the task, I start getting texts.

Aria: Hey baby.

Ezra: I'd love to chat, but I'm teaching a lesson right now.

As a tap away at my iPhone, my wife eventually gives in.

Aria: Ok fine, the three of us will see you later.

Ezra: I've got to go, and you mean the two of us. I'm getting Jade from nursery.

Aria: Ok. Love you.

Ezra: Love you to.

I put my phone away a turn to look at my class who is staring at me.

Ezra: I did not realise that the video ended.

Student 1: Professor Fitz, the video ended like three minuets ago.

Ezra: Sorry, oh, look at the time. Class dismissed.

Student 2: But class doesn't end for another 15 minutes.

Ezra: I said CLASS DISMISSED!

The class leaves the room. I return to my office and carry on with some marking.

The Dean: Ezra, can I talk to you for a few minuets please.

Ezra: Of course, take a seat.

The Dean: Ezra, I found out that you and your wife are expecting your second child, is this true?

Ezra: Yes, why does it cause any concerns?

Aria's POV:

I exit the Principal's office. The school day is over so I sit in my car. I cry at the thought of losing my job. I try my best to attend work, but sometimes it cannot be done.

Aria: Ezra, can you pick up the phone please.

I try to call Ezra, but there is no answer.

Aria: Ezra it's me again, can you call me,miss important, me and the baby are fine.

I keep calling but it goes straight to voicemail. Then…

Ezra: Aria, what's wrong?

Aria: Ezra, when we get home, we need to talk.

Ezra: Aria, sweetie what's wrong?

Aria: I'll talk to you when we get home. I love you.

Ezra: I love you to.

I drive home and by the time I have, Jade and Ezra are already there.

Aria: Hey babe.

Ezra: Hey, why were you so upset on the phone.

Jade: Momma!

Aria: Hey sweetie.

I crouch down and hug and give my daughter a kiss.

Aria: Go and play with your toys, mommy and daddy need to talk.

Me and Ezra sit at the breakfast bar and start to talk.

Ezra: Aria honey, tell me, what was wrong?

Aria: The principal says my attendance is below average, there is a chance of me getting fired. It's not just that, I'm not happy there, always getting questioned, it feels like a police station.

Ezra: Well maybe you can get a transfer to Hollis.

Aria: I'd prefer to be at Hollis.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Ezra's POV:

Me and my wife go to sleep, knowing how much she hates working at her old high school.

Aria: Ezra, you awake?

Ezra: Yeah, when you telling the principal?

Aria: I'm quitting tomorrow.

Ezra: Are you sure, I mean it's a bit soon. We don't even know if we can get you a transfer.

Aria: Well, I emailed the dean and he agreed to it. I start in Monday.

Ezra: That's amazing!

Aria: Yeah, what are we going to do if we can go to work at the same time, I mean what are we going to do with the other car.

Ezra: We might not always go to work on the same days.

Aria: Stupid me, I wasn't thinking.

Ezra: I'm going to sleep.

Aria: Night.

Me and my wife resume our position and fall asleep. I wake up and turn to my wife who isn't there. Then about two minutes later, I see her walk out of the bathroom.

Aria: Morning babe.

Ezra: Morning. You off to work once you've got dressed and al, that?

Aria: Yep, I'm finishing today and I'm quitting.

Ezra: Good for you.

Aria: Hold on.

I look at my wife confused. She runs into the bathroom, hand over mouth and throws up in the toilet. I instantly follow behind her and hold her washed hair back.

Ezra: It's ok.

It doesn't take her long to finish. After she is, she brushes her teeth, dries her hair.

Aria's POV:

I kiss my small family goodbye and drive to work. I arrive, park my car and enter the building.

Aria: Morning.

Student: Morning .

I walk into the principals office.

Principal: Ahh, Aria what can I do for you?

Aria: I quit. I'm not liking it here. I dint enjoy working around people that taught me when I was here as a student. I'm done.

Principal: Where will you go for work?

Aria: Hollis, at least that way I can be around my husband.

Principal: So this is about being with Ezra?

Aria: No, I just feel better there, somewhere new.

Principal: Ok, so are you staying for today or leaving now.

Aria's Well if you don't mind, I'd like to finish today and get this months wages.

Principal: I'll put it through and have it to you but 2:00 at the latest.

Aria: Thank you.

I shake the principals hand and leave the room, I then go to the classroom that I always teach in. I'm sitting in there for bout 15 minuets before my first class walks in.

Aria: Ok, before the lesson begins, I want to tell you that you will have a different teacher on Monday.

Student 1: Why, are you leaving or something?

Aria: Yes I am. I'm getting a transfer to Hollis.

Student 2: Since its your last day , can we have a fun lesson?

Aria: Well, I was thinking for all of my classes today that you could just do some group work. Make a very interesting newspaper article.

Student 3: What does it have to be about?

Ezra's POV:

I'm sitting at my desk in my office, only because I don't have classes until 12:00.

The Dean: Ok, so we will move the book as and out the other desk in and then we will get the compute wired up and all that stuff.

Ezra: Uuh what's going on?

The Dean: Well seeing as we are going to get a new member of staff, we thought that because you have a very large office, we can put another desk in.

I stand up whilst the caretakers move in al, the stuff.

Ezra: Which new member of staff will I be sharing with?

The Dean: Aria of course, and I knew it's weird, but please no sex on the desk.

Ezra: Uum OK. We wouldn't do that anyway.

The Dean: Your ok, sharing with your wife?

Ezra: Of course!

The dean and the carmakers leave and I start I add things to my wife's desk. Then the care takers come back with a computer. They connect it and then bring in a box.

Ezra: I'll unpack that.

I unpack things that go on the desk. It doesn't take me long, but by the time I'm finished my phone is ringing. I sit back in my chair and answer it.

Ezra: Well hello .

Aria: How's work?

Ezra: It's never been better, guess who I get to share an office with?

Aria: Who?

Ezra: You!

Aria: Awww, that's great.

Ezra: I have my class now, I'll work to you later. Your getting Jade right?

Aria: Yeah. I love you.

Aria's POV:

Ezra: I love you to.

I end the phone call. I then return to class seeing as I left. I get to my desk about to sit down, when I get really sharp pains in my stomach.

Aria: Arrrg!

Student 1: are you ok?

A student rushes over to me as a collapse on the floor clutching my stomach. I didn't even realise that the call didn't end properly, so Ezra hears everything.

Ezra: Aria, Aria you didn't end the call.

The student that rushed over notices the phone.

Student: Hello?

Ezra: Excuse me, what are you doing with my wife's phone?

Student: Sorry, if your talk about , she's in pain. She collapsed on the floor and is comparing about her stomach.

Ezra: Um, ok. Can you tell her I love her and I'm on my way.

Aria: Where's Ezra?

Student: Your husband is on his way. Hey guys, don't just stand and stare, go get help!

A number of students leave the room and moments later, the school nurse walks in. She then crouches next to me.

Nurse: Aria, you need to tell em where the pain is?

Aria: My stomach, please make sure my baby is ok!

Nurse: I'm just gonna roll up your shirt. I think the pain is coming from the placenta.

Aria: Is it bad?

Nurse: Aria. I'm so sorry.

Aria: What, what's wrong? Is my baby ok?

Nurse: I think your baby has passed away.

Ezra's POV:

I arrive at rosewood high a DM rush to the classroom where I find my wife crying her eyes out.

Aria: It's gone. The baby's dead.

Ezra: No, this can't be true.

Aria: Take me to the doctor, I know this baby is still alive!

I carry my wife bridal style to the car. She's no longer complaining of pain, but she's still crying. When we get there, I carry her into the doctors room.

Kathy: Ezra, you called ahead. Lest take a look at Aria.

Kathy starts the scan on Aria's stomach.

Ezra: Well is the baby dead or alive?

Kathy: Well the baby, the baby was never hurt.

Aria: What does that mean?

Kathy: ain't means that the baby is ok.

As we find out the good news, Aria burst into tears again and we both hug each other.

Aria: What caused the pain then?

Kathy: When you had Jade, one of your ribs got cracked and it never healed properly. It has a sharp bit on it that scratched your stomach.

Aria: There was no bleeding. And it wasn't lie, labour pain. It felt a bit worse then a stick when running.

Kathy: That's what the pain would have been.

Ezra: Will it heal?

Kathy: The sharp piece of bone won't go away on its own, so we will have to do a small procedure to remove it and the scratch can heal on it own.

Aria: So, now that we had a scan, when is our next one.

Kathy: At three months.

Ezra: Thank you.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

2 Months Later

Hanna's POV:

I'm now about 8 ½ months pregnant with a little girl. Aria is two ½ months pregnant. Spencer's little boy is almost on years old.

Hanna: Caleb, I'm due to see the midwife today, just for seem checkups.

Caleb: Ok, is she coming here or are you going to the hospital.

Hanna: She's coming here. My due date is in about 2-3 weeks.

Caleb: I know and that is the day we meet our baby girl and Jacob becomes a big brother. Why is the midwife coming?

Hanna: Just to make sure that the baby is in the right position for birth.

Caleb: Ok, call me if you need anything.

Caleb gives me a kiss and leaves for work, taking Jacob with him. He's only taking Jacob because he's going to Emily's house and so is Jade. It's about twelve when the midwife comes round.

Hanna: Oh hey Kathy.

Kathy: Hey Hanna. How ya feeling?

Hanna: I'm good, sorry about the mess.

Kathy: Thats alright. If you wanna lie down on the couch and I'll take a look at your stomach.

Hanna: Sure.

I lie down on the couch and roll up my t-shirt. Kathy starts examining my stomach and she does a quick heartbeat check.

Kathy: So the baby has a very strong heartbeat, and it's in the correct position for birth.

Hanna: Wait, doesn't that mean if it's in the correct position for labour.

Kathy: Well it's not in the full correct position, it still has about 20 degrees to turn.

Hanna: That won't take long will it?

Kathy: No, a few days. Now once you feel your lower stomach tightening, call me.

Aria's POV:

Me and Ezra sit on our office during our lunch break. We like sitting on the same chair, me on his lap.

Ezra: How you doing in there?

Aria: You know he or she can't hear you yet.

Ezra: I know, I know. What room is your last class?

Aria: I can't believe your asking me this?

Ezra: What?!

Aria: Next door and your sitting in on my class.

Ezra: Right.

I get off of Ezra's lap and return to my seat.

Ezra: What made you move?

Aria: Nothing, I feel sick.

Ezra: Do you-

As Ezra starts to speak, I quickly crouch by the small trash can at the end of my desk on the floor. Ezra comes over and holds my hair back. I wipe my mouth and stand up and Ezra stands to. Then he hugs me to his chest.

Ezra: It's ok.

He kisses my head. Then it's time to go to our last class. I walk in front and just before we walk in, Ezra slaps my ass. I turn around a gasp.

Aria: that is no way to behave in a place of work!

Ezra: I know, I just couldn't help it. You look smoking hot in that dress.

Aria: , I must ask you not to speak inappropriately around members of staff and students.

I give him a smirk and we walk in. Ezra takes a seat at the back of the class and starts smiling at me.

Aria: Ok, today we have watching over our class. I want you on your best behaviour.

Ezra's POV:

My wife continues her lesson and all 60 minutes, we are staring at each other. I keep giving her boyish smiles.

Aria: Ok make sure that you complete your assignment by next Friday. If you have any questions please come and see me. Class dismissed.

After everyone has left. I put my book under my arm and walk to the front of the room where she is, clapping sarcastically.

Aria: Oh ha ha.

Ezra: Your great.

Aria: Really, I felt a bit nervous, only because it's you watching the different if it was someone else.

Ezra: Right lest get our stuff from the office and then we will go and get Jade from Emily's

Aria: Ok.

We walk to our office and collect our things. Then we go out to my car and drive to Emily's house.

Emily: Hey Ezra, hey Aria.

We go into Emily and Danielle's house. Then our almost two year old daughter comes running up to us.

Jade: Mommy, daddy!

Ezra: Hey princess.

I pick my daughter up and hug her. I give her a kiss and the pass her to Aria.

Aria: Guess what baby?

Jade: What?

Aria: It's your birthday in three days!

Jade: My birbay!

Aria: Your birthday! And then soon after it will be cousin Jacobs birthday, then cousin Mason's birthday and then James and Lucy.

Jade: Birbay for everyone!

Aria's POV:

We say goodbye to everyone and head home. We arrive home and Jade plays with her toys. Me and Ezra sit on the couch and watch t.v.

Ezra: Aria, do you want this baby to be a boy or girl?

Aria: I would lie, a boy, but I'll be happy with whatever. What made you ask?

Ezra: Because at our next scan we might be able to find out what gender it is.

Aria: Your wrong, it's at the 6 month scan. Our next is three months.

Ezra: Oh sorry.

Aria: Hold on I got a call.

I leave the room to answer it.

Hanna: Aria!

Aria: Hanna, what's wrong?

Hanna: It's the baby, I'm not due for another 2 weeks. My stomach really hurts.

Aria: Ok stay calm, I'm in my way, but why didn't you call Kathy or Caleb?

Hanna: Kathy's number accidentally got deleted and I couldn't find Caleb's number.

Aria: Ok, are you with anyone?

Hanna: Yeah, I'm with Jacob. Please help me I don't want to be in pain I front of my son.

Aria: I'm coming.

I end the phone call and run into the living room causing my daughter and my husband to look at me.

Ezra: Woah where's the fire?

Aria: It's Hanna, she says her stomach hurts and, and she's only with Jacob. She couldn't find Caleb's number.

Ezra: Right, I'll stay here with Jade, go.

Aria: Ok, I love you.

Ezra: I love you to.

Hanna's POV:

Wishing 15 minutes, Aria burst into the house. I'm sitting on the couch with my son sitting next to me rubbing my back.

Jacob: It's ok mommy.

I give my son a hug and kiss.

Aria: Hey Jacob, why don't you go and play with your toys.

Jacob: Ok awntie Awia.

Hanna: Thanks Ar.

Aria: Right, on a scale of 1-10, 10 being the worst, how bands the pain?

Hanna: About 4.

Aria: Ok, I do t think your in labour, but I'm going to call Kathy to be on the safe side.

My friend gives me a smile and makes the call.

Kathy: Aria, how are you?

Aria: No time for that, how fast can you get to Hanna's house?

Kathy: In about 5 minutes why?

Aria: She's got pain, I don't know if she's in the very early stages of labour?

Kathy: Ok, I'm on my way.

Within 7 minutes Kathy comes.

Kathy: Ok, I'm jus going to take a look of what ps going on.

Kathy examines me and tells me whats going on.

Hanna: So?

Kathy: your not in labour yet, but your body is preparing for labour. It just have been the cervix beginning to relax.

Hanna: So when would I be due?

Kathy: Well it looks like things are moving quickly so you should be in full active labour witching the next 7 days.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

Aria's POV:

Kathy leaves and I sit with Hanna for a while.

Aria: Wait hanna, what if you have the baby on Jades birthday.

Hanna: I'm sure it won't happen.

Aria: Well she said writhing the next seven days, jades birthday is in practically two.

Hanna: Aria, I will try my best to make sure that my daughter isn't born on the same day as Jade.

Aria: You know it really doesn't matter. I'm gonna go home, are you sure you'll be ok?

Hanna: Yeah I'm fine.

I leave Hanna's and return home to my husband and my daughter.

Ezra: Is everything ok with Hanna?

Aria: Yeah, Kathy came round and said that Hanna should be in full active labour within the next seven days.

Ezra: Well, I'm sure everything will go smoothly.

Aria: Have you two eaten?

Ezra: Yeah, you want me to cook you something?

Aria: No, I'll just make up some noodles.

I make my food and sit in the couch with my small family. It gets to about 11:00pm, me and Ezra decide to go to bed. We already put Jade in bed.

Ezra: Aria, honey.

Aria: What Ezra?

Ezra: I love you.

Aria: Ok what do you want?

Ezra: Nothing. I love you.

Aria: I love you to.

Ezra's POV:

Me and my wife clean our teeth and get into bed. We are women by the noise of our alarm. It's Friday so we let Jade sleep a little longer.

Aria: Morning babe.

Aria gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom. I follow her.

Ezra: a how about we have a shower, together.

Aria: Well, the problem with that is that we will never get out. Making us late for work.

Ezra: How about we put a timer on?!

Aria: How can I give into that boyish smile?

Aria starts to run the shower and we undress. Then we climb into the shower. Our naked bodies pressing against each other. We start to kiss but Aria breaks from it.

Aria: We shouldn't be having sex or even trying to.

Ezra: I'm sorry. How about I wash you and you wash me?

Aria: Sure.

Wishing 15 minutes, we get out, dry ourselves and get dressed.

Aria: I'm going to wake Jade up.

Aria leaves and returns about 10 minutes later with our daughter who is dressed in a pink top, denim skirt and a leopard print head band.

Ezra: Both of my princesses look very beautiful.

We drop Jade off at her nursery and get to work. We park up and head for our office.

Ezra: Right I need to speak to the dean and what are you doing?

We walk and talk and are now standing outside our office.

Aria: Uuhh, nothing at the moment.

Ezra: Ok I'll see you later.

I give Aria a kiss and she goes into the office, closing the door behind her. Now I'm with the dean.

Aria's POV:

I sit down at my wooden desk witch is connected to Ezra's and start to tap away on the computer.

Aria: Looks lie, I'll be needing some new clothes.

I stare down at my small bump.

Aria: And it's your big sisters birthday tomorrow. We have her presents and her little party all planned. I wish you could be here.

I don't have a lesson till 12:00. It's about 10:30 now.

Ezra: Hey babe.

Aria: Hey how were your classes.

Ezra: They were alright.

Aria: What's that noise?

Me and Ezra exit our office into the hallway to see two female students fighting. Ezra immediately rushes over to separate them, but ends up getting punched in the nose. The force was so much that it actually pushed him over.

The Dean: Excuse me! What is going on here?

Ezra steps away, back to me and another teacher pulls them apart.

The Dean: MY OFFICE NOW!

I follow the two students since they are in my class this afternoon. We get into the office and the girls are sitting down, with scratches, ripped clothes and messed up hair.

Aria: Can you explain to me and the dean why you two were fighting causing my husband to get punched?

Cassy: Sorry, Georgia was being a bitch, as per usual.

Georgia: Oh my god! She tried to steal my iPad and my purse.

Cassy: Where did you get that one from a joke book?

The dean: Stop it, both of you. I want to hear Cassy's version and you Georgia are going to keep quiet.

Cassy: Well, it started a few months ago when Georgia and Cal broke up.

Ezra's POV:

As I walk to the deans office with a tissue on my nose, I can hear one of the girls explaining their story's.

The dean: Aah, Mr,Fitz. How's your nose?

Ezra: Hopefully not broken.

I close to door and stand next to Aria.

The dean: Cassy please continue.

Cassy: Well, Cal came to me one day and told me that he always had a crush on me. Then he just kissed me and we didn't realise Georgia was there watching the whole thing. We've been arguing ever since.

The dean: Thank you, now can I hear Georgia's version please.

Georgia: Well it's pretty much the same except that she didn't tell you that she was sleeping with cal behind my back whilst we were still together.

Cassy: She's lying!

The dean: Quiet, continue Georgia.

Georgia: And when I found out I was pregnant, I was absolutely distraught. I found out I was pregnant not long after the break up. Then people started messaging me saying that Cal cheated on me so many times and I just lost it. And that's when I took the pills. I overdosed and that's why I had a miscarriage. My mom found me unconscious and after I was discharged from hospital I went into rehab.

The dean: Ok, from what I've heard, I've decided to give you not a two week exclusion.

Cassy: So we are being kicked out?!

The dean: For two weeks. You will be given some work to do whilst you are not attending and the work just be complete. If not, you will face further exclusion. Also after the two weeks, your behaviour will be assessed and your future here at Hollis will be decided. Now what do you say to Georgia for punching him?

Georgia: I'm really sorry .

Ezra: Apology accepted.

The dean: Now get out if m pay sight both of you.

The girls leave and so do me and Aria.

Aria's POV:

Me and Ezra wake up around 8:45 am.

Ezra quickly get out of bed and gets Jade, he come back with our daughter who is now awake and laying in between me and Ezra.

Aria/Ezra: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Jade, happy birthday to you.

Jade: It's my birfbay?

Ezra: Yeah, it's your birthday.

Aria: Happy birthday sweetie. All your aunties are coming round and all you cousins.

Jade: Awntie Hanna, Awntie spwencwa, Awntie Emily?

Aria: Yeah, auntie Hanna, auntie Spencer and auntie Emily.

Ezra: We e got some presents, but we're going to open them later. Now, shall King daddy go and make princess Jade her princess birthday breakfast,

Aria: Just give her some fruit and the small pancakes.

Ezra returns with a tray of food. A plate for me, a plate for Ezra and a plate for Jade.

Aria: Right, shall we go and decorate the living room for your party?

Jade: Yeah.

I carry my daughter downstairs to decorate for her party. I sit her on her okay mat with a box to play with. Me and Ezra hang pink chequered bunting around the room. Then we put banners and some balloons. Then Ezra sticks some balloons and banners on the front door and I start making the cake. It takes about 30 minutes to cook it and decorate it.

Aria: Right the cake is in the fridge. Ezra I'm gonna give Jade a bath and get her dressed. Whilst I do that, can you set out all the little bowls of food.

Ezra: Sure. Hey, don't stress. It's all going to go to plan.

Ezra says this rubbing my free arm. He gives me a kiss and I head upstairs.

Aria: Right, let's set out your clothes.

For Jade, I set out a pink dress that has a tutu on the skirt, her pink ballet pumps and pink tights.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

Ezra's POV:

I get dressed and then I make sure everything is set for the party.

Aria: Ezra, some people are here, it's probably the girls., can you get the door.

Ezra: Of course honey.

I get the door and welcome everyone inside. They put the presents on the table and go in the living room.

Ezra: So Aria and Jade are just freshening up and they'll be down any minute.

Aria: Presenting… The… prettiest birthday girl ever!

Everyone laughs a little and then Jade runs over to her cousins and starts to play with them. The party's has been going on for about 1 hour. Me and Aria decide it's time to do the presents.

Aria: Mom can you get the camera ready because we are going to do presents.

Ella: Sure.

Aria hands her mom the video camera and starts recording. It takes about 10 minutes to open everything.

Aria: Ok now for cake.

Me and Aria go into the kitchen where I put some candles on the cake. Ezra carefully lights them and we both carry it into the living room.

Everyone: Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Jade. Happy birthday to you.

Everyone claps and cheers and then me and Aria crouch to jades level and we help her blow out the candles.

Jade: Thank you mommy and daddy.

Aria: It's ok sweetheart.

We get up from crouching and then I take the cake back to the kitchen.

Aria: Hey Hanna, is everything ok?

Hanna: Yeah why?

Aria's POV:

Aria: Oh nothing, you just look a bit shaky, a bit pale.

Hanna: thanks for your concern, but honestly, I'm fine.

Aria: If you say so.

Me and Hanna return to the living room. It's about 7:45 by the time everyone leaves. After everyone leaves, we put Jade to bed and clean up.

Aria: Arrr my back.

I'm bending over to get some wrapping paper, but Ezra drops his trash bad and helps me.

Ezra: Sit down, let me do that.

Ezra finishes cleaning and we sit on the couch and watch some telly.

Aria: Ezra, I think that if this baby is a boy, we should call it Tommy or Louie.

Ezra: And for a girl?

Aria: You choose.

Ezra: Ok, if it's a girl, it should be called Leah or Scarlett.

Aria: I've always like the name Leah.

Ezra: I'm tired I'm going up to bed, you coming?

Aria: Yeah.

Me and Ezra go up to bed. We clean our teeth and get into bed.

Ezra: Aria, I love you.

Aria: I love you to Ezra.

Ezra: Night babe.

Aria: Night.

I kiss Ezra and then snuggle into him. It's the weekend tomorrow so I don't have to get up early. I can have a longer sleep, I can spend actual quality time with my little family, but doing all of that, it's all gonna be at the bottom if my list tomorrow.

Hanna's POV:

I'm woken up at like 4:00 am to the feeling of pain in my stomach.

Hanna: Caleb wake up.

Caleb: I'm trying to sleep.

Hanna: For god sake Caleb, wake up!

I'm starting to cry now because the pain is so intense.

Caleb: What Hanna, what is it?

Hanna: I think it's time.

Caleb: Don't be stupid.

Hanna: Oh my god, I think I just wet myself!

I pull the sheets off my legs to show that there is aw wet mark in between my legs.

Caleb: Jesus Hanna, what are you, five?

Hanna: Caleb, I didn't just pee myself, my waters just broke.

As I tell Caleb, I let out a loud scream.

Hanna: Aaaaa! Caleb the baby's coming!

Caleb: Are you sure?

Hanna: Yes. Get Jacob in the car, then come back for me.

Caleb: I promise.

Caleb rushes out the room and gets our young son into the car. He gets a neighbour that was just getting home from a night out to watch him whilst he came back for me.

Hanna: Aaaa! Caleb, somethings wrong.

Caleb: Wait what do you mean?

Hanna: I mean that I think the baby isn't in the right position I think its on its side.

Caleb: Don't worry about that now, we need to get you to the hospital.

Hanna: Ok.

Aria's POV:

I'm woken up by my phone buzzing really loudly.

Ezra: Aria your phone.

Ezra says this without opening his eyes.

Aria: Hanna, what are you doing calling me at this time?

I start my convocation with Hanna as I turn my bedside table lamp on.

Hanna: You need to get to the hospital right now.

Aria: Why hats wrong?

Hanna: I'm in labour.

Aria: Oh my gosh! Ok stay calm we are on our way.

Hanna: Ok.

I end the phone call and I shake Ezra to wake him up.

Aria: Ezra wake up. I'm going to the hospital.

When Ezra hears the word hospital, he immediately sits up straight.

Ezra: Why is it the baby?

Aria: No, it's hanna's baby, she's in labour.

Ezra: Ok do you want me to come with you?

Aria: No, stay here with Jade and I'll call you or text you.

Ezra: Are you sure, do you want me to drive?

Aria: No, I'll drive my car.

Ezra: Ok, I love you.

Aria: I love you to.

I said all of this whilst I chucked on some clothes. I kiss Ezra goodbye and get in my car. Before I start the engine, I quickly ring Spencer.

Voicemail: Hey, this is Spencer Cavanaugh. Sorry I can't get to the phone right now.

Hanna's POV:

I've been at the hospital for a few hours now. All my friends and family are here.

Hanna: Dad can you just go home.

Tom: Hanna I already told you, I'm not going please.

Hanna: Please, you've been here long enough.

Tom: Oh fine.

My dad kisses me on my head and leaves.

Ashley: Hanna, I'm going to go home to if you don't mind.

Hanna: It's up to you, I'm not asking you to stay and I'm not asking you to go.

Ashley: Ok. Well call me when it's fully active.

Hanna: Ok, I love you.

Ashley: I love you to.

My mom kisses me in my head and leaves. Now it's just me, Caleb, Spencer and Aria. Emily took Jacob home. She's coming back though.

Hanna: Aaaa!

I try to relax, but it's all ruined by another contraction.

Caleb: Just breath.

Hanna: Can you get the midwife to see how dilated I am?

Kathy comes in and checks to see how far I am.

Hanna: Well?

Kathy: Your only 5 centimetres.

Hanna: Ok.

Kathy leaves and I moan in annoyance.

Aria: Not long now.

Hanna: Somethings wrong, I just know it.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

Aria's POV:

It's been 4 hours since I got to the hospital, but I left an hour ago. I came ho,e because there wasn't much progression. I come home and creep into the house silently and carefully climb into bed without waking Ezra.

Ezra: Hey baby.

Aria: Jesus Ezra, I didn't realise you were awake!

As Ezra turns over and smiles at my and jump back from the bed, bashful against the wall behind me.

Ezra: Sorry. So has Hanna…

Aria: No she was 5 centimetres, they checked again and she's only moved along by half a centimetre.

Ezra: Oh well, are you going back when she's in active labour?

Aria: Yeah, but me and the girls are going to wait outside.

I say this as I climb back into bed and pull the covers over me.

Ezra kisses me and starts talking to my growing bump.

Ezra: Hey there. We get to see you soon. But not face to face, on a machine, but in 6 months, your gonna meet your mommy and daddy and your big sister.

Aria: Yeah and your daddy is going to always change your smelly diapers.

Ezra: Yeah, but we will do shifts.

Aria: Whatever. I'm gonna try and get some sleep

Ezra: Here we go again.

Jade can get out of her bed since she doesn't have a crib anymore. She comes in and climbs into our bed from the bottom. Now, Jade is laying in between me and Ezra.

Jade: Mommy, when's my brother or sister gonna be here?

Aria: Not for a while yet honey.

Jade: Oh, will I be able to p,at dress up with the new baby?

Ezra's POV:

Aria: Not until the baby can walk or crawl.

Jade: Oh.

Ezra: Ok Jade, what do you want?

Jade: I want hundred of cuddles with daddy and hundreds of could,e switch mommy.

Ezra: Or how about a tickle fight.

With this, I go on my knees and tickle my daughter. Then Aria notices her phone buzzing.

Aria: Hello?

Hanna: Spencer and Emily are on their way back to the hospital, I'm 9 ½ centimetres.

Aria: Ok, I'm on my way. I swear to god Hanna, do not let that baby be born until I'm there.

Hanna: I won't.

She ends the call.

Aria: Get some clothes on, we're going to the hospital.

Jade: Why what's wrong?

Aria: Nothing sweetie, I'll tell you on the way.

In about 10 minutes, me, Aria and Jade are in my car since Jades car seat is in there. It takes about 30 minutes to get there and once we are, we park the car and make our way into he hospital.

Aria: Has Hanna Rivers been moved to the delivery suite yet?

Nurse: She's getting moved soon, she's still in the original room.

We get to Hanna's room where Emily/Spencer/Toby are leaving.

Aria: Where's Jacob?

Emily: At home with Danielle.

Spencer: We're going to sit out in the waiting rooms, we'll save you a seat.

Aria: Ok thanks.

Hanna's POV:

My friends leave and now it me, Caleb, Aria and Ezra and Jade.

Jade: Mommy, you still haven't told me why we are here.

Aria: Because, your auntie Hanna is having another baby.

I try to smile at my niece even though I'm in agonising pain.

Jade: Oh. Can I go sit with auntie Spencer, mommy?

Aria: Of course. Daddy will take you.

Ezra leaves with Jade and I think he stays out in the waiting rooms.

Hanna: Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!

Aria: Breath Hanna. Deep breaths.

Hanna: This really hurts, it hurts more than before.

Caleb: I think it's time, I'll go get a nurse.

Hanna: Ok.

My husband leaves and returns with a group of nurses that are ready to take me to the delivery suite.

Kathy: Ok Hanna, we just need to examine you before we take you in.

Hanna: Ok.

Kathy examines me.

Kathy: Right, I don't want you to panic, but the baby is coming out but first.

Caleb: What does that mean?

Kathy: It means that you have two options. You can give birth naturally or you can have a c-section. However we do recommend c-section, only because with the way that the baby is coming out, the natural birth will be more painful.

Caleb: What do you want to do?

Hanna: I want a c-section, but if I get one, Caleb, you won't fine me attractive if I have a hideous scar across me.

Caleb's POV:

Hanna: But aren't I too dilated to have a c-section?

Kathy: Hanna, it's your decision.

Hanna: I want… I want a natural birth. I know I've had an epidural, but I'm ready, but I just want to know. I just want to know if it will come to the point where one life has to be chosen.

Kathy: Unless there are major complications, we are far from that.

Hanna: Ok.

Aria: I'm going to sit with the rest of the group.

Hanna: Ok.

The nurses wheel Hanna out if the room and down the hall to the delivery suite.

Kathy: Ok Hanna. We need to use forceps to hePlease the baby's head, and I'm going to slowly ease the baby's legs out.

Hanna: Ok.

Kathy: Now the important thing is that you don't push and try and stay as still as possible.

Hanna: Ok.

I hold Hanna's Hanna as she stares in the opposite direction, whilst Kathy slowly pulls the legs out.

Kathy: Ok the legal are free. Looks like we are not going to need the forceps. I need you to keep on doing what you doing. Once the shoulders are out, you need to push.

Hanna: Ok.

Hanna tries to keep still, but I can tell she's almost unable to keep the pain under control.

Kathy: Ok the shoulders are free now. Push Hanna, push with all your might.

Hanna: Aaaaaaaaaaa!

Hanna's pushes as hard as she can and its all worth it because very shortly after, the room is filled with the crying of a baby girl.

Kathy: Congratulations, you have a baby girl.

Hanna's POV:

My daughter is handed to me, she's laying on my chest with my hands on her tiny body.

Hanna: She looks like an April to me.

Caleb: April Rivers. I like it.

Hanna: She's so beautiful.

Kathy: Caleb, would you like to cut the cord?

Caleb cuts the cord and my daughter is taken from me just so the nurses can clean her up and weigh and measure her. She then gets handed back to me and I'm wheeled back to my original room. They set my bed in place and leave me Caleb and our daughter alone.

Hanna: Could you go and get the girls please and Ezra and Jade.

Caleb: Of course.

Caleb leaves and soon returns with my closest friends.

Aria: She's so beautiful.

Spencer: What her name?

Emily : Go in tell us.

Hanna: Ok, her name is April Rivers.

Ezra: Awwww, that's beautiful.

Everyone takes turns holding my daughter and then my mom and dad walk in with Jacob.

Hanna: Jacob!

I quickly hand April to Caleb and pull my son up on the bed and hug him.

Hanna: Guys could you give us some space.

Spencer: We were all gonna go anyway.

Hanna: Ok.

Everyone leaves, now it's just me, my mom, my dad, Jacob, Caleb and my newborn daughter.

Tom: I thing you said that you were going to call us when you were in full active labour


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

Aria's POV:

It's been 4 months since Hanna gave birth to April. Me and Ezra are about to go to our 6 month appointment so we can find out the sex of the baby.

Aria: You all set you go Ezra.

Ezra: Yeah, I'm putting Jade in the car now.

Me and Ezra get to the doctor's clinic within 25 minutes. We park the car and wait in the waiting room.

Speaker: Aria Fitz, could you please come to Room 7 please, that Aria Fitz to room 7.

Me and Ezra walk to the room and Ezra carry's Jade.

Nurse: Hello Aria, how have you been feeling?

Aria: Well it's been a better pregnancy than Jades, by far and the morning sickness has slowed down a little.

Nurse: Ok, if you want to lie down on the bed and roll up your shirt.

I do as the nurse says and Ezra sits with Jade on his lap in the chair next to me. She squirts the gel and then gets the ultrasound. She moves it around until we see the baby-like figure.

Nurse: Here's your baby.

Ezra: Can you see that Jade, that's your little brother or sister.

Jade: Daddy, I bet you 10 bucks it's a boy.

Ezra: I bet you 10 bucks that it's a girl.

Nurse: Well, by the looks of it, your daddy will have to get his wallet out. He owns you 10 bucks.

Aria: I'm having a son?

Nurse: I'm pretty sure it's a boy.

Ezra: Finally, someone I can teach to play football or soccer.

Aria: You can teach Jade to.

I say this giving Ezra a look.

Ezra's POV:

Jade: Noooo! I want to be a girly girl like mommy. I want to go shopping and by loads of babies and stuff.

Aria: Well if you're a good girl, Santa might bring you some babies.

Jade: Santa?

Ezra: Yeah, but if your naughty, then you get a lump of coal.

Jade starts to cry and holds her arms out to Aria. Aria quickly wipes her stomach clean and roll as her shirt down. She then stands up and takes Jade into her arms. She gives me a look and I know there is trouble later. We leave and get home. We get through the front door and Jade goes to play.

Aria: Ezra, can I talk to you in the kitchen please.

Ezra: Sure.

I follow Aria into the kitchen, closing the door behind me, but just open enough to slightly see Jade. I turn to look at Aria and before I I will it, there is a stinging pain across my cheek.

Ezra: What was that for?

She slaps me again.

Ezra: Is this going to be a regular thing?

She slaps me again. Then she starts to cry. I take her into my arms.

Aria: You made her cry, you made our baby girl cry.

Ezra: I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. If it makes you feel better I'll give her 20 bucks.

Aria pushes away from the hug.

Aria: Thats not the point though.

Ezra: Look, boys are going to make her cry, as she gets older, she will cry over little things, and I'm sorry I was o e of hose people.

Aria: No, your right. I'm sorry I hit you, I think I'm a little too over protective.

Ezra: Could you just get me some cream from the medicine cabinet please, I think there's a tiny cut that really stings.

Aria's POV:

I hand the cream to Ezra, I can see he's struggling,so I put it on for him.

Aria: I'm sorry.

Before I know it, my lips are being slammed against Ezra's. I'm quite surprised by this kiss, but I close my eyes so I can endure the bliss.

Ezra: I'll go and out jade in her chair and you can bring dinner in.

Ezra says this in a seduction voice. We spend about 45 minutes eating dinner. Once we have we watch some t.v and then I put Jade to bed. Whilst I'm putting Jade in her bs, I feel warm arms wrap around me. It makes me jump, but I turn around and notice it's Ezra.

Ezra: I miss you so much.

Aria: Do you mean me or sex?

Ezra: Both.

Aria: Ezra, I've told you this many times. We can have sex, you just have to go gentle.

Ezra: And I've told you I don't want to because it might cause early labour.

Aria: not if you go carefully.

Ezra: Oh how can I resist those puppy eyes.

Me and Ezra are now in our room, on the bed. I'm laying on my back with nothing on. Just me and my bulging bump. Ezra and I start to breath heavily as he massages my breast.

Ezra: Are you sure?

Aria: Yeah.

We start to kiss, whilst Ezra slowly slides his erecting member into me. We've been at it for about 20 minutes before Jade starts to open the door. Luckily we notice the handle turning and we quickly pull apart before she has the chance for it to fully open and walk in. By the time Jade was opening the door, Ezra didn't have his crotch in me so we pulled away easy. We quickly pull the covers over us and then Jade walks in rubbing her eyes and holding her bunny rabbit.

Jade: Mommy I couldn't sleep. Can I sleep with you and daddy?

Aria: Jade we have been through this. Your too old to sleep in mommy and daddy's room anymore. You have to learn to stay in your own bed.

Ezra's POV:

Jade: But mommy, I think there's a monster in my closet!

Aria: No buts, I'm putting you back to bed.

Aria carefully slide out of bed and wraps her dressing gown round her and then carry's our kicking and screaming daughter to bed.

Jade: Daddy!

Aria returns and I can tell she's cried.

Aria: Do you think I was too hard on her?

Ezra: No, she's got to learn.

Aria: Ezra what was that?

Ezra: I dint know, it's coming from jades room.

Aria: Oh my god Ezra.

I grab the metal baseball bat from the closet and head for the main door.

Ezra: Stay here.

Aria: No, I'm coming with you. What if someone comes in?

Ezra: Fine.

Me and Aria carefully creep towards Jades room where we walk in and find the window smashed and someone dressed in black. They are tying to drag Jade out the bed, but I quickly hit them in the shoulder witch send them flying to the floor.

Aria: Baby.

Jade runs into Aria's arms. Aria is standing by Jade's bedroom door. I drop the bag and crouch down to see who the person is. Before I know it, I'm tackled to the floor and the person on top of me. I'm being repeals punched, but I'm doing the same.

Aria: EZRA!

My wife watches in fear as I manage to turn us over and now I'm on too of the person. I pin their arms down and remove the mask to see who it is. To no surprise, it's someone that we've all seen before. Cece Drake. Also known as Charles Dilaurentis. Also known as Charlotte Dilaurentis. And also known as A.

Aria's POV:

Ezra: Call the police.

I grab my phone from my pocket and dial 911. Ezra and Cece get up from the floor and I turn the light on.

911: Hello, his is 911. How may we be of service to you?

Aria: We've had a trespasser in our home and they tried to take our daughter. We found her and her name is Cece Drake.

911: Ok. Police are on their way. Is your child safe?

Aria: Yes, she's with me now.

The call ends and I turn to Ezra who has bruises all on his face. Cece has the same, but she has a fractured shoulder aswell.

Cece: Let me go!

Officer 1: Police! Come out with your hands up!

Aria: We're up here.

The police come in and start to arrest Cece. Paramedics arrive as well and start to treat Ezra.

Officer 2: Cece Drake, I'm arresting you for attempted child abuduction and assault. You may not have to say anything but it may harm your defence. Anything you do say may be given in evidence in a court of law.

Cece is taken away in handcuffs, but is taken into an ambulance. They drive away and now the police are clearing up the broken glass.

Paramedic 1: Are you or your child hurt ma'am?

Aria: Im not, but I think Jade might have some bruises.

The paramedic takes Jade onto her lap and take a look at her.

Paramedic 1: She should be fine. As for you . I think we should take you to hospital just to give you the once over. You shouldn't be in over night. You just have bruises cuts and a few pieces of glass in your arm and the back of your shoulder.

I grab some proper clothes to put on and me and Jade follow Ezra to the ambulance. He has some trousers on. We get to the hospital after what end like forever. Jade is asleep in my arms and Ezra is looking into my eyes and holding my hand and I'm doing the same.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

Ezra's POV:

Me, Aria and Jade return home after about 3 hours at the hospital. I'm in a bit of pain, but not much.

Aria: Ezra, I don't feel ok sleeping in the house tonight.

Ezra: Ok. I'll get some wood from the garage and bored up jades window. Do you want to call your mom or something?

Aria: Yeah. I'll pack some stuff.

Aria goes to our room and lacks some clothes for her and me. Then she comes in and packs some stuff for Jade. I manage to fit the wood into the farm if the window. I close the door and take our bags down to the car.

Ezra: What did your mom say?

Aria: She said it's ok for us to stay for tonight. Tomorrow I'll have to call the window company to get it repaired. It doesn't take long.

Ezra: Ok.

Aria drives to her moms with me in the passenger seat and Jade asleep. We get there and put Jade in Aria's bed. She sleeps in between me and Aria. We wake up the next day to a knocking on the door. Aria wakes up first

Aria: Come in.

I sit up with my wife and our daughter walks in with Ella. Ella is holding a tray with buttered toast and orange juice.

Jade: Sorry I made you mad last night mommy and daddy.

Aria: Awwww. It's ok sweetie.

Ella: Yeah, so Jade decided to wake me up and told me to help make breakfast for mommy and daddy.

Ella leaves and Jade sits with us. We eat our food and drink our drinks. Then we get dressed and go downstairs. Byron was kind enough to call the window company.

Ezra: Jade, why don't you go and see uncle mike whilst me and mommy

Jade goes and me and Aria cuddle together.

Aria's POV:

Me and Ezra have had a few days off work, but we are meant to be going back tomorrow.

Aria: Ezra, aren't you meant to go to work today?

Ezra: No. I'm going back tomorrow, same as you.

Aria: Ok. Well I it's getting harder for me to walk so I can't really go anywhere, but I can still drive.

Ezra: I'm going to go and ask Byron what the window company said.

Ezra leaves and returns in about 5 minutes.

Aria: So what did he say?

Ezra: Byron and Mike are going over to the house today when the company replace the window. Then they are going to tidy up the broken glass. We should be back home by tonight or tomorrow at the latest.

Aria: Ok.

Ezra is standing by the dresser. I get out of bed and wrap my arms around his neck and he puts his hand on my hips.

Ezra: I love you.

Aria: I love you to.

All of a sudden I'm dropping to my knees and pressing my hand on my rib cage. Ezra catches me under my arms.

Ezra: Aria what's wrong? Is it the baby?

I'm short of breath so I just shake my head.

Ezra: ELLA! I NEED YOUR HELP!

I start to pass out. My eyes start to close as my mom comes in. I can see that my mom is saying stuff, but I can't hear here her. I finally close my eyes. I can feel myself being lifted up and taken out of the house. I think I'm in an ambulance. When we drive to the hospital, I start to open my eyes. They keep fluttering and every time someone says something, it sound muffled.

Paramedic: Aria, can you hear me? We need o give you some injections, is that ok?

I slowly nod my head.

Ezra's POV:

We arrive at the hospital and Aria is taken into a room. I go in with her and then she is taken for emergency X Ray's. I try to go with her, but I'm pulled back by Ella.

Ella: Ezra, she's in the best hands. She will be ok.

We sit back in Aria's room and in about 30 minutes her bed is brought back with her sleeping.

Doctor: Did you know that Aria had a sharp piece of bone sticking out?

Ezra: Yes, we were told her rib was chipped when it never healed after her accident on the stairs.

Doctor: Ok. Well it has started to dig into her left lung. We need to do an emergency operation to remove it otherwise it could be crucial

Ezra: And the baby?

Doctor: Well, the piece of chipped bone could have punctured the amniotic sack and still could, but if we do the operation, we won't be able to keep monitor of the baby. I'll give you time to think.

The Doctor leaves and when he does I sit with my face in my hands. Ella comforts me by rubbing my back (not on the painful bit).

Ella: I think she should get the operation.

Aria: Mom, Ezra?

As I hear mine and Ella's name being called, I rush over to Aria's side and kiss her intensely.

Ezra: I have some news for you.

Aria: What?

Ezra: The piece of chipped bone is digging into your left lung, that's why you were struggling for air. It missed the amniotic sac but could move and puncture it. That's why the Doctor needs your consent for you to under go a surgery that will remove it. They would have don't it after the baby is born, but it's gonna be crucial if they don't.

Aria: Do it. I want the operation. Wait, hold on. What about the baby?

Ezra: Well the Doctor said that they wouldn't be able to keep an eye on the baby during the operations, but he should be fine.

Aria: Oh, ok.

Aria's POV:

As I take in the news that my baby sons life is potentially being out at risk kills me a bit inside.

Ella: Aria. I think you should do what's best. Didn't you hear that the chip could move back towards the sac and it could rip.

Aria: I know.

Ezra: Well, are you going to have it or not?

Aria: I'm… I'm going to have the operation. Even though the baby can't be monitored, it will reduce the amount of risk of early labour.

Ella: I'll go and notify the doctor.

72 hours later

It's been three days since the surgery. The baby turned out to be fine and we got the locks changed on the house.

Ezra: Aria. Honey. I need to go to work and so do you so it's time to get up babe.

Aria: Ok.

I get up, get washed, get dressed, eat breakfast and we head to work. We drop Jade to nursery and head to Hollis.

Aria: Ezra, do yuk think it's wise to be going back to work three days after an operation?

Ezra: If you feel ok, then, you know what, it's up to you.

Aria: Ok.

We get to Hollis and get to our office. Once we get there, I sit at my desk and start making sure I have the correct lesson plans for lesson one and two.

30 mins later

Aria: Ok I have my first class now.

I kiss Ezra, collect my stuff and waddle to my first class.

Aria: Ok, can you open your text books on Shakespeare to page 57. I need you to read the paragraph on the top of page 57 and then answer the questions below. That's task one. Once you have done that, you need to answer the question in bold witch is at the top of page 58. You need to answer that question in bold.

Ezra's POV:

It's first recess and Aria is meant to be in our office by now. So I look on her time table to see where her second class was and I go to that room. I get to the door and I hear shouting and screaming.

Cassy: How dare you rip up my work for my exams!

Georgia: I didn't, I already told you! It wasn't me!

I walk in and see the girls at each others throats, standing I front of Aria's desk. Aria has her head in her hands.

Aria: Girls please...

No one has noticed that I'm standing by the door.

Cassy: I want you to replace everything YOU destroyed!

Georgia: That's it!

Before I know it, Georgia is grabbing Cassy hair and throwing her to the floor. Now they are fighting. Aria tries to pull them apart, but Cassy ends up kicking her backwards, causing Aria to loose her balance. I quickly intervene and catch her.

Aria: Thank you.

I help Aria back into her chair and I pull the girls apart.

Ezra: Seriously now girls. Not only did you assault my a few months back, but you have now, Cassy gone and pushed a pregnant member of staff. This is unacceptable behaviour.

Cassy: Oh my god. I'm so sorry . I really didn't mean to push you.

Aria: It's fine.

Aria finally relaxes and rubs her bump.

Ezra: Cassy, sit there and Georgia, sit there.

The girls sit down and the dean enters.

The Dean: Georgia and Cassy. It is very unfortunate that I have to come here, yet again to talk to you both about fighting and it again resulted in a member of staff getting hurt.

Aria: It's really not that big of a deal.

I shoot aria a look.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

Aria's POV:

Cassy: I apologised.

The Dean: Not the point Cassy Masers! As for you Georgia Freeman. Did you or did you not destroy the work of Cassy Masers.

Georgia: No.

The Dean: Well, it doesn't matter who says what, this is the second time this kind of incident has happened. I have no other choice but to permanently suspend you both.

Georgia: But…

The Dean: No buts. Go and wait in my office so I can call your parents or you can go home.

Cassy: Fuck this place anyway! I didn't learn anything! I'm gone! Goodbye!

Cassy storms out. So does Georgia.

The Dean: Are you sure your ok Aria?

Aria: I'm fine.

The Dean: Well, take your 3rd class off and I'll get someone to cover for you.

Aria: Thanks.

Ezra help me walk back to our office. I sit in my chair and sob.

Ezra: Aria, what's wrong?

Aria: It's just, I'm sorry. It's nothing

Ezra: Aria Fitz, tell me what wrong!

Aria: Ezra, this baby, our son, is he ready to come into the world?

Ezra: Well it's a bit late for this Aria!

Ezra says this gesturing to my stomach.

Aria: No not in that way. I mean, what if something bad happens like last time?

Ezra: Aria, don't say that! Everything should be fine

Ezra's POV:

Aria: I know, wait… Did you say should?!

Ezra: No, no, no. Honey I dint mean should like that, I meant that everything should be ok because you haven't had any accidents like you had with Jade! Or is there something your not telling me?

I only question her this because she starts looking nervous. I go back to my seat and let Aria answer.

Aria: Something has been happening over the past 5 years, but I haven't ever told you and you have never noticed.

Ezra: Aria, your are scaring me now! What is it?

Aria: Ive been having these panic attacks when I think something bad is gonna happen. I had one last night in the bathroom.

Ezra: Is that why you were in there for so long!

Aria: Yeah, I'm sorry, I should have told you.

Ezra: Da,n right you should have! Aria panic attacks cause stress and stress is bad for not only you, but the baby as well.

Aria: I'm sorry ok. I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how!

Ezra: Aria, for God sake! How many times have I told you that I'm always here if you want to talk to me, I'm your husband!

Aria: I know, I know. I will talk to you.

Ezra: You know your going to have to go on medication for this!

Aria: Ezra, stop making everything sound so bad and awful.

Ezra: But that is the point, it is bad, it is awful.

Aria: Ezra, please. You don't understand, you haven't ever experienced one!

Ezra: Yes I have. I had severe depression when my mom walked out on me as a child. I was 14 years old Aria. At least you had a mom around!

Aria: So t bring our mothers into this.

Ezra's Why not? Is your mom to blame for this or am I?

Aria's POV:

Aria: I can't do this anymore!

I get up and leave the office.

Ezra: Where are you going?

I leave the office, closing the door behind me. I waddle down the hallway and get to the staff toilets. I go into a cubicle and lock the door and sit in the toilet seat. I took my purse with me. I grab out the blue and white box and take two pills. After about 2 minutes, I hear Ezra walk in and call my name.

Ezra: Aria, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice. I said that you shouldn't be stressed and I was causing stress, I was stupid.

I stuff the pills in my purse.

Ezra: Aria, please. I know your in hear.

Ezra unlocks the door and opens it. I didn't realise that I didn't close my bag.

Aria: Ezra go away.

Ezra: Have you been taking pills?

Aria: They are anti-depression pills. They are also for anxiety and stress.

Ezra: First you don't tell me about the panic attacks, but now you haven't even told me about the pills.

Aria: Ezra, please. Leave me alone.

Ezra: No aria. I'm not. You're my wife and I am meant to protect you. But how am I supposed to do that with you never talking to me.

Aria: Your right.

I fall into Ezra's arms as I cry hard. He hugs me tightly

Ezra: Come on, I'm taking you home.

Aria: What about Jade?

Ezra: I'll get Spencer to baby sit.

Aria: Ezra I'm so sorry.

Ezra's POV:

I take Aria to the car and help her into her seat, then I close the door and go and then, the dean. I get back to the car to find Aria is sleeping. She looks so peaceful. Too peaceful. My mind races and I instantly check if she's breathing. Thank god she is. I drive home and as I park the car, Aria slowly wakes up.

Aria: Ezra, I'm so sorry.

Ezra: Do t apologise. I should have noticed.

Aria: Ssshhh.

Me and Aria are now standing by the front door and Aria kisses me intensely. I wrap my arms around her and she holds my neck.

Ezra: I love you.

Aria: Shut up.

Aria kisses me again and I pull her him so she is sitting on my hips. I have one arm supporting her and one arm trying to unlock the front door. I finally manage to open it and I get is both in the house. I shut the door with my foot . I chuck my keys in the floor and carry Aria to the couch. We are still kissing. I lay down with aria sitting on me. We brake from the kiss and start to remove each others clothes. Aria is now in just a bra and panties, and me in my boxers. Aria bends down and kisses my neck. Then in the lips.

Ezra: Are you sure?

Aria: Yes. I need you Ezra.

Ezra: I need you to.

Aria: Undo it.

My fingers find their way to the clasp of Aria's bra. We are kissing again. I unhook the bra and Aria Kets it drop off of her. My eyes widen and my feet move to remove her panties.

Aria: Ezra…

Now me and Aria are completely naked. Then there's a knock at the door. I look out the window to see Hanna's car is parked next to the sidewalk.

Aria: Shit, I come,telly forgot Hanna was coming over to give Jacobs baby clothes.

Me and Aria quickly try to put our clothes on as nearly as we can.

Hanna: Open up Aria. I know your in there.

Hanna's POV:

Aria: Double shit.

I'm standing outside with the heavy box and Aria finally opens it.

Hanna: Thank you.

I walk in and Aria closes the front door. I sit on the arm chair and put the box on the floor.

Aria: Do you want a drink or anything?

Hanna: Just a water please.

Aria: So how's April?

Hanna: She's good. How's the baby boy?

Aria: He is good.

Hanna: Wait, where's Ezra? His shoes are here?

Aria: He's upstairs having a shower.

Aria brings over my water and a drink for herself. She sits in the couch and we start to chat. Then Ezra comes down. Still with a towel hanging from his hips. You can see his v line.

Hanna: Errr, hey Ezra.

Ezra: Please Hanna, don't be embarrassed to see me half naked.

Hanna: Don't worry, I've seen you…

I realise what the end of my sentence is going to be and the both give me looks as if they are saying 'shut up it I'll kill you'.

Hanna: Sorry.

Aria sits in annoyance.

Aria: It's ok.

Ezra: I'm gonna get dressed and go to the grocery store. Need anything Hanna?

Hanna: Errrr yes. Diapers please.

Ezra: Ok.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

Aria's POV:

Ezra comes back from the store with some groceries and diapers for Hanna.

Hanna: I gotta go so I'll see you on the weekend Aria.

Aria: Ok bye!

Hanna leaves and Ezra comes and sits with me.

Ezra: What does she mean that she will see you on the weekend?

Aria: Well, Emily and Danielle have broken up. They are getting a divorce and Danielle wants nothing to do with a Lucy and James.

Ezra: That awful.

Aria: I know. But, we have been in contact with Allison and we are hoping to get them back together.

Ezra: So how are you going to do it?

Aria: Well we are taking Emily to Disney world and Allison is going to be dressed as Emily's favourite Disney princess, Belle.

Ezra: Ok, I'm doing something on the weekend anyway.

I can see that Ezra is disappointed, because he wanted to go to Disney world as a family.

Aria: You know your coming, so is Jade. We are all going.

Ezra looks up at me.

Aria: You want to know a list. Well the people that are going are: Me you, Jade, Hanna, Caleb, Jacob, April, Spencer, Toby, Mason, Emily, James and Lucy.

Ezra: Cool, what hotel are we staying in?

Aria: W are staying in the Disney world hotel witch is in the actual park.

Ezra: Are our rooms next to each other?

Aria: Yeah. Everyone is on the first floor and we are on the ground floor, directly beneath them as of my condition.

He know I mean pregnancy.

Ezra's POV:

Now that I know I have definite plans for the weekend, I mark it on the calendar on the kitchen wall.

I walk up behind Aria, who is doing the washing up, and wrap my arms around her and the bump. I start to kiss her neck and then her lips.

Ezra: Shall we finish what we started?

Aria turns round.

Aria: I don't want to. I have a stomach ache.

Ezra: Do you think it's anything serious?

Aria: No.

We sit on the couch and watch some Netflix. We find a film but Aria is already asleep. I get up and cover her with a blanket. Then I sit at the breakfast bar and read the newspaper. It's been about 15 minutes since I left aria on the couch. Then I hear my name.

Aria: Ezra!

I walk into the front room to find aria on her side, on the floor. I rush to her side and notice she had been crying.

Ezra: What happened?

I say this as I help her sit on the couch.

Aria: I don't know. I guess I rolled over in my sleep and fell off.

Ezra: Are you ok?

Aria: Yes, I have a bruise on my stomach though.

I lift up Aria's shirt and see circles of bruises on her stomach.

Ezra: What have you done Aria?

Aria burst into tears. I drop her shirt and sit next to her so I can hug her.

Ezra: How did you get these bruises?

Aria: I don't know.

Ezra: Wait, I know what it is.

Aria's POV:

I realise that is after Ezra telling me. I wipe my tears and return to my conversation.

Ezra: Well, I'll book your for an appointment and we can see if there's anything we can do.

Aria: Instead of us going there, can yo get Kathy to come here?

Ezra: Yeah, you shouldn't be walking. Your ankles are starting to swell.

I look at my bear feet and understand what Ezra is on about. Then I lay back on the sofa. Ezra lays with me and starts talking to the baby.

Ezra: Hey little man. Your gonna meet your mommy and daddy very soon.

Aria: And his sister.

Ezra: Yeah. We all love you so much and I ant wait till your old enough so I can take you to the park and play baseball or something.

Aria: And I can't wait to kick your ass dad.

Ezra: Well, we will see about that.

Ezra kisses my bump and returns to his original position which was cuddling with me. We fall asleep and I wake up to my phone ringing loudly.

Aria: Hello?

I can hear the noise of coughing and crackling.

Mike: Aria, help us.

Aria: Mike, what's going on?

Mike: The kitchen, it got set on fire. I managed to get out the house, but mom and dad are trapped.

I can feel tears welling up inside my eyes.

Aria: Are emergency services there?

Mike: They just arrived. I'm being helped. Please come.

Aria: I'm on my way.

I end the phone call and wake Ezra up.

Ezra's POV:

We arrive to the burning house scene and Aria gets out the car. She sees Mike sitting on the edge of an ambulance and sits with him. Then they see their parents being wheeled out on stretchers. I assume they are still alive as they have oxygen masks on.

Aria: Mom, dad!

Aria rushes over but o pull her back.

Aria: No let me go. I need to be with them. We need to be with the. They are our parents!

Aria screams this. Then she hugs me and cries very hard.

Ezra: It's ok. Do you want to go in the ambulance with Mike?

Aria: Yeah.

I walk my wife Ito the ambulance and then get back into my car. I follow the ambulance all the way to the hospital and when I'm there I quickly park my car. I get out and race to mikes ambulance to get Aria.

Ezra: Aria.

We get into to hospital and Aria collapses in tears. I take her into my arms and we sit in mikes room. Ella and Byron are taken to the ICCU. Mike is sitting up in his bed with an oxygen mask.

Mike: Where am I?

Aria: Mike!

Aria hugs her brother and sits in the chair next to his bed.

Aria: Your at the hospital, your okay. Just a bit of smoke inhalation.

Mike: What about mom and dad?

Aria: They are in the ICCU. They're in coma's.

Mike: Dammit.

Aria: Why, dammit?

Mike: I said it because I think I know how the fire started.

Aria: How Mike?

Aria's POV:

Me and Ezra have been at the hospital for about 4 hours now. It turns out that the fire started after a match was lit on the upstairs carpet. The police already know who started the fire, Cece drake. She escaped police custody. There's no change in my mom and dads condition. I'm asleep in Ezra's arms.

Ezra: Don't look so miserable Mike, I'm sure your parents will pull through.

Mike: I hope so. Look at Aria. She sleeps like and Angel. Why did this have to happen!

Aria: Ezra?

I slowly wake up. I get off of Ezra and sit on the edge of mikes bed.

Mike: Im sorry Aria.

Aria: None of this is your fault. You couldn't have done anything to change what Cece did!

Doctor: Excuse me. Can I gave a word?

Mike: Of course.

I sit back in Ezra's lap and the doctor takes my seat.

Doctor: I have some sad news.

Aria: What?

Doctor: Well actually, there is good and bad new. What do you want to hear first?

Mike/Aria: Good!

Doctor: Well the good news is that your mother, Ella, is going to be ok. She suffered smoke inhalation and 1st degree burns on her arms and legs. She's still in a coma though, but should wake up in the next few days.

Aria: And the bad news?

Doctor: Your father, Byron. He's not doing so well. He suffered 3rd degree burns which are much much worse than 1st degree on his face, arms and legs. He also has inhaled a lot of toxic fumes. His condition was so bad that we needed to put him in life support. The maximum amount of time he can stay on it is 4 weeks.

Mike: Oh my god!

I burst into tears and Ezra comforts me. The thought of my dad potentially never waking up, kills me inside.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

Ezra's POV:

Me and Aria have been in the hospital for 10 hours. I keep trying to convince her to go home and so does Mike, but she refuses. We are now sitting with her mom. Ella is still in her coma, but Aria is go,ding her hand, whilst sitting in the bedside chair.

Aria: Please wake up mom, me and Mike need you. Jade needs your, this baby needs you. We all need you. Don't you dare let go before your grandson arrives. She's never gonna wake up.

Aria turns to me, still holding Ella's hand.

Ezra: Don't say that. Of course she will. Didn't you hear what the doctor said, she's gonna be ok.

Aria's Yeah, but things can change.

Aria turns back to Ella.

Doctor: Knock, knock.

The doctor enter. Aria wipes her tears and we both turn to face him.

Doctor: Your mothers condition is getting better by the minute, but your father. He is getting worse by the second.

Aria: Please, don't tell me that my father won't pull through, because he has always been a fighter.

Doctor: I. Not saying that, but his condition is deteriorating.

Aria: Ok. I'm just saying that he is a fighter.

The doctor leaves and Aria screams in annoyance. She gets up and paces around the room. I stand up. But stay on the spot. Whenever Aria comes near me I try to stop her, but she pushes me away.

Ezra: Aria calm down?

Aria: Calm down?! Don't tell me to calm down!

Ezra: Aria listen to me.

I finally manage to grab her by her arms and calm her down.

Ezra: Aria Fitz, I love you so much and so does your dad. He is fighting for his life and…

Aria's POV:

Aria: And what?

Ezra: He needs you to be strong for him, for all of us.

Aria: Aaahhhhhhh!

I pick up the very small empty vase and throw it to the wall. It smashes into millions of pieces.

Ezra: ARIA!

Aria: I need some air.

I storm out and stand out at the entrance of the hospital. I'm actually surprised that Ezra hasn't followed me. But then Kathy comes out.

Kathy: I heard screaming, then shouting, and then a smash.

Aria: Mmm.

Kathy: Is there anything you want to talk about?

Aria: Yes. My brother is fine. My mom should be fine, but I can't live without my dad. He was always there for me and I never, not once are payed him. And now he might die.

Kathy: Aria. Just breath.

I follow the actions of Kathy. She then sits us down on a nearby bench.

Kathy: Now tell me, what made you smash the vase?

Aria: I wanted to take my anger out, but I didn't want to hurt anyone. So I grabbed the vase and threw it.

Kathy: Ok. Are you calm?

Aria: Yes.

I go back inside to my moms room. Ezra is still there, but something is different. My moms awake.

Aria: MOM!

I run over and carefully hug her. She hugs me back, then she lays back a bit. I sit down.

Ezra's POV:

Aria: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have thrown that vase, I just lost control.

Ezra: It's ok. Just next time, take your anger out on me. Hit me, kick me whatever. I'll be your punchbag. I'll be your pillow when you need to rest your head. I'll be your tissue when you cry, I'll be your blanket when you need warmth. I'll be the one that you want to love.

The things that I say obviously worked because seconds after, I feel Aria's soft lips connect to mine and her salty tears press against my cheeks. She breaks and then hugs me.

Ella: E hem.

We laugh and then I sit down with Aria on my lap.

Ella: So when is this baby due?

Aria: Your grandson is due in 2 ½ months.

Ella: You excited?

Aria: Yeah.

Ella: How have you been Ezra?

Ezra: I've been ok. Apart from this, how have you been?

Ella: Very well actually.

Ezra: Well, we are going to see Byron and then go home. We've been here for almost 11 hours.

Ella: Ok, well I love you both.

I five Ella a kiss on the cheeks and so does Aria. We then see Byron. Aria gets too nervous so we just drive straight home.

Aria: I'll drive.

Ezra: No, you're a nervous wreck. I'll drive.

Aria gives in and gets in the font passenger seat. We get home and get into bed.

Aria: Ezra. I love you so much.

Ezra: I love you more.

1 ½ months later

Aria's POV:

I'm 8 months pregnant and still at work. I just don't feel the need to go in maternity leave. My mom and Mike got let out of hospital about two weeks after the fire. My dad however, is STILL on life support. During the time since the fire and now, he has had two cardiac arrests.

Aria: Ok, Ezra. You ready to go?

Ezra: Yep.

Ezra drives to work after dropping Jade at play group. Now we are in our office.

Aria: Ezra, we were meant to be here 39 minutes ago. Now I have to go straight to lesson one.

Ezra: Sorry. Take it easy ok.

Aria: Ok.

Ezra kisses me and u try to waddle fast to my first class. I finally get there and the class are being very noisy. So I shout.

Aria: OKAY, SETTLE DOWN! CLASS HAS BEGUN.

The students follow my commands and open their textbooks. I sit back in my chair and look at the plan.

Student 1: , you never told us the sex of your baby.

Aria: It's a boy.

Student 2: You owe me five bucks.

Student 1: Here.

I smirk as some students trade money.

Aria: Ok, enough of the chitchat. I'm gonna be nice today and met you do anything you want this lesson. Only on a few conditions, if you make sure it has something to do with the lesson subject and you need to stay in here. You can work with whoever you want.

The lesson goes quick. I go back to my office as hip have free period on class two. Now it's break and Ezra returns to the office after lesson two.

Ezra: Hey baby.

Ezra's POV:

Aria: Hey.

Ezra: We have the next 20 minutes to ourselves.

Aria: Ezra. I think I have a name for the baby.

Ezra: What?

Aria: Oliver.

Ezra: Oliver Fitz? I like it.

Aria: You do. Good. Right, I've been thinking. If I go into labour without you, I'll send someone to get you an they will say, code Fitz.

Ezra: And then I will know that the baby's is on the way.

It's been 20 minutes an I'm in my 3rd class.

Ezra: Ok, settle down. Can you carry on with the work we started yesterday.

Student 1: Please sir, I wasn't here yesterday. Could you tell me the task?

Ezra: Of course. You need to write a creative story, using some of Shakespeare language. It also needs to be about one of his plays. Make sure you really exaggerate some points and try and use as much old language as possible.

Student 1: Thank you sir.

Ezra: Lower the volume please.

The class goes a bit more quiet as I do some marking. All of a sudden the room goes dead silent. I notice all of the students are looking to was the door. And all you can hear is the faint noise of screaming.

Ezra: Aria…

I grab all my stuff and leave the room.

Ezra: CLASS DISMISSED.

A student comes inning towards me.

Student: Code Fitz, I repeat code Fitz.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

Aria's POV:

I got so stressed about loosing my phone and the lesson plan p, that I went into labour. I'm now on my hands and knees, with one hand in my stomach.

Aria: Aaaahhhhhhhhh. It's too soon. Where's my phone.

Student: It's here on the desk.

Aria: Jesus Christ.

Ezra bursts I and drops his stuff on the floor.

Ezra: Are you sure it's code Fitz?

Aria: Yes, but I'm not due for another month.

Ezra: Ok. Call an ambulance. Use my phone.

Ezra hands a student his phone.

911: Hello, this is 911, how may we be of service to you?

Student: Errr, it's my teacher. She's gone into labour.

911: Ok. Are you present?

Student: Yeah we all are.

Ezra: Everyone leave.

Student: Ok, now it's just me, my teacher and her husband.

911: Ok, could you hand me over to her husband, thank you.

The student passes the phone to Ezra and leaves.

Ezra: It's my wife. She's 8 months pregnant and in labour.

911: Ok. Is there somewhere she can lay down comfortable?

Ezra: She's already laying down.

911: Ok, remove her underwear and anything else that would be in the way.

Ezra: Ok, what do I do next?

Ezra's POV:

911: Can you see the baby's head?

Ezra: Yes, sort of.

911: Ok. Are they any towels or clean clothes or jackets or anything.

Ezra: Hold on.

I quickly pop my head out the door.

Ezra: CAN SOMEONE GET THE DEAN TO BRING SOME CLEAN TOWELS OR SOMETHING!

I go back to crouching down.

911: Ok. When the head is almost out. Tell your wife to pant.

Ezra: Aria, pant.

911: Can you see anything else?

Ezra: The head is almost out.

911: Ok. Get her to keep panting and then when the head is born, she need to push.

Ezra: Push Aria.

The room and everywhere else fills with screams form my wife, who is in agonising pain.

Aria: I can't do it.

Ezra: Yes you can.

911: How much left is there to be born?

Ezra: Hold on.

The dean comes in with a pile of clean towels. I put one between aria's legs and some around her.

911: Sir, how much of the baby is born?

Ezra: The should and the arms.

911: Ok. Get her to push.

Aria's POV:

Aria: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

911: What's the status of the child?

The pain finally leaves me and I lay flat on my back. I think I faint. I can faintly hear Ezra chocking for words. I keep myself awake as I need to know if my baby is ok

Ezra: What do I do if the baby is not breathing?

Aria's No.

911: Pinch the nose and give mouth to mouth.

Ezra: I've done that.

911: With your thumbs, just below the breast line, slowly do small pushes.

Ezra: It's hit working.

911 Just keep doing that until the ambulance arrives.

Ezra: Ok. The baby is alive. It keeps gasping for air.

911: When it gasps for air, don't give CPR, just do mouth to mouth.

Ezra: It's worked.

I feel completely fine now that I can hear my baby cry. We can hear the people outside sighing in relief. They are also clapping.

Ezra: The ambulance crew are here.

The phone call ends. The ambulance crew cut the cord and deliver the placenta.

Aria Is it a boy?

Ezra: Yeah, Oliver is a boy.

Aria: Can I see him?

Paramedic: Yu really need to get to hospital. You've lost a lot of blood. It's a miracle that your still conscious. Ezra, go with Oliver.

Ezra: Ok.

Ezra's POV:

Aria is holding our son as the paramedics treat them both.

Aria: What made Oliver not breath when he was born?

Paramedic: Well, he's a little premature, he's a good size and a good weight for him to be born 4 weeks early. And I also think that the cord wrapped round his neck, stopped him breathing, unwrapped itself and then he was born.

Aria: Is he gonna be ok?

Paramedic: He's gonna be fine. He needs to go in an incubator for a week though.

Ezra: What about Aria? You said she lost a lot of blood!

Paramedic: Well, when we get to the hospital, we will give her some fluids and a bit of blood.

Aria: Don't worry about me, worry about Oliver.

We are now at the hospital.

Paramedic: We are going to take your baby to the children's ward now. He's in the safest possible hands.

Aria: I love you.

Aria and I bot give our son a kiss and they take home to the ward. I follow Aria who is being wheeled to recovery.

Aria: Don't you think it's funny how both of our kids were not born in a hospital. Jade was born in Walmart and Oliver was born at Hollis.

Ezra: It's nice to see that your spirits are high.

Aria's bed is set in place. She has an oxygen mask and our eyes are locked together. She winces in pain as a nurse inserts a needle to give her the morphine. Then she is given some blood and is left to sleep.

Ezra: You did so well. Oliver is gonna be fine, and so are you.

I sit in the chair next to Aria's bed and hold her small hands.

Ezra: Jades going to be so excited to see her little brother.

Mike: Hey.

Ella's POV:

Me and mike walk into Aria's room and sit in the two there empty seats.

Ella: How is she?

Ezra: Well, she lost some blood, but she did so well when she was giving birth.

Mike: How's my nephew?

Ezra: He's a little soldier. The doctor said he is a good weight and size for a 4 week premature baby. He's a bit on the small side though. He needs to be in an incubator for a week.

I stare at my sleeping daughter who is hooked up to a blood punch. She looks so fragile, so beautiful.

Ella: Is she going to be ok? Is my grandson going to be ok?

Ezra: Yes. Aria's going to be fine and so is Oliver.

Mike: I'm going to go to the cafeteria. Want anything?

Ella: Just a hot chocolate please. Ezra?

Ezra: Err, just a caramel coffee please.

Mike leaves and then a doctor comes in.

Doctor: Hello. You must be Ella.

I sake the doctors hand.

Doctor: I have some news that should be pleasing.

Ezra: What?

Doctor: We took your son out of the incubator…

Ezra: WHY? HES FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE!

Doctor: Please, Ezra, calm down. We took him out because we had to do some tests and it turns out that your son was carried to full term.

Ella: What? He can't be, he was born at 8 months.

Doctor: No he wasn't, he was born at 9. The ultrasound must have read it wrong, because he is on the small side, he looked like an 8 month old baby.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

Ezra's POV:

Aria has woken now and she Is also very happy with the news that our son wasn't premature. Aria and I are cradling our bundle of joy. Ella and Mike left and now it's me, Aria, Oliver, Hanna, Emily, Spencer and our daughter.

Ezra: Do you want to meet your little brother?

Jade: I got a brother?

I hoist my daughter up into the bed so she is sitting next to Aria.

Aria: Carefully hold out your arms.

Jade follows aria's command and is now holding her little brother.

Jade: What's his name?

Aria: Oliver.

Jade: Hello baby Oliver. Your so cool.

Hanna: Awww. Let's have a turn holding my nephew then.

All the girls have a turn at holding Oliver.

Emily: Guys, I have to go. I need to pick Lucy and James up from school.

Aria: Ok bye.

Emily goes and then Spencer, and finally Hanna.

Doctor: Aria,mi just wanted to tell you that your going to be discharged tomorrow.

Aria: Ok, thanks.

The doctor leaves and I sit on the chair with Jade on my lap.

Jade: Daddy, was Oliver born in here.

Ezra: No, he was born at mommy and daddy's work.

Jade: Why?

Ezra: I don't know sweetie.

Aria's POV:

I sit with my two children as Ezra goes home and gets me some clothes.

Jade: Mommy, whens daddy coming back?

Aria: He's here look.

Ezra walk into the room again and put s the bags down. Jade hops off the bed and runs into Ezra's arms.

Aria: Ezra, can you take Oliver, I'm going to get changed.

I take some clothes to the bathroom and get changed.

Aria: Ezra, I'm going to go and see my dad.

Ezra: Ok. I'm gonna get a doctor to take Oliver back to the baby's ward anyway.

Aria: Ok.

I kiss my son goodbye. Ezra leaves and then comes back empty handed. I have to make sure that all my wires are hooked up properly. I get the metal rack on wheels ready to go. I slip in my slippers and the get ready to go to the ICCU.

Jade: Mommy I want to come with you.

Aria: Not right now. Let me see how grandpa is and then I'll come back and get you.

Jade: Ok.

I leave the room and slowly walk with one hand holding the metal rack on wheels. I get to the elevator to take me up to the ICCU. I get in and get out at the ICCU. I make my way to my dads room. I can feel tears ready forming in my eyelids. I enter the room. My dad still has tubes everywhere. Bandages on his body, this big thing in his mouth helping him breath.

Aria: Hey dad.

I burst into tears and sit in the chair but the bed.

Aria: I had a baby boy. His name is Oliver. Jade wants to see you but I told her to wait. Everyone is missing you dad. I miss being able to hug you, to hear your voice. Dear god, please wake up.

As I cry and hold my dads hand, a nurse comes in.

Nurse: Sorry, I didn't realise this patient had visitors.

Ezra's POV:

Aria comes back looking more miserable than before.

Ezra: How is he?

Aria: No change. It's been over 4 weeks and theirs is no change.

Aria gets back into bed.

Jade: Can I go and see him Mommy?

Aria: Not today sweetie, tomorrow maybe.

Jade: Oh, ok.

Ezra: Right, I'm going to take Jade home now, but I promise to come back tomorrow after work. I'll bring Jade with me.

Jade: Bye mommy, see you tomorrow.

Aria: Bye sweetie.

Aria kisses and hugs Jade goodbye and then I give her a quick peck in the lips. I then leave, carrying my daughter.

Jade: Daddy, why does mommy have to stay in the hospital?

Ezra: Because when she had your little brother, to much blood came out of her. So she has to stay at hospital so the doctors and nurses can give her some more.

Jade: Oh ok. Why does Oliver have to stay at hospital?

Ezra: Because when a baby is born, they have to stay at hospital for a bit in case anything goes wrong.

Jade: Oh, did I have to stay in hospital?

Ezra: Yes. You were a very cute baby.

Me and my daughter get home. I make dinner and then I give her a bath. Then I put her to bed .

Ezra: Goodnight sweetheart.

Jade: Goodnight daddy. I love you.

Jade says this and then snuggles into her bunny.

Aria's POV:

It's the next day. My mom is at work, but my brother has come to visit me.

Mike: I'm going to see dad and then Oliver. You coming?

Aria: Yeah, can you help me make sure all the wires are connected properly.

Mike helps me with the and then helps me walk whilst I hold onto the metal rack on wheels. Now we are in our dads room. I sit down and so does Mike.

Mike: Hey dad. You need to wake up please. I need to hear your voice. I need to know your ok. I don't want to hear it from the doctors or nurses, I want to hear it from you.

Me and my brother leave and head to the children's ward. We then go into the small room where a small bed with edges has my baby son. I sit down and he is handed to me by a nurse.

Nurse: I won't need to put him back because he is being discharged the same time as you.

Aria: Thank you. If you don't mind, I would rather not sit in here. I want to take him to see my father.

Nurse: Of course.

Mike carries Oliver and we head back to our dads room. We sit back down and Mike rakes Oliver over to dad.

Mike: Hey dad. This is my nephew and your grandson, Oliver. He's so cute. You need to see him.

Aria: Please dad. Please wake up. Just keep fighting and you'll be there. Your almost there. Just keep going.

Oliver squirms a bit but Mike calms him.

Mike: This is your grandpa. He's, he's, he's well, sleep. Yeah, Hess asleep, so he can't talk right now. But I want you to know how much he loves you. How much he wants to hold you.

Aria: Please, San we go. I'm too emotional.

Mike: Sure.

We continue our journey back to my room. Once I get back into bed, Mike hands me Oliver.

Aria: Mike, could you hand me the clothes bag please. Ezra said he packed some stuff for Oliver.

Ezra's POV:

I finish work and go to pick Jade up and then we head to the hospital. I've picked Jade up and we are almost at the hospital.

Jade: Daddy, I drawed mommy a picture at schwool today.

Ezra: You drew mommy a picture. I'm sure she will love it.

Now we are at the hospital and I'm carrying Jade in.

Jade: Daddy, when is mommy and Oliver coming home?

Ezra: Today. That's why we are here.

We get to Aria's room. Mike isn't there anymore. I kiss Aria and then Jade climbs onto the bed to sit with Aria and Oliver.

Jade: Mommy, I drew you this picture today. Do you like it?

Aria takes the paper and cries at the sight.

Jade: Why are you sad mommy?

Aria: I'm not, the picture is so beautiful.

Jade: Thank you.

I take the picture and put it in the bag.

Ezra: How's your dad?

Aria: No change.

Ezra: Sorry to hear that.

Aria: Right lets go, what the point in being here.

Ezra: Wait, what's all that noise?

Aria in hooks all the wires and stuff so she is now able to walk freely. She then checks out side and a number of doctors and nurses are rushing upstairs.

Speaker: Doctors to room 304, cardiac arrest. I repeat doctors to room 304, cardiac arrest.

Aria: Room 304. THAT'S MY DAD!

Aria bursts into tears and runs out the room. I grab Jade and follow her.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41:

Aria's POV:

I stop in my tracks. A nurse tries to take me out, but I stay put. Tears roll down my face as I stare in shock. A doctor starts CPR. Then a doctor forcefully pushes me out.

Aria: NO! HE'S MY DAD! I NEED TO BE WITH HIM.

I turn to Ezra. Kathy turns up and takes Jade to the children's crèche.

Ezra: Aria.

I burst back in the room. My dad still is having CPR.

Nurse: Miss, you can't be in here.

Aria: I am not leaving my dad.

The nurse turns to look at another doctor.

Nurse: I'm sorry. It doesn't matter about the circumstance. You have to leave.

Aria: NO!

I push the nurse out the way and rush to my dads side. I then feel the arms of my husband pulling me away. My whole body freezes. It's like I'm on slow motion, being dragged away from someone who I love so much. Kicking and screaming at the top of my lungs. The sentence that kills me most is 'Time of death'. The second it is said, my life begins to fall apart.

Doctor: It's been 15 minutes, it's time to call it a day.

Aria: NO, KEEP TRYING!

Doctor: Time of death, 4:48 pm, Saturday 24th October 2015.

Ezra pulls me out of the room. I fall to the floor and cry. I cry and cry and cry until I feel like there are no tears left. My body feels numb and I can hardly move. I don't want to walk so Ezra carries me back to the room.

Ezra: I'm so sorry.

Aria: It's not your fault. I don't want to send a message to everyone, it's to much time.

I quickly log onto Facebook on my laptop that Ezra packed for me. I type up a very long status about my dad, some of the words being… Today we lost someone very close to our hearts, Byron David Montgomery, 1960-2015. We will miss him dearly.'

Ezra's POV:

Aria's phone is being rocked with phone calls. She's too emotional to answer them so I do it for her. Ive finished all the phone calls. Kathy walks in with Jade

2 Weeks Later

It's the day of Byron David Montgomery's funeral. Everyone is very emotional, especially Mike, Ella and Aria. Me, Oliver and Jade are waiting in the car, Aria is still getting ready. She's now in the car, wearing a black lacy dress that ends just above the knee with black tights and black high heels.

Ezra: You ok?

I hold Aria's hand for a moment.

Aria: Yeah. God I miss him.

Ezra: I know, we all do.

We drive to the church where Byron's funeral is being held. People are being greeted by Ella and Mike. I carry Oliver in my arms and Jade is being carried by Aria.

Aria: Oh mom.

Aria hugs her mom and then we enter the church. We take our seats in the front row. Aria is breathing heavily and is fanning her hands in her face to stop the tears. Now she is dabbing her eyes so she doesn't mess up her make-up.

Vicar: We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Byron David Montgomery. Byron will be truly and sadly missed especially by his closest family, Ella his wife, and Mike and aria, his children. We will now have a few words from Byron's son, Mike.

Mike: I'm sorry. I did have a speech prepared, but I'm not going to deliver it. I'm gonna give this instead. Dads. Dads are the type of people who are meant to be there for their kids. Dads are meant to be the type of people who were loving and caring. Dads are meant to be the type of people who pick you up when you fall over, who makes sure you get the best shots at life, who take you wherever you need to go, who picks up the pieces when you can't. The type of person who you are proud to call dad. Now my father was all of those things. From the day he said hello, till the day I said goodbye, he always told me he loved me. But the one thing he never told me when he was ill. He never said goodbye, because even then that could have been the last time I see him. I miss him so much and I hope to see you soon, one day dad.

Vicar: Thank you Mike, truly inspiring. Now we have some words form his wife, Ella.

Ella: Gosh, I miss you so much honey. I'm going to miss you coming home from work and saying 'Honey I'm home' but I can always look at memories that I have.

Aria's POV:

I start to cry myself. My husband and daughter cuddle my sides and I cuddle them back.

Ella: I now have a poem.

I woke up this morning and reached over for you,

You weren't there,

Then I remembered,

Now what will I do?

As I remembered the events,

I started to cry,

I lift my eyes upward,

And scream to the sky.

Why did you take him,

What did we do wrong,

We were finally making it,

We had tried for so long.

As I lay there and think,

I remember the times we had,

The memories flow,

I'm no longer as sad.

A warm feeling spreads through,

Like sun on my face,

I feel light in my body,

Like I'm floating in space.

I lay there and wonder,

What could the warmth be,

Not something I can touch,

And surely something I can't see.

I picture his hand on mine,

Warmth spreads to my fingers,

I smile and laugh some,

The feeling still lingers.

The warmth is him,

Letting me know,

Everything will be ok,

I'm never alone.

On those cold winter nights,

When I long for his touch,

When I feel so desperate,

I haven't wanted something this much.

He will be there to lift me up,

To show me I still have his love,

I still have the memories,

We always spoke of.

As our children grow and learn,

They accomplish new things,

I can feel his joy,

Ella's POV:

I'm still going with my extremely long poem.

Ella: Sorry it's so long.

Oh the warm that it brings.

My memories are great,

But his touch is better,

When I can't feel it,

I just write him a letter.

For I know he is watching,

He's helping me learn,

How to live in the world alone,

And for him not to yearn.

I have felt his touch leave,

Over the last several days,

I have met someone who,

Is like him in many ways.

He will always be with me,

This I've come to believe,

But now I have found someone,

A new love to receive.

I look to the skies,

And raise my voice,

Is it okay, I ask,

And hear a joyful noise.

I feel the warmth on my skin,

And know that he is near,

Not just in the outside,

But from somewhere within.

He's telling me it's okay,

To move on with my life,

To not let it create,

Any emotional strife.

So now when I think,

The memories are clear,

They don't hurt anymore,

Because I know he is here.

He is in my heart,

In our daughter and son,

We weren't separated,

Our souls still one.

I place a letter to him,

On the stone with his name,

Telling him I'm okay,

That here he must remain.

As I walk to the car,

An eagle flies over head,

Aria's POV:

Ella: Just keep going Ella, only a few more words.

He tips his wings as if to say,

I'm still alive, not dead.

The room instantly fills with a standing ovation. My moms burst into tears and takes her seat.

Vicar: Thank you Ella for that truly amazing and very long poem, from the heart it must have been.

Ella: I do apologise for the length.

Vicar: Now we have one last speech from Byron's daughter, Aria.

Aria: Thank you.

I take the stand and brace myself for the full on emotions.

Aria: This is for you dad.

I know this man

Who is dear to my heart

Suddenly one day

It was all torn apart

He gave me love

And touched my life

It's all over now

He no longer has to fight

He is gone now

It's hard to believe

This man is my dad

Who I will never see

But I will see him again

This I know

The day will come

When it's time for me to go

So I'll hold him dear

And close to my heart

Cause the day we meet again

I know we'll never be torn apart.

Vicar: Thank you.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42:

Ezra's POV:

I think that was the longest day of all our lives. We went to the after party and then home. We are now laying in bed with Oliver and Jade asleep in their rooms.

Ezra: Are you ok baby?

Aria: No. I miss him so much. I'm just gonna have to move on.

Ezra: You know you don't have to go back to work for another two weeks, it's half term.

Aria: I know. And remember that we are going to Disney land on Saturday.

Ezra: I'll remember. Night sweetie.

Aria: Night.

I kiss Aria's forehead and then let her snuggle into me as she falls asleep. We wake up the next day to the noise of screaming coming from a room that is slept in by a very cute baby.

Ezra: : I'll get it.

Aria: No, I need to feed him anyway. When they are first born, they need breast milk.

Ezra: Ok.

Aria leaves and then returns. The house is finally silent.

Ezra: Aria. I love you.

Aria: I love you to, but right now we just need to be strong.

Ezra: Your right. We can't let this tragedy pull us down

Me and Aria endure a long and delightful kiss. We brake when we realise that our daughter is standing in the door way.

Jade: Oliver woke me up and I couldn't get back to sleep. Daddy why are you hurting mommy?

Ezra: Oh sweetie, I'm not hurting mommy? Am I hurting you?

I turn to Aria just in case.

Aria: No, of course not.

Aria's POV:

Jade: Then what were you doing?

Ezra: When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, they like to give each other kisses. Sometimes short ones and sometimes long ones.

Jade: Ok. Can I have a kiss daddy.

Jade runs towards our bed with a smile on her face.

Ezra: Of course you can.

Me and Ezra bombard Jade with kisses.

Jade: Oww! That hurt mommy.

Aria: Where, show me sweetie.

Jade points to her shoulder which is covered by her onesie. I unzip it andirons am shocked to find a very red rash.

Aria: Ezra look.

Ezra looks and his face is as shocked as mine.

Aria: Ezra this could be something serious.

Ezra: We need to go to the hospital.

Aria: Um ok. Get Oliver dressed and yourself, I'll get dressed and then Jade.

We all quickly speed our way round the house. Now all four of us are in the car, Ezra driving. I'm in the back this time so I can keep a proper eye on Jade. We arrive at the hospital and we rush in. We just about mange to get a cubicle and a doctor examines our daughter.

Doctor: Has she eaten anything, is she allergic to anything?

Aria: Nothing that I know of.

Doctor: Ok, if you don't mind, I'm going to put swabs of different things on Jades arm. Anything that comes up in a small rash, means she is allergic to.

Ezra: Please try anything.

The doctor finishes testing and Jade immidiatley starts scratching the third spot. Only that one and it's the swab for peanuts.

Ezra's POV:

Doctor: Ah, I see what the problem is.

Ezra: What?

Doctor: Your daughter is allergic to peanuts.

Aria: Is it a serious case?

Doctor: No, but if she comes in contact with them she will come up with a red rash. She shouldn't have any nuts in the room, and before cooking, please make sure that you check that the item may or may not contain nuts.

Aria: Ok thank you, and if she does get another rash, what should we do?

Doctor: Use this cream. You should only rub it on her rash and don't use it for anything else or for anyone else.

Ezra: Ok thank you.

We leave the hospital and drive home.

Jade: Am I going to be ok daddy?

Ezra: Of course sweetie, you just can't eat nuts.

Jade: Oh.

We get home and Aria outs Oliver back to bed. Jade goes to bed because she doesn't feel well. Me and Aria sit down stairs watching Big Brother on the t.v.

Aria: Ezra, I'm going to have to get rid of all stuff that has nuts in.

Ezra: You don't have to.

Aria: Yes I do. If it puts our daughter health at risk, then I have to do it.

Ezra: Ok. But can you put it in the cab it with the lock on and when I use my peanut butter then I'll use some anti-bacterial wipes.

Aria: Fine, but I swear to god. If she gets a rash because of you, then there will be trouble.

Ezra: Ok, ok.

I give aria a smirk, but she rolls her eyes.

Aria's POV:

It's about 12:00pm. Oliver is in his Moses basket in the living room, Jade and Ezra are watching t.v and I'm making up some pizza and salad for lunch.

Aria: LUNCH IS READY!

I take the bowl of salad and the plate of homemade pizza into the living room.

Ezra: This looks delicious. Thanks babe.

I give Ezra a peck on the lips and then dish out a bit of food for Jade.

Jade: Thank you mommy,

Aria: It's ok sweetie.

Ezra: Thank you mommy.

Ezra gives me a playful smile and I playfully hit his arm. We finish our food and then we watch the lion king. We have a bag of popcorn each. By the end of the film, Jade and Ezra are asleep with their moths wide open. They both still have some popcorn in. The sight is so funny that I have to take a photo and upload it to Facebook.

Aria: Ezra, wake up.

He doesn't listen so I get a small glass of water and chuck it on his head.

Ezra: What?

Aria: Hey sleepy head.

Ezra: Hey.

Aria: I'm putting Jade in her bed so she can have a nap.

I take Jade up and go back down stairs to see that my son is crying.

Aria: Ssh, ssh. Mommy's here.

Ezra: It's ok. I'll clean up, you go feed Oliver.

I follow Ezra's command, and I feed Oliver in the kitchen. Once I'm done, I put him back in his Moses basket. Then I sit on the couch with Ezra. I get out my phone and start flicking through my photos.

Aria: God.

Ezra's POV:

Aria stops flicking through the photos because she comes across one of the last photo taken of Byron.

Ezra: Come here.

I pull Aria in for a hug as she drops her phone and cry.

Aria: I miss him so much.

Ezra: I know. It will get easier as time goes by. It's Thursday and we are going to Disney world on Saturday. Two more days, and I'm not saying things will go back to normal, but they will get happier.

Aria: Your right. I need to call Spencer.

Aria picks up her phone and calls Spencer.

Spencer: Hey aria.

Aria: Hey Spencer. I just wanted to make sure that operation Emission is still on for Saturday.

Spencer: It sure is. We are all meeting up at yours on Friday night and we are gonna start driving at 11:30pm. Then we get to the hotel and go from there.

Aria: Sounds great.

Spencer: Ok bye.

Aria: Bye.

Aria ends the call and then walks out of the room. I hear her get something from the draw and then I hear her go into the downstairs bathroom.

Ezra: Aria?

I go into the kitchen and notice that the medicine draw is open. I check to see what's missing and it was my anti depression tablets from a few years ago. I realise what's happened and then I run to the locked bathroom.

Ezra: Open the door Aria.

I get no response and start to panic even more. I start shoving the door and then stumble in to find Aria lying unconscious with a pool of water and a bit of blood coming from her head. I see the bottle of pills scattered on the floor.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43:

Aria's POV:

I wake up in a different place from last time I remembered. I feel really light headed. My vision is a little blurt, but when I finally manage to focus, I see a very familiar above mine.

Ezra: Aria. Thank god your ok.

Aria: What happened. My head aches.

Ezra: You, you um, took some of my out of date anti depression pills that I had from a few years ago.

Aria: Shit. I thought they were my depression pills I got prescribed from the doctor after my dad died.

Ezra: It was just a mistake.

Aria: I could have been seriously injured.

Ezra: The doctor said your gonna be fine.

Aria: Ok. What about Saturday?

Ezra: The doctor said you should be ok for Saturday, but if at any moment that you feel unwell, you need to let me know or let someone know.

Aria: ok.

Me and Ezra return home an hour later. Hanna took the kids. I can feel myself being carried up the stairs and being out into bed. Im not full asleep, so I can hear everything Ezra does. Ezra goes downstairs, closing the door behind him

Ezra: Lets have a bit of MJ shall we.

I can hear Ezra speaking to him self as he switches on the music to thriller. I can hear him move as he dances which makes me smile. I decide to go down stairs and film his really funny dancing.

Ezra: Cause this is thriller.

Aria: Ah hem.

Ezra spins round to notice me that I am filming him. I stop recording and put my phone down. I then walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

Ezra: Hmmm, I like that.

Ezra's POV:

Aria: Yeah, well you might like this even more.

Aria kisses me even harder this time, more passionate. We then fall back, onto the couch.

Ezra: After going to hospital twice in one day, you seem in a pretty good mood.

Aria: I just realised that we went to hospital twice today. But we are alone now, and that's all that matters.

Aria pushes her body down on mine and we aggressively kiss again. We get to the stage of pulling our clothes off and then Aria brakes.

Ezra: What's wrong?

Aria: I don't know, I just don't want to. Not yet. I buried my dad yesterday. We went to the hospital because Jade has an allergic reaction to peanuts and we also went to the hospital because I took your out of date anti depression pills by accident.

Ezra: Ok.

We go upstairs and out some pyjamas in. We then go back down stairs and Aria starts cleaning.

Ezra: Aria. We are alone and all you want to do is clean?

Aria: Ezra, tomorrow, we need to pack for Disney, amd I don't want to come home to a dirty house.

Ezra: Ok. You want me to do anything?

Aria: Yes, can y wash the dishes, and the vacuum around the house please.

Ezra: Sure.

I get up and I start the dishes.

Aria: EZRA.

Ezra: YEAH.

Aria: Could you come up here for a moment.

Ezra: Why?

Aria: Just do it!

Aria's POV:

I quickly put the Hoover out of sight and get myself back in the bedroom. Ezra knocks on the door and comes in. I tell him to close his eyes and he follows my command.

Ezra: Aria, what is this?

Aria: Just be quiet.

Ezra pretends to zip his mouth. I stand beside him and guide him to a chair near the foot of our bed. He sits down. I turn the lights off so it is almost pitch black, and then I take off Ezra's blindfold.

Ezra: Aria, seriously, what going on?

Aria: I told you to be quiet.

I turn the lights up a tiny bit, so you can just about make out where is am.

Aria: Ezra Fitz. When we got married nearly three years ago. A tragedy struck our lives. But we got over that. The song they played when I walked down the aisle 'Love Story' represented us so much when I was in high school. We didn't car what anybody else thought. What mattered was that we loved each other. Which is why you deserve this. We have two beautiful children, a two year old daughter called Jade and a newborn baby boy called Oliver. They love us so much and we love them. Even though Oliver wasn't born that long ago, we can still be together. I love you. This is nothing but yours.

I walk over and sit on Ezra's lap, so I'm facing him.

Ezra: Aria…

Aria: Ssh.

I put my finger on Ezra's lips. I take it away and then start to kiss him. He kisses me back like he did when we were pronounced husband and wife.

Ezra: Are you sure? What about earlier when you didn't want to.

Aria: I want to. We should be close at least once a week. We will get my mom to watch the kids. Use a condom, whatever. I want you.

Ezra kisses me. He picks me up and carries me to the bed.

Aria: Ezra.

Ezra: I want you to.

We take our clothes off and I hear Ezra open the draw.

Ezra's POV:

Me and Aria lay in bed with the bed sheets covering our lower body's.

Aria: I've missed you.

Ezra: Come here.

I roll on top of Aria and kiss her.

Aria: I love you so much.

Ezra: And I love you so much to.

Aria: We need to finish cleaning the house. We leave tomorrow.

Ezra: Just 5 more minutes?

Aria: Before the kids come back, I promise.

Ezra: Ok.

Me and Aria slide on our clothes again and return to our cleaning. It takes about 2 bourse to clean the whole house. Now that we are finished, me and Aria sit on the sofa and watch dirty dancing.

Aria: I love this film.

Ezra: So do I.

Aria: Ezra.

I don't realise that Aria is calling my name.

Aria: Ezra.

Ezra: What?

Aria: I looooove you.

Ezra: And I looooooove you more.

Aria: Not possible.

Ezra: Really?!

Aria: Ok get up. It's 5:30pm and I need to start the roast.

Aria's POV:

It takes em about 30 minutes to prepare tithe dinner. It's now cooking and the house is filled with a chicken smell.

Ezra: Smells delicious babe.

Aria: Thanks.

The door bell rings.

Aria: That will be Hanna with the kids.

I get up to answer the door, but to my surprise it's not Hanna. It's Spencer.

Aria: Spencer, what are you doing here?

Spencer: Dropping the kids of of course.

Aria: Where's Hanna.

I say this as I invite her in.

Jade: Daddy!

Ezra: Hey princess.

Jade goes over to Ezra and I put Oliver down in his Moses basket.

Aria: You didn't tell me where Hanna is?

Spencer: Right. She had to go somewhere for Caleb.

Aria: Ok.

Spencer: I gotta go. Me, Toby and Mason need to do some last minute shopping before we leave tomorrow.

Aria: Ok. Jade say goodbye to auntie Spencer.

Jade: Bye.

Spencer leaves and I sit on the couch, whilst holding my baby boy.

Jade: Mommy, what did Spencer mean when she said leaving tomorrow?

Aria: We are going to Disney world!


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44:

Emily's POV:

I wake up, like any other day, alone in my bed. Separated from the one I loved. I just have to move on, I still have little Lucy and James.

James: Mom, when are we going to auntie Aria's?

Emily: Well, me and you and your sister are going there for lunch and we are leaving for Disney later at night. So is auntie Hanna, uncle Caleb, cousin April, cousin Jacob, auntie Spencer, uncle Toby and cousin Mason.

James: That's a lot of people.

Emily: It is isn't it.

James: how are we all gonna fit in one car?

Emily: Oh silly billy. We are going in our own cars. Auntie aria and uncle Era are going with your cousins, Oliver and Jade. Auntie Spencer and uncle Toby are going with your cousin Mason. And your auntie Hanna and uncle Caleb are going with your other cousins April and Jacob.

James: What's the time momma?

Emily: It's 11:45. You need to get dressed and brush your teeth and then we are going to pack up the car and head to Aria's.

James: Ok. Shall I tell Lucy to get changed? She's playing with her barbies.

Emily: Yes please.

My son leaves the room and I make sure everything is in our suitcases. I then quickly put them in our grey BMW. I turn around to get the kids, but the are already coming out of the house.

Lucy: Let's go. I can't wait to see all the Disney princesses.

Emily: Me to.

I drive to my friends house. It doesn't take long. We park a few houses away. I'm about to knock on the door, but it's answered by Hanna.

Hanna: Hey em.

Emily: Hey Han.

Aria's POV:

All the kids go and play in Jade's room. Me and Hanna put Oliver and April down for a nap in Oliver's room.

Ezra: Me, Caleb and Toby are going out for a bit.

Aria: Ok.

Ezra quickly kisses me and then the guys all leave. Me, Emily, Hanna and Spencer all sit down with a glass of red wine in our hands. I hand one to Spencer but she refuses.

Spencer: I shouldn't be drinking.

Hanna: What do you mean?

Spencer: I found out I was pregnant yesterday.

Emily: OMG! CONGRATULATIONS.

Spencer: Thanks.

Hanna: How far along are you?

Spencer: About 3-4 weeks.

Aria: Since your pregnant, do you want an orange juice or water or something?

Spencer: Orange juice please.

Me and the girls sit and chat until Jade comes down from upstairs, crying.

Jade: Mommy, my arm hurts.

Jade comes into my arms.

Aria: What happened?

Jade: Jacob threw his action figure and it hit me.

Hanna: Jacob Rivers! Get down here now!

Jacob: I'm sorry mommy.

Hanna: It's not me you should be apologising to, apologise to Jade, right now.

Jacob: I'm sorry Jade.

Hanna's POV:

My son kisses jades arm. And then they run off to play upstairs again.

Aria: Aww.

Hanna: Shit Aria.

I put my glass down and I grab the cheap bottle of white wine from the kitchen.

Aria: It's ok. Stains come out of these carpets easy.

I pour the white wine and then Aria soaks it with hot soapy water. It takes about 10 minutes to get rid of the stain.

Aria: Right now that we have done that, let's talk.

Emily: About what?

Spencer: Emily, we haven't been completely honest with you. The whole reason that we are going to Disney world is because you deserve it.

Emily: Guys, I shouldn't be burdening you all like this.

Hanna: Don't be stupid. We are going to have a blast.

Emily: Your right. Space mountain, here we come!

Spencer: Cheers.

We all clink glasses. The time flies by and before we know it its 11:30pm.

Aria: Right. Ezra, you get Jade in the car and I'll get Oliver.

Me and aria put our sleeping babies in our cars. We are all packed up and now standing next to our cars.

Spencer: Who's leading the way?

Ezra: We are.

Caleb: Ok.

Aria: We are a bit behind schedule as we need to catch our flight in 1 hour and 30 minutes.

Toby: What are we waiting for?

We start driving towards Harrisburg International Airport.

Aria's POV:

We finally manage to get to the airport and we are all now on the plane. We have Hanna, Caleb, Jacob and April on Hanna's lap in the first row. With me Ezra, Jade and Oliver on my lap directly behind them. And then the same with Emily, Lucy and James behind us and Spencer, Toby and Mason behind them. Jade is sleeping and so is Oliver.

Ezra: You ok Ar?

Aria: Yep, just a little nervous.

We build up speed and take off.

2 Hours Later

We get off the plane early in the morning. We have cabs already paid for and waiting for us. We get in the cabs and head to Four Seasons Resort Orlando. Once we get there, we all get into bed and fall fast asleep. We wake up the next day to our daughter jumping on us.

Jade: Mommy, daddy! Wake up! It's time to go to Disney!

Aria: Not just yet. We need to get dressed and have breakfast.

We all get up, have showers, get dressed and eat breakfast. Jade is dressed in Cinderella dress up, Jacob as Peter Pan, Mason as Flynn from tangled, James as Kristof from frozen and Lucy as Merida from brave. We all head to the park with Oliver and April in their strollers.

Hanna: Ok, so the parade is at 12:30 and its 10:00 now. So why don't we go round on some rides?

Aria: Sure.

We head towards the part of the park where all the kids rides are.

Emily: I'm gonna take James and Lucy on the teacups.

Hanna: Ok.

We go on the teacups first and then we go in the Peter Pan boat ride. After that it's prime for the parade as the queue's took about 45 minutes each.

Presenter: Lady's and gentlemen, boys and girls. Please welcome, the Disney princes and princesses.

Everyone cheers and claps as they all go on stage.

Presenter: Now, we have a very special announcement. We are looking for a Emily Fields? Is there an Emily fields?

Emily's POV:

The whole crowd starts looking around. We are all at the front and I put my hand up.

Presenter: Come up here Emily fields. A round of applause everybody.

A loud round of applause is made as I get up on stage with a very confused look. I can see the three girls on the ground smiling and I mouth to them 'what the hell is going on'.

Presenter: So, Emily. Who's your favourite Disney princess?

Emily: Belle.

Presenter: Well, belle has a very special message for you.

She turns me around to face the castle and a video starts playing. It's the princess belle, but I have no idea what's going on.

Allison: Hey Emily! I hope your enjoying yourself. I hope James and Lucy are. I just wanna say, how much I have missed you. How much I love you. I'm sorry I didn't bother with you, but now I am. I know you have been through a lot these past few weeks, and I'm gonna be there for you. If you let me. So, if you will, I want to love you, not as Belle, as me.

The video continues playing and the girl bend down, she gets back up. There's a bit of a difference though. She hasn't got brown hair, she has blonde. It's Allison.

Allison: Hey Em, I've missed you.

The videos cuts off and I turn to my friends. They are all crying. I turn back round and I see the one I've loved since forever standing at the enter ache of the castle.

Emily: ALLISON!

I run towards her and fall into her arms. I embrace a kiss and everyone claps and cheers.

Allison: I'll never leave you, ever again, I promise.

Emily: I love you.

We kiss again and then walk to was the front of the stage, hand in hand. Then the real belle comes out on stage. I hug her and the she stands with everyone else.

Presenter: Emily and Allison everybody!

The big crowd cheers again. We get off stage and join the others.

We go on more rides and then head to one of the restaurants in the park and eat. After we finish we head back to the castle for the fireworks display.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45:

Allison's POV:

As me and Emily walk hand in hand with James and Lucy. We arrive at the castle.

Emily: James, Lucy. You two need to stay here with your aunts. I need to talk to Ally.

I take Allison but the hand and walk to the back of the castle.

Allison: Emily? What's going on?

Emily: Shut up.

I pull Allison in for a kiss.

Emily: Listen to me. I need you to follow these guided lights. You will eventually find yourself at a wooden brown door. I need you to open it and go inside. There will be a chair with a spotlight. Sit on that chair. You will be handed a microphone. When the door opens, sing your part and then I have something for you at the end.

Allison: Ok.

I follow Emily's instructions. I'm sitting on the chair and I have a microphone in my hand. I can hear Emily giving a speech and now the music to 'Can I have this dance' from HSM 3 starts.

Emily: Take my hand, take a breath, pull me close and take one step. Keep your eyes locked on mine, and let the music, be your guide.

The door hasn't opened yet, but I'm told to stand right next to it. I realise it's my turn to sing.

Allison: Won't you promise me.

Emily: Won't you promise me that you'll never forget.

Allison: Won't you promise me we'll keep dancing.

Emily: To keep dancing.

Allison/Emily: Wherever we go next.

The door opened and the crowd cheers. I walk towards Emily who is facing me. Tears rolling down my face. I'm finally getting my happy ending.

Both: It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding, someone like you.

Emily's POV:

Me and Allison are now holding hands as we at our hearts out.

Both: It's one in a million, the chances of feeling, the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better.

Emily: So can I have this dance.

Allison: Can I gave this dance?

Both: Can I have this dance.

The song ends and the crowd cheers.

Emily: Allison Dilaurentis, will you be my civil partner?

I get down on one knee, holding a ring and the microphone.

Allison: No.

The crowd gasps in shock.

Allison: But I'll be your wife.

I get up and hug her.

Emily: SHE SAID YES!

The fireworks I quickly got planned, start to explode. Everyone gazes at them in amazement and then me and Allison kiss.

James: Is mommy getting married to that women?

Aria: Yes, and that other women is your new mommy now to.

We all go back to the hotel and go to bed. I know I will sleep a happy bunny tonight. I just know it.

Allison: Em, you awake?

Emily: Yeah. I can't believe we are getting married.

Allison: I know, how did you get it all planned, when the surprise was originally for you?

Emily: Oh well, let's just say I had a lot of help from three friendly birds.

She knows I mean Aria, Spencer and Hanna.

Aria's POV:

We've been at Disney for a week now and our time here is finally over. We got on the plane and we are now back at the airport. Ezra drives the car back home. When we get there, I wake up and take Oliver to bed.

Ezra: Goodnight babe.

Aria: Goodnight.

Me and Ezra fall asleep in our usual position, him holding me tight. Its late into the night and I'm having the strangest dream.

Aria: Ezra, I don't feel good.

Ezra: What do you mean?

Aria: There's a really weird feeling in my legs and belly.

Ezra: It might just be that you need the toilet.

Aria: No, it's more than that.

I'm in my dream and in it, I get up to go to the bathroom. I fall over and then blood starts pouring out of me from my private area.

Aria: Ezra help!

There's a devil like voice telling me that Ezra isn't here anymore, he left with the kids.

Aria: Someone help me.

I say this faintly as I wake up. I sit up like a bolt of lightning hit me. There is cold sweat running down my face. I go to the bathroom to wash it. I get back into bed, but before I get comfortable, I quickly check on my two beautiful children. I see that they are sleeping, so I creep back to bed. I'm now laying next to my amazing husband. I fall asleep again.

Ezra: Aria, wake up!

Aria: What?

This time I knew I isn't a dream.

Ezra: I need to tell you something.

Aria: What?

Ezra: I love you.

Ezra's POV:

Aria: You woke me up just for that.

Ezra: I'm sorry but I want you to know I love you.

Aria: I know you do, and I love you to.

Ezra: Come here.

I hug Aria for as long as I can before she brakes it.

Aria: Ezra, I'm gonna take Jade shopping for a cute outfit for Emily and Allison's wedding.

Ezra: Ok.

Aria and Jade leave the house after an hour of getting ready. They return three hours later with three bags.

Ezra: Hey little ladies, what did you buy. Something for me I hope?

Jade runs off upstairs and Aria out the bags down. She comes close to me and kisses me. I sit down and she brings the bags over.

Aria: Can you get some succours please.

Ezra: Sure.

I get the succours and hand them to Aria as I sit back down.

Aria: So I got this white dress with the gold studs near the neck.

Ezra: I bet you look so sexy in that.

Aria: And I got Jade this pink dress with the pink sparkly skirt. And I got her some shiny oink ballet pumps.

Ezra: Nice. What's in the third bag?

Aria: I got you some Calvin Klein pants. And some socks. And a white shirt to go with your tax upstairs.

Ezra: Oh wasn't I spoilt.

I kiss Aria again.

Aria: Si what did you and Oliver do?

Aria's POV:

I ask Ezra this question as I start cutting off the price tags from the things I bought.

Ezra: He slept for most of it. He woke up about half and hour before you got back. I gave him some of the expressed milk you left in the fridge and he the way went back to sleep.

Aria: God,nth at boy loves to sleep. I wonder who he takes after.

Ezra starts to tickle me and then I slap him away.

Aria: Ezra.

Ezra: What?

Aria: Can you get me some water please. I don't feel well.

Ezra gets up for my water and hands me the glass as he sits back down.

Ezra: Is it me from when I was tickling you?

Aria: No, I just feel like I'm gonna throw up.

Ezra grabs a bowl and puts it in front of me just in time.

Aria: Sorry.

Ezra: It's ok.

Ezra hands me a tissue.

Aria: Ezra the bowl.

Ezra grabs the bowl again and I throw up. He hand me another tissue.

Aria: Thanks.

Ezra: It's ok. Your not pregnant are you?

Aria: No. The last few times that we gave had sex, we used protection.

Ezra: Can I ask you a question?

Aria: Of course.

Ezra: How many kids do you want?

Aria: Well I can tell you that I don't want an odd number. I think maximum 4.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46:

Emily's POV:

Today me and Allison become wife and wife. I haven't wanted this more than anything in the whole world. Me and Allison are wearing matching dresses. I'm holding Lucy and she's holding James.

Vicar: Please be upstanding for your bride and bride.

The music starts and we carry our children, holding each others hands to the other end of the aisle. We out out children down and then face each other and hold hands once again.

Vicar: Please be seated. Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the happiness of Emily and Allison.

The wedding has been going on for about 15 minutes and we are now at the vows.

Vicar: Emily and Allison have written their own vows, Allison would you like to go first.

Allison: I Allison Dilaurentis take you Emily Fields to be my wife because you the on I love. You're the one that I've cried for every night. You're the one I've been longing to be with for over 10 years. Because you're the one. You're the one that makes me smile. You're the one that makes me laugh. You're the one that makes each day easier. You're the one I want to be with.

Vicar: Thank you, Emily?

Emily: Ally. When we first met, we were like 7 or 8. From that day, I knew we were going to be best friends. And here we are, I'm marrying my best friend. I promise to love you. I promise to protect you. I promise to do anything in my power that makes you happy. You are the most amazing person that I have ever met, apart from Hanna, Spencer and Aria.

I give the girls a wink and they smile.

Emily: I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you.

Vicar: Thank you. We have got to the point where I must ask, if anyone knows of any lawful lede net why these two should not be we'd, may they declare it now or forever hold your peace.

No one says anything, so the vicar proceeds.

Vicar: I know give you the greatest of all pleasure to call yourselves wife and wife. You may now kiss your bride.

Me and Allison smack our lips together, as we spend the first few seconds of married life in front of our loved ones.

Aria's POV:

We get home from the wedding at about 10:30pm.

Ezra: What a day.

Aria: What do yup mean?

Ezra: I mean, going to a lesbian wedding, making out with my wife in the bathroom. If the reception and falling asleep in the elevator with Toby and Caleb, going up and down for 2 hours.

Aria: And getting severely drunk.

Ezra: Drunk, me? Never.

I can smell the alcohol on Ezra's breath and it makes me gag.

Aria: I'm taking you to bed.

I help Ezra walk up the stairs and get into bed.

After that, I brush my teeth and take my depression pills. I close the mirror door and Ezra is standing behind me. It makes me jump.

Aria: Jesus, Ezra.

Ezra: What, I thought we could have some fun.

Aria: Just because the kids aren't here, doesn't mean we can have sex. Your drunk and I'm not.

I help Ezra back into bed and then I get in myself. Then as I'm trying to fall asleep, Ezra does the loudest and smelliest fart ever.

Aria: Oh, oh, what is that, oh god.

I get out of bed and start to gag again.

Aria: Ezra, I'm sleeping in the couch tonight.

I get no response as my husband is passed out, snoring. I grab a blanket and pillow and go downstairs. I wake up by the noise of feet walking down the stairs.

Ezra: Morning.

Aria: Morning. Ezra your reek, have a shower.

Ezra's POV:

I sniff my arm pit and realise what aria means.

Ezra: Ok.

Aria: And I need to change the bed sheets because you we sick on my side of the bed last night.

Ezra: Sorry.

I go upstairs to have a shower and Aria starts to change the bedsheets. By the time I get out if the shower, there is a different set of sheets on the bed. They smell so fresh.

Aria: Don't be sick on these please.

Ezra: I won't. Or at least I'll try not to.

I dry myself and get some clothes on. I then go down stairs to see my wife is cooking an omelet.

Aria: This is your breakfast.

Ezra: What's in it?

Aria: Mushroom, ham and cheese.

Ezra: Thanks.

I dig into my breakfast as I watch the soccer.

Aria: Ezra, can we paint our room a different colour?

Ezra: Sure. What colour did you have in mind?

Aria: Crème?

Ezra: Ok. I think that the jungle red is a bit to much suffocating if you know what I mean.

Aria: Definitely. Ok. I'm going to pick up the kids and then take them to the park.

Ezra: Ok.

Aria: Love you.

Ezra's I love you to.

Aria leaves just as I finish my omelet.

Aria's POV:

I m at my moms new house to get my children. I have my own keys to the new house, so I let myself in.

Aria: Mom, I'm here to pick up Jade and Oliver.

I get no response, but I can hear voices and a child laughing, it's coming from the back of the house. I walk towards the garden and smile when I see Jade running around, laughing, having fun. And my mom holding Oliver. It looks like they were doing gardening.

Aria: Hey mom.

I think I startled my mom. She gets up from her crouching position and hugs me. I then take my baby boy into my arms.

Ella: Where's Ezra?

Aria: At home, he's hungover from last night.

Ella: Ah. Jade, your mothers here.

Jade: Mommy!

I crouch down with Oliver in my arms and hug my daughter. She goes to run inside.

Aria: Jade, take your shoes off please.

Jade: Ok mommy.

Jade take her shoes of and goes inside. I sit on my moms new fresh couch and start chatting to her.

Ella: So, how have you been?

Aria: Coping about dad if that's what you meant.

Ella: Yeah. I'm struggling, but getting there. Thank god I got insurance on the house otherwise I wouldn't of been able to by this place. I used your fathers life insurance to buy myself and your brother some new stuff.

Aria: That's fine. You needed it.

Ella: Thanks. So you staying?

Aria: No, I was going to take Oliver and Jade to the park?

Ella: Ok.

Ezra's POV:

Aria comes home with our two children.

Aria: Hey.

Ezra: Hey.

Aria hands me Oliver and Jade goes to play with her toys.

Aria: Somethings different here.

Ezra: You haven't noticed

Aria: Clean kitchen, clean living room.

Ezra: Almost there.

Aria: Ezra Fitz! Have you cleaned the house.

Ezra: Well some of it.

Aria: Thank you.

Aria kisses me and then goes upstairs. She then comes back down and takes Oliver from me.

Ezra: Is he going down for a nap?

Aria: Yeah, he constantly kept crying at the park. To tell you the truth, it was a little too loud for him there.

Ezra: Ok, then why did you just go upstairs?

Aria: I threw up again.

Ezra: Are you sure your ok.

Aria: Yes. I am defiantly not pregnant because I took a pregnancy test and it came back negative.

Ezra: Ok.

Aria puts Oliver down for his nap, but this time she doesn't come back down stairs. So I go upstairs to fund her asleep in our bed. Still in her clothes.

Ezra: Aww.

I kiss my sleeping wife. I go to lay next to her, but hear a smash from down stairs.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47:

Aria's POV:

It's been 2 weeks since the weeding of Emily and Allison. Right at the moment, I'm at work and Ezra is in a class. After about 15 minutes, Ezra returns to the office just as I leave.

Ezra: Where are you going?

Aria: To the bathroom. I feel sick again. About a week ago, it left me, but now it's come back. I seriously have no idea what is wrong with me.

Ezra: Aria, I'm worried about you.

Aria: Ezra, I'm sure it's nothing.

Ezra: There is something. After work, I'm taking you to the doctor.

Aria: Fine.

Ezra: I love you.

Aria: I love you to.

I walk towards the bathroom. I then feel stuff come up, so I put my hand over my mouth and I run towards the bathroom. I burst in and go on my knees I front of one of the toilets. Once I'm done, I wipe my face and wash my hands. I return to my office and Ezra isn't there. I assume he has gone to another class. I sit at my desk and there is a note.

'Aria, I've booked you an appointment at the doctors after work at 3:30. Sorry I didn't tell you this in person, but I had to go to my next class. I love you so much. –E xxx'

Aria: Great.

I realise that I'm almost 10 minutes late to my class. It's the last lesson so it doesn't matter too much.

Aria: Sorry I'm late. The clock was wrong.

I don't even realise that my whole class is staring at me.

Teacher: What do you think your doing.

Aria: I'm teaching my English class.

Teacher: I think your mistaken. got this class a cover teacher, me.

Aria: He did.

Ezra's POV:

It's 3:30 and I'm waiting in the car. Moments later, Aria get in. I lean towards her for the usual 'hey, how was your last class' kiss, but I don't receive any kiss. So I return to my usual position and I start to drive to the doctors.

Ezra: Aria you haven't said a word to me since we left work.

Aria: Ezra, not only have you forced me to go to the doctors, you get a cover teacher for my last class without me knowing. I was humiliated in front of everybody.

Ezra: I'm sorry. I was trying to take some stress off of you.

Aria: I know. You tried. I'm sorry. I just feel so ill right now.

Ezra: Well, hopefully we will find out what is wrong.

Me and Aria get out of the car and go in to the doctors clinic. Now we are in the waiting room.

Speaker: Aria Fitz to room 3, that's Aria Fitz to room 3. Thank you.

Ezra: Do you want me to come?

Aria: No. I'll be fine.

Aria leaves and comes back about 15 minutes later. As soon as I see her, I walk over and hug her.

Ezra: Well, what did the doctor say?

Aria's Just get in the car.

We are in the car now. I start driving home and Aria starts to tell me what the diagnosis is, if there is one.

Ezra: Well?

Aria: The doctor said that I have 'Gastroenteritis'. It's a bacterial infection where the stomach and intestines became enclaves. They gave me some antibiotics and I have to go back next week.

Ezra: I told you something was wrong.

Aria: I should have listened to you.

Ezra: How long are you on them for?

Aria's POV:

Aria: I said that u have to go back next week. I don't feel like going to work tomorrow. When we get home, I'm going to bed.

Ezra: Ok.

We get home and I slowly trail to bed. I'm in the bedroom now. I take my work clothes off and slip on my pyjamas. I get into bed and fall into a deep sleep.

Jade: Daddy? Where's mommy?

Ezra: She's sleeping. So you can't go in her room.

Jade: Ok.

Ezra: Jade, could you pick up your toys please. They are making a real mess.

Jade: No.

Ezra: Jade. You mother is in be and we don't want to wake her. Pick up your toys now.

Jade: But I don't wanna. I'm playing with them.

Ezra: Yes, but not with all of them. Pick up the ones that your not playing with.

Jade: No.

Ezra: Jade, listen to me. Pick up your toys or you will get time out.

Jade: I don't want time out.

Ezra: Then pick up your toys.

Jade: Fine.

Ezra: That wasn't so hard was it?

Jade: I'm sorry daddy.

Ezra: It's ok sweetie.

Jade: Is mommy ok?

Ezra: No. She's not very well.

Jade: Is she gonna get better?

Ezra's POV:

Ezra: Yes, she just needs to rest.

Jade: Ok.

Ezra: Jade. I love you.

Jade: I love you to daddy.

Ezra: Maybe later, we can take some food up for mommy?

Jade: Ok. Can we get her McDonald's?

Ezra: Yep.

Jade: Can I have McDonald's to?

Ezra: Sure you can, I'll even get McDonald's.

Jade: What about Oliver?

Ezra: He can't eat McDonald's till he gets all his teeth.

Jade: Daddy, can I hold Oliver?

Ezra: Sure.

I carefully pick up my son and put him in jades arms.

Jade: Why is he so small daddy?

Ezra: I don't know.

Jade: Daddy, I think Oliver pooped in his diaper.

Ezra: Let me check.

I check his nappy and then quickly take him upstairs to change him. I come back down and see that my daughter is sleeping on the couch. I put Oliver down for a nap so it's just me and Jade.

Ezra: Jade, you need to wake up sweetie otherwise you won't fall asleep later.

Jade: But I'm tired. And my arm itch.

I look at jades arms and notice that they are all red. I then look around the room and see…

Aria's POV:

I'm awoken from my sleep by the noise of my name being called. I drag myself out of bed and go down stairs.

Ezra: Aria, get Jades cream. She's managed to get a hold of Nutella from the cabinet on the floor.

Aria: It's fine, only a small rash.

I carefully rub the cream on my daughters arms. She's fallen fully asleep.

Aria: It's best if she stays asleep.

Ezra: Ok.

I take my daughter up to bed. I try o get back to sleep myself, but it's no use, so I go downstairs. I find Ezra doing something weird. He is preparing some food and pretending to be on his own cooking show.

Ezra: So, now that you have chopped your carrots, put them in the water and let them boil.

Aria: What are you doing?

Ezra: Um nothing.

Ezra spins around and his face goes red.

I walk over to him and wrap my small arms around his muscular body. I embrace and hug and the he hugs me back.

Aria: So what you cooking?

I break from the hug and take a look at what Ezra has set out.

Ezra: Vegetable stir fry.

Aria: Make sure that is as low in fat as you can get it. The doctor said that fatty foods are not good for recovery and delay it.

Ezra: Sure.

I sit on the sofa with a glass of water and flick through the t.v channels. I finally get fed up and watch 'gossip girl' on Netflix.

Aria: Ezra, come sit with me.

Ezra: Only if we can watch Orange is the new black'.

I give in and switch on 'Orange is the new black'. Ezra and I cuddle together and we start the series.

Aria: Why do you like this programme?

Ezra: I have no idea.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48:

Ezra's POV:

Aria finally recovered from her inflames intestines and stomach. She came back to work about 3 days ago. Aria is leaving work regular time, but I have to supervise detention for those who haven't handed in assignments.

Ezra: Right you know the rules, you just be silent until your time has ended.

There are only three students in the room. Two of them (the boys) leave in 15 minutes and the one girl has 30 minutes.

30 Minutes later

Ezra: Ok, you two boys can go. I don't want to be seeing you in detention again, do you understand me.

Boys: Yes sir.

The boys leave and now it's just me and the one girl.

Nicole: Sir, do you know my name?

Ezra: Yes, your Nicole Tanner, Lieutenant Tanners granddaughter.

Nicole: Correct.

Ezra: I shouldn't even be engaging a conversation with you, please silent.

I say this to her without looking up.

Nicole: Did you know I'm single sir.

Nicole says this as she gets up from her desk and sits on the edge of mine.

Ezra: Miss tanner, I must ask you to return to your seat.

Nicole: Your very good looking Ezra.

Ezra: Thanks but no thanks. And it's or professor Fitz to you.

Nicole: Sir, no one has ever loved me. Not intimately anyway. And I was inking you could be that person.

Nicole try's to kiss me but I push her away.

Ezra: Ok, you need to stop that right now. I know that your only here to try and turn me on.

Aria's POV:

I know that Ezra has a 30 minute supervision so I just wait in our office. It's been 10 minutes since his shift was meant to end, so I make my way to the detention room.

Aria: Excuse me, what is going on?

Ezra: . Thank goodness you're here. This student, Nicole tanner, has been acting very inappropriately towards me.

Those words infuriate me and before I know it, I'm standing within miller meters of Nicole's face.

Aria: You listen and you listen good. 1. You should never act that way towards a member of staff under any circumstance. 2. You especially do not try it on with my husband. 3. You can get that teacher in a lot of trouble. Do y understand?

I she's away and it looks like she got the message.

Ezra: You can go.

Nicole: I'm sorry . I'll go now. Sorry .

Nicole leaves and then I hugs my husband who is sitting on the edge of the desk.

Aria: What is wrong with her?

Ezra: I have no idea, but I would never have an affair with a student. When we first met, well when you were in high school, if there was one of you and a hundred of her. I would always choose you.

Aria: Aww, that's so sweet.

Me and my husband kiss and then walk hand in hand to our car.

Aria: What are we having for dinner?

Ezra: How about we just get takeout?

Aria: Indian, Thai or Chinese?

Ezra: Chinese.

Aria: Ok.

We arrive home and then Ezra orders all the food. My my is dropping the kids home.

Ezra: Aria the door.

Ezra's POV:

Me, my wife and our two beautiful children are sitting down to dinner. Obviously Oliver can't eat the food that we eat, so Aria gives him a bottle after we eat.

Aria: Jade. It's 8:00, time for bed.

Jade: Can't I just stay up for one more hour?

Aria: No. Go upstairs and I'll be up in a minute. Your having a bath, brushing your teeth and going to bed.

Jade: Ok.

Aria passes Oliver to me and then goes upstairs.

Ezra: Hey buddy.

Oliver squirms a little. I start bobbing a bit and I sing twinkle twinkle to get him to sleep. After about two rounds of singing it, it actually works. So I take him upstairs and out him in his pyjamas and then in his crib.

I'm about to walk out when I'm caught in the arms of my beautiful wife.

Aria: Ezra, you know. I need a shower and I was thinking that we need to save a bit more water.

My wife says this, sort of in a seductive voice. I smile and kiss my wife.

Ezra: Well, since you said that, I was thinking that we could maybe share a shower.

Aria: What, not with the kids in the house. I was meaning have a two minute shower.

I look at her disappointed as we go back to our room. We are sitting on the bed.

Aria: Ezra, I'm joking. Of course we can shower together. Come on.

I'm practically dragged into the bathroom by my wife. Once we are in there, we undress each other and climb into the see-through shower. I shut the door and then I start to squirt shampoo on my wife's wet head.

Aria: Isn't this fun?

Aria scrubs my hair with shampoo to. We then rinse our hair and then clean each others body's with the body wash that Aria got last week.

Ezra: You want a massage.

Aria's POV:

Me and Ezra finish in the shower after about 15 minutes. I dry and brush my hair and then get my own pyjamas on. I then climb into bed and cuddle into my husband.

Aria: Ezra, can you read to me.

Ezra: How about, an extract from 'To kill a mocking bird'?

Aria: Yes, even though I've read it about a thousand times, it was the first book assignment that you gave us when I was in high school.

Ezra kisses me in the head and then starts to read.

Ezra: I wanted you to see what real courage is, instead of getting the idea that courage is a man with a gun in his hand. It's when you know your licked before you begin, but begin anyway and see it through no matter what.

By the time Ezra finishes, I'm asleep.

Ezra: Goodnight sweetheart.

Ezra switches off our bedside table lamps and falls asleep in our usual position, him cuddling me. I wake up the next morning, have breakfast, get the kids dressed, give them breakfast and then we head to my moms as she is minding them.

Ella: Hey aria.

Aria: Can't stop mom, me and Ezra are late for work.

Just as we leave and drive away, Mike goes to the door.

Ezra: Aria, I can't stress how much it won't matter if we are late. It's not like you have how room and our first class isn't till 9:00.

Aria: Sorry.

We arrive at work and we head to our office.

Aria: Ezra, we need to pick up the kids and go straight to Spencer's.

Ezra: Why?

Aria: Because it's masons birthday.

Ezra: How old is he?

Aria: Jesus! He's is one!

Ezra's POV:

The day goes pretty quick. Masons party was good. Me and Aria got him some trainers and a brown rabbit.

Aria: Ezra, when we get in, you need to put the kids to bed and I need to get ready.

Ezra: Ready for what?

Aria: Do you ever listen?

Ezra: Ok, ok.

Aria: I'm going out with a few friends from work.

Ezra: Ok, what time will you be home?

Aria: Not late, we have work tomorrow. 11:00 by the latest.

We get home and I feed the kids and myself. It's 7:30 and Aria is almost about to leave. She comes down the stairs in the white dress with the gold spikes around the neck that she wore to Emily and Allison's wedding. This time she is wearing it with fold glitter heels.

Ezra: Ezra, my purse is under the stairs, can you grab it for me. I'm just gonna say bye to the kids.

I get Aria's white clutch bad with the gold broach with the diamonds on it.

Aria: Thanks. I love you.

Ezra: I love you to. Be careful

Aria: I will. Ok bye.

Aria leaves and drives away.

Ezra: Right. Jade, you can have 30 more minutes then bed. Stay down here, I'm putting your brother to bed.

Jade: Ok.

I take my son up to bed and go back down stairs.

Ezra: Jade.

My daughter isn't in the living room where I left her. So I go into the kitchen and I find my daughter trying to get a bag of chips out of the cabnenit.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49:

Aria's POV:

I meet my friends from work at the night club, just outside of rosewood.

Fiona: Hey Aria. You look amazing.

Aria: Thanks Fi, so do you. Where's Katy?

Fiona: She's inside, come on.

Me and Fiona walk inside of the nightclub. They are blasting very loud music. We order a few shots and sit in a booth.

Katy: So how is Jade, and what's your boys name?

Aria: They are all good and his name is Oliver.

Fiona: Your so lucky to have a caring husband like yours.

Aria: Thanks, he's a pain at times.

Katy: Come on, let's dance.

My friends pull me up to the dance floor and we bust some moves. We are on our fifth sing and some guys come up to us.

Harry: Excuse me ladies, I couldn't help but notice that you look eat beautiful tonight.

Aria: Thanks, but I'm not interested.

Joe: Oh really, that's a bummer. Cause I was wondering if you wanted to go out the back and you know have a make out session.

I know that Joe isn't talking to me.

Fiona: No thanks, I'm married.

Fiona shows her hand with her wedding ring.

Jackson: Are you sure?

Katy: Look, we told you that we are not interested. Aria is married with two kids. I'm getting married and Fiona is married with 4 four kids.

Jackson: Ok, just so you know. The offer is still open.

Ezra's POV:

It's 10:30 and Aria still isn't home. My phone is ringing and its Aria.

Ezra: Aria, why are you calling me?

Aria: Ezra, hey. Oh my god, you should have seen me, Fiona and Katy in the pole.

Ezra: Aria, are you drunk?

Aria: Me, drunk, nooooooo!

Ezra: Aria, tell em where you are, I'm coming to get you. Your not going to work tomorrow.

Aria: Ezra, please. I can drive.

Ezra: NO! Don't you dare get in the car.

Aria: Oh your so fussy. I'm at the colour box on, hold on. FIONA, what street is this?

Fiona: Poppy Street.

Aria: We are on poppy street.

Ezra: Ok. I'm coming, your gonna have to wait. I'm gonna get heather form over the road to watch the kids. She's awake. Cont go anywhere.

Aria: Ok.

I quickly call heather.

Ezra: Heather, it's me. Could you come over and watch the kids for a bit please, I need to go and pick Aria up.

Heather: Of course.

Ezra: Thank you so much.

Heather comes over and I set out to get Aria. I get to the street and I can hear a lot of shouting. I Alex my car and see that there is a fight and Aria is quite close. I get out the car and take her into my arms.

Ezra: Aria, are you ok?

Aria: Yeah I'm fine.

Ezra: Whats going on?

Aria's POV:

Aria: I don't know. I came out here when Fiona and Katy left.

Ezra: Hold on, is that? WES!

Wesley breaks form the fight and comes over to Ezra.

Ezra: Whats going on?

Wesley: Her tried hurting Jenny.

Jenny is Wesley's fiancé.

Ezra: Is she ok?

Wesley: Yes, she's fine.

Ezra: Do you need me to take you home?

Wesley: No, me and Jenny have a hotel room.

Ezra: Ok, we'll see you around.

Ear makes sure I have everything. He helps me I it the car and by the time we are in the house, it's 11:20.

Heather: I'm gonna go.

Ezra: Ok, thanks again.

Heather: Ok bye.

Heather leaves and Ezra carries me up to bed. He takes my dress off and puts my pyjamas off. My shoes are down stairs.

Ezra: Night Aria.

I don't give Ezra a response because I'm fast asleep. I wake up the next morning in the bed without Ezra. I turn over and find a note.

Aria: I took the kids to your moms, and I've gone to work. There's some breakfast downstairs and drink lots of water. I'll see you later. I love you. –E xxx. Hmm.

I smile to myself and head downstairs.

Aria: Really, he had fruit in mind?

Ezra's POV:

I finished work around 30 minutes ago. I'm now sitting with Ella, drinking tea.

Ella: So how's aria after last night?

Ezra: She's ok, I left her a bowl of fruit cause anything else would have made her sick.

Ella: Yeah, that's what I do for Mike.

Ezra: About Mike, I know it's not my place to ask, but has he found love yet?

Ella: You don't have to feel ashamed when asking that question. Yes he has found love, he's found a lovely woman called Nicole. There's a bit of an age gap, but she's in her last year at college and they love each other very much.

I sort of choke on my teas when I hear the name Nicole.

Ezra: Nicole?

Ella: Yeah, her name is Nicole. Whey does that seem such a surprise to you?

Ezra: Is her last name Tanner?

Ella: Yeah, why?

Ezra: I'm not trying to stir up problems, but Nicole was one of the people in detention the other day. She had to leave last and she tried coming onto me.

Ella: Is this true?

Ezra: Of course it is, ask Aria.

Ella: I'm going to have to tell Mike.

Ezra: It's the right thing to do.

Ella: And. Thought she was loyal to him, I let her stay in this house. I let her eat our food and this is how she repays us. By not only coming onto any teacher, but my son in law?

Ezra: Just so you know, I dealt with the situation and then she left. I didn't say yes to anything.

Mike: IS THIS ACTUALLY TRUE?

Me and Ella quickly put our tea down so it doesn't spill and we stand up.

Ella: Mike.

Ella's POV:

Mike: NO! I've had so many girls do this to me. It's me that is the problem, obviously?

Ezra: Mike please, I haven't done anything wrong and neither have you.

Mike: I'm sorry. I'm meant to be picking her up from Hollis tomorrow, I'm gonna confront her.

Ella: Ok, well if it's ok with Ezra, maybe he can drop you home after.

Ezra: Sure.

Mike sits down with us and doesn't say anything. We can both tell that he is upset.

Ezra: Right, I better be heading of. Aria is probably wondering where I am.

Ella: Ok, well I'll probably see you tomorrow.

Ezra: Jade, get your shoes and coat please.

Jade: Coming daddy.

Ezra picks up Oliver's car seat, which has Oliver in it. He gets his kids in his car and rives off.

Ella: I'm really sorry about Nicole Mike.

I try to comfort my son.

Mike: I know, I'm sorry to. I should never have got with her.

Ella: You'll find someone soon.

Mike: Hopefully.

Mike goes upstairs and I hear him close his bedroom door. Then I call Nicole.

Nicole: Hey Ella.

Ella: Don't hey Ella me. I know what you did to Ezra.

Nicole: What I did, what are you talking about.

Ella: Just wait till tomorrow. Your world is going to crumble around you.

Nicole: Wait Ella, what do you me-…


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50:

Aria's POV:

I'm in the bath and I hear my husband and children enter the house.

Ezra: Aria, I'm home.

Aria: I'm in the bath.

Jade: Daddy, can I go and play in my room?

Ezra: Of course, you don't need to ask.

I hear Jade go up the stairs and into her room.

Ezra bring Oliver into our room. He then brings him and Oliver into the bathroom where I am having a very relaxing bubble bath.

Aria: Hey babe.

Ezra: Hey.

Aria: Thanks for the fruit.

Ezra: Anything for you.

Ezra tries to kiss my, but u get a handful of bubbles and smash them in his face.

Aria: Come here.

I pull down Ezra's neck and smack our lips together. Ezra breaks and then turns to our sleeping son.

Ezra: I'm going to put him down in his crib.

Aria: Ok.

Ezra leaves and comes back empty handed into our room. I'm sitting on our bed with a white towel wrapped around me.

Aria: Ezra can you get out the hair dryer please.

Ezra: Sure.

Ezra gets out the dryer and plugs it in, ready for me. I slip on some leggings and a white vest and then dry my hair.

Ezra's POV:

After Aria has dried her hair, I out the dryer away and then lay on the bed with her.

Ezra: Aria, you know that Nicole Tanner Girl.

Aria: Yeah.

Ezra: Well, it turns out that she was dating your brother.

Aria: She what!

Ezra: When I was with your mom earlier, I asked if Mike had found love, and then it all revealed itself.

Aria: God, is he going to confront her?

Ezra: I think so.

Aria: I knew she was trouble.

Ezra: Hmm. I'm gonna get Jade to make a mini pizza for her dinner, you want some?

Aria: Yeah, let's go.

I go down stairs with Aria following me with Jade.

Aria: Right, what do you want on your pizza?

Jade: Ham and olives.

Aria: Ok. If daddy is kind enough, maybe he can pop down to the store to get a can of black olives?

Ezra: Of course.

I go to the store and park the car. I find the black olives and then I go to pay.

Cashier: That will be $1 please.

Ezra: Here you go.

I pay for the olives and drive home.

Aria: Hey. Did you get them?

Ezra: Yeah.

Aria's POV:

Ezra passes me the olives and I open the. We finished putting toppings on all our pizzas and Ezra puts them in the oven.

Jade: Are they ready yet?

Aria: No. They have to stay in the oven for 30 minutes.

We've eaten out pizzas and we are now in bed.

Ezra: Aria, do you know how much I love you.

Aria: Why is it that we always lay in bed, stare at the ceiling and you start a conversation with that sort of sentence?

Ezra: I don't know.

Aria: Anyway, I love you so much. I couldn't ask for a better husband.

Ezra: It's our 3 year wedding anniversary in January.

Aria: I know.

Ezra: What month is it?

Aria: November.

Ezra: Aria.

Aria: Ezra.

Ezra: Goodnight.

Aria: Goodnight.

Once again, we fall asleep in our usual position. I go to work the next day and it pans out like any other day.

Student 1: , is it true that you gave birth in this room?

Aria: Yes it is. Get on with your work.

Student 2: Is it true that your baby wasn't breathing when it was born?

Aria: Right. I don't see what any of my personal life has to do with you. But if you must know, I gave birth to my son in this room, he wasn't breathing due to the cord being wrapped around his neck. He was ok in the end.

Ezra's POV:

It's the end of work and I meet Mike round the back of Hollis before he confronts Nicole.

Mike: Have you got it?

Ezra: Yeah. Just go and wait in my office.

I direct Mike to my office and then I find Nicole's last class. At the end I ask her to come to my office.

Nicole: Why am I hear . Are you going back in that offer I made?

Mike steps out so he is in sight.

Mike: Do it is true. You've been trying to get it in with my brother in law?!

Nicole: Brother in law! If I knew, I would never have done it?

Mike: So you would have done it if he wasn't.

Nicole: No. Mikey, that's not what I'm saying.

Mike: Its exactly what your saying. How many other guys have you tried to come onto?

Nicole: None. Apart form Brad, Charlie, Jack…

Mike: You know what, you're a slut! You didn't care about me or anyone!

Nicole: You don't mean that!

Mike: Yes I do. It's over!

Nicole leaves in floods of tears.

Aria: You ok?

Mike: Yeah, I didn't think she would do something like that!

Ezra: Come on, I'm taking you home.

Mike: No. I'm too angry.

Aria: Mike please.

Mike grabs his coat and storms out.

Aria: Mike wait.

Aria's:

I try to chase after my brother, but I'm stopped by Ezra.

Ezra: He needs to deal with this in his own. He'll be ok.

Aria: I hope so.

Me and Ezra drive home. It's Friday so the kids are with my mom.

Ezra: You ok?

Aria: Yeah, I'm fine.

Ezra: Ok.

We are now at home and we are sitting on the couch, watching t.v. My phone rings, it's Toby. I get up and leave the room.

Aria: Toby?

Toby sounds like he's crying.

Aria: Toby, what's wrong?

Toby: It's Spencer. She's had a miscarriage.

I feel a single tear come out of my eye and roll down my pale cheek.

Aria: I'm so sorry.

Toby: Spencer told me to tell you.

Aria: Do you want me to come over?

Toby: No. We will be ok. Spencer's sleeping at the moment.

Aria: Well, when she wakes up tell her I'll come see her and that I love her.

Toby: Ok.

I end the call and return to the couch. My eyes are a little red from where more tears spelled out.

Ezra: Aria, honey, what's wrong?

Aria: Spencer had a miscarriage.


End file.
